Entre los dos
by OhIsobel
Summary: Tras toda una vida en Noruega, Emil y su familia deben vivir ahora en Castle Hill. En su nueva escuela conocerá a un peculiar grupo de estudiantes y se verá envuelto en el drama, los malentendidos y las subidas y bajadas de un romance adolescente un tanto fuera de lo común [ Hongice, clichés y malentendidos romanticos , yeah ]
1. Uno

**[ Highschool AU ] **Porque tambien, ya era necesario.

Tras toda una vida en Noruega, Emil y su familia deben vivir ahora en _Castle Hill. _En su nueva escuela conocerá a un peculiar grupo de estudiantes y se verá envuelto en el drama, los malentendidos, los enredos y las subidas y bajadas de un romance adolescente un tanto fuera de lo común

**Nombres-nombres**

**Emil Steilsson-** Iceland | **Leon Kirkland-** Hong Kong | **Marcelo-** Seborga | **Leopold-** Kugelmugel | **Yvette-** Monaco | **Hyung Soo** \- Corea del Norte* |

* * *

**Esto es entre los dos**

**Capitulo uno**

— Mi nombre es Emil Steilsson, vengo de Noruega pero nací en Islandia, éste es mi primer año escolar en una escuela local y espero que no sea como las junglas de la televisión.

Todos le miraron atónitos ante semejante introducción. Usualmente cuando alguien nuevo llegaba no solía presentarse con esa extraña determinación para aclarar sus orígenes y de paso, atascar un dejo de ironía al salvajismo televisivo que las películas americanas se habían encargado de esparcir – aunque la realidad era mucho peor.

De pronto y desde el fondo del aula, un alumno alzó la mano, su cabello castaño y expresión alegre le daban un toque infantil aunado a su cabello que le hacía parecer recién levantado.

— ¿Si, Marcelo? — La profesora de ciencias le dirigió la palabra, a su lado, Emil aun esperaba que le dieran el mentado permiso de ir a sentarse.

— Nada. – Respondió Marcelo — Sólo quería preguntarle a Emil si todos en su país tienen el pelo así.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo, quizás algunos consideraban que la curiosidad de Marcelo pecaba de _idiota_ y que podía considerarse ofensiva. Para Emil, en cambio, le resultó estúpidamente divertida. Le recordaba a cierto amigo suyo y de su hermano quien solía pensar tan afuera de la caja que difícilmente la gente le tomaba en serio.

Emil se quedó en silencio unos minutos — Algunos islandeses son muy, _muy_, muy rubios... sin embargo, yo lo soy más.

Ante esto varios de los presentes echaron a reír, Marcelo incluido y Emil supo que _estaba dentro_. Así pues, con la autorización de la profesora, Emil tomó su lugar en un asiento desocupado, listo para iniciar la preparatoria – a medio curso- en ese nuevo mundo.

Era Enero, el año recién empezaba; el cambio había sido demasiado súbito para él y su familia, pero no había habido de otra, si querían comer –o seguir con su decente nivel de vida- se tenían que mudar para acoplarse al nuevo trabajo de papá. Él había trabajado un largo tiempo en la industria farmacéutica Noruega, pero desde luego que la compra de la empresa por una _grande_ no se hizo esperar y papá había terminado por ser trasladado con todo y sus cosas –y familia- hacia un pueblo al norte de América, donde había nieve y esas cosas en invierno, para que se sintieran como en casa.

Si como no.

Atrás habían quedado no sólo los pocos amigos que Emil y su hermano habían logrado hacer – siendo Mikkel Densen el más memorable de ellos- sino la comodidad de su casa propia (ahora vivirían pagando una hipoteca, pero bueno, al menos seria de ellos pronto) y atrás había quedado también _su hogar_.

Años atrás, Aurora, su madre le había llenado la cabeza con las ideas de lo triste que era cambiarse de casa a otro país. Ella había nacido y crecido en Islandia, su hijo Emil, también hasta los dos años, después de que su padre decidió que quería quedarse con el hijo de su difunta ex esposa. Hermoso. Y ahora Emil se enfrentaba a _eso._ Al no saberse donde se está parado, en un mundo nuevo lleno de otra cultura completamente ajena – y salvaje. Al menos podía estudiar de las películas americanas de bajo presupuesto, algo se le habría de pegar.

—_Pssst – _Alguien le llamó desde la silla junto a la suya. Apenas voltear Emil se encontró con un chico asiático, cabello un tanto castaño y ojos vibrantes. — La clase ya terminó y te quedaste atrapando moscas.

— ¡Ah!... me quedé pensando…- Emil sacudió levemente la cabeza y se levantó para tomar sus cosas al notar que el aula estaba ya medio vacía.

— Ah, si no me dices no me doy cuenta – replicó el otro chico quien se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y abandonar el aula.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Emil le miró extrañado mientras aquél cruzaba por el marco de la puerta, después prosiguió guardando sus útiles en su bolsa de lana, se cubrió las manos con unos guantes del mismo material y se ajustó el abrigo. El frio en _Castle Hill_, el pueblo en el que ahora vivía, no era medianamente comparado al frio de Noruega en invierno, pero frio era frio después de todo.

De pronto, y justo cuando Emil dio un paso para salir del aula, chocó de lleno contra el otro chico que recién había salido y que había regresado al salón.

— _ouch_ — Emil cerró los ojos con fuerza sin ver siquiera con quien había chocado – lo siento... – dijo frotándose la nariz.

— No bueno, _sí que eres despistado. _Ya van dos veces que te atrapo pero si bien perdido — el chico asiático se cruzó de brazos, su expresión sin embargo, no era severa.

— Uh, ¿Lo siento? – Alzó una ceja.

— _Nah_, de hecho había venido a invitarte a que pasaras con nosotros el almuerzo, _o sea, _no es nada _cool _andar por ahí solo sin conocer a nadie el primer día de clases ¿no?

— ¿Me estás haciendo el favor? – le miró extrañado.

— Puedes negarte o...— el chico se quedó pensando, golpeando sus delgados labios con la punta de sus dedos — _nope, _no puedes.

Ahora fue Emil quien se cruzó de brazos. ¿Quién se creía ese chico? No es que Emil hubiese pensado en decir "no" pero senda actitud le daba la tentación. — ¿Ah no? ¿Y porque no?

El otro chico se encogió de hombros — Digamos que así es como me pagarás haber chocado conmigo. _¿Ok?_

Emil suspiró. — Vale, de todos modos no tengo nadie más con quien juntarme...

— Hecho –replicó sonriendo levemente- Te va a gustar _Castle Hill_. ¡Oh! Faltan como dos horas para el almuerzo, pero te veremos en la cafetería. ¿Ok?

— Mmh. Tu... ¿Y quiénes más?

— Unos primos y amigos – respondió moviendo la mano como dándole poca importancia- ya te los presentaré más tarde.

— Hecho. – Emil asintió levemente y ajustó su _back pack _de lana con motivos de copos de nieve y se apresuró a salir del aula, pero de repente recordó que tenía que preguntar un último detalle, así que se dio la vuelta casi chocando de nuevo con el mismo chico quien le miraba atónito, y que le había sostenido por los hombros para evitar otro impacto.

— _¡Wow!_

— ¡No digas nada! - fue la autodefensa de Emil, el otro chico rio levemente, divertido.

— ¡Ok! Ni una palabra – selló sus labios con un movimiento de manos.

Tras otro suspiro Emil habló. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Digo, si no te veo en la cafetería no podría gritar tu nombre...

— Leon. – respondió simplemente.

— Oh, vaya. — _Es un nombre "cool" _pensó. - Es un...buen nombre.

Leon asintió — Lo sé.

—…Bien...entonces ahora sí, me voy a mi siguiente clase. – se despidió con una mano, y giró sobre sus talones para perderse entre los pasillos.

Lo siguiente que Emil Steilsson aprendió en su nueva escuela no fue tanto la lección de literatura que la maestra pretendía hacerles entrar a la fuerza, sino que Leon, el chico de su clase anterior y el mismo con el que se juntaría a almorzar gozaba de una extraña popularidad en el lugar. _Castle Hill_ no era una localidad muy grande por lo que los grupos eran reducidos, aproximadamente dos grupos por materia por cada grado, no era de sorprenderse que muchos de los alumnos conocieran a otros aun si no compartían clase, aunque de nuevo, eso era poco probable, al menos se tenían que cruzar entre todos en algún punto de la agenda escolar. Pero el caso de Leon, cuyo apellido era Kirkland - como Emil aprendió ese mismo día- era algo desorbitante; no sólo era conocido con los del décimo grado (Su grado, donde la mayoría tenía 15-16 años de edad) sino que incluso los estudiantes de onceavo y doceavo _le admiraban_. Era extraño, pero podía jurar que rozaba en lo ridículo. Incluso los estudiantes de secundaria sabían quién era Leon Kirkland. Aunque claro, al ser _Castle Hill_ una localidad con apenas más de 1500 habitantes, la secundaría se encontraba en el mismo sitio, sólo con diferentes horarios.

Aun así resultaba extraño y un tanto risible.

_«Club de Fans de Leon Kirkland»_

Emil miró la no tan pequeña pancarta que una de las compañeras en su clase de literatura ostentaba, al parecer ese sería el nuevo _banner _ de su estupidez. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. La profesora se encontraba afuera y de manera inmediata todos los alumnos habían comenzado a charlar, algunos habían intentado acercarse más a él, siendo tan pocos, se tiene que ser amigable, pensó Emil y así se puso a charlar con dos de los chicos de ahí. Uno llamado Feliks, de aspecto amanerado y otro llamado Leopold, cuyo cabello dicho sea de paso, le recordaba al propio, de no ser por que él mismo había admitido haberlo pintado. Sus ojos, sin embargo también destellaban un tono violáceo en el profundo azul muy parecido al efecto violeta que Emil mismo tenía en sus ojos, fuera de ello, estaba el asunto de que Leopold lucía infinitamente más joven, pero Emil decidió dejar de lado todos los misterios de Leopold.

— _Castle Hill _es tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, aburrido, que o sea, ¡no te culpo si extrañas el polo norte! ¡Seguro los osos polares son más interesantes que esto!

Feliks comentaba abiertamente haciendo gala de cuanta insensatez podría salirle de los labios, y decidiendo que corregirle sería ir en círculos, Emil se encogió de hombros. — Al menos aquí hay más máquinas expendedoras de soda.

Aquello hizo que Feliks soltase una risotada descarada. ¿Por qué? Emil decidió no preguntárselo.

— Y hablando de máquinas expendedoras – Leopold retomó un tema — ¿Dónde andarás a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Por qué no te juntas con nosotros?

— Oh – Emil reflexionó en el instante- me gustaría pero no puedo, ya quedé con otro de mis compañeros.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Quién? — Feliks soltó más preguntas de las que Emil podría responder en tan poco tiempo. Su acento era determinadamente veloz que era difícil seguir la idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Quizá era la cercanía a Nueva York.

— SI bueno, ése chico, Leon, me dijo que me esperaba en la cafetería.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Emil pensó que la profesora había regresado por lo que acató inmediata compostura tan solo para darse cuenta de que todos los compañeros le estaban viendo a él. Tragó saliva reconociendo del peso de sus palabras.

— ¿Leon? _¿Leon Kirkland?_ — Feliks preguntaba ahora un doscientos por ciento más interesado en lo que fuese que saliese de los labios del chico.

— Si bueno, fue un acto de amabilidad al ser yo nuevo, supongo.

—Oh si — otro de los compañeros asintió — Leon tiende a ser muy amable.

Emil se encogió de hombros, su amabilidad era extraña entonces. — Pero nos podemos sentar juntos mañana, ¿cierto?

A eso, Feliks sonrió divertidamente — Ya veremos, ya veremos. — Luego susurró- Leon y su grupo no invitan a cualquiera, son amables, sí, pero desde que hubo ciertos incidentes se han cerrado un poco a invitar gente a su grupo.

Eso último captó la atención de Emil, pero justamente en aquel momento la profesora regresó gritando para todos ellos y de pronto todos los alumnos se encontraron con la nariz metida entre el libro de texto que pretendían analizar. Sin embargo un sentimiento poco cómodo empezaba a invadir a Emil. Estaría así a la menos otra hora, pues la clase de literatura los lunes, era doble.

Para cuando llegó el turno del almuerzo, Emil sentía que el alma se le escaba del cuerpo del puro aburrimiento. No es que en sí a él le molestase leer, incluso él mismo se consideraba un ratón de biblioteca. El problema radicaba en que la profesora se empecinaba en hacer todo de modo soporífero. Pero al fin la campana había sonado y aun con una larga lista de tareas al respecto, todos abandonaron de inmediato el lugar camino a la cafetería u otros lugares para juntarse con sus amigos y compañeros. Emil no fue la excepción y así pronto se encontró con el amplio espacio con las extensas mesas retacadas de estudiantes que parecían estar acomodados por nombre de especie –y tipo de veneno- como si _National Geographic _hubiese predispuesto los asientos.

Alguien en el centro alzó la mano haciéndose notar de entre todos los alumnos. La algarabía y el alboroto se apagaron de inmediato junto con las charlas de los estudiantes, todos a la expectativa de ver _a quien_, Leon Kirkland, le acababa de llamar con la mano. Él no lo solía hacer, su grupo ya sabía cuál era su mesa, ya sabía dónde se sentaban, como si todos los alumnos ya supiesen donde correspondían. Si Leon agitaba la mano, era para mostrarle el camino a alguien nuevo.

Ese nuevo había resultado ser Emil, que ahora era observado por la multitud de estudiantes. Le escrutaban fijamente como si pretendiesen memorizar sus rasgos. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué Leon Kirkland le hablaba? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Todos estaban curiosos y ciertamente, no podían esperar a averiguarlo.

Cuando Emil sintió las miradas de todos, se sintió expuesto, como si estuviese viviendo en el ojo del huracán, tan observado como analizado, como si se tratase de un objeto extraños en una tienda de antigüedades. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de oreja a oreja y agachar la mirada antes de caminar entre las mesas rumbo a la del centro, donde Leon le llamaba. Cuando hubo llegado, Leon le saludó amigablemente y luego miró alrededor obligando a que todos los demás estudiantes se encargaran de sus propios asuntos.

— Si llegaste. Debo admitir que pensé que te negarías.

Emil arqueó la ceja, Leon se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo, logrando, probablemente, la envidia de las chicas del plantel.

— ¿Por qué habría de negarme?

— Quien sabe, igual y escuchaste cosas- Leon se encogió de hombros.

Emil lo observó y pudo entender –quizás- el por qué, él era tan popular entre las chicas. Leon Kirkland era, ciertamente atractivo, aunque eso sería un eufemismo que poca justicia le hacía. Era _más que atractivo, _sus ojos eran rasgados color ámbar, brillantes y enmarcados en espesas pestañas negras que hacían contraste con la piel suave, lisa y levemente color miel tostada que le daba un aspecto radiante, sus cabellos alborotados y oscuros le daban un toque salvaje; sus labios, su nariz; su rostro entero parecía tener las medidas perfectas para existir en armonía. Emil se preguntó por qué Leon no se estaba dedicando a una próspera carrera en el modelaje en lugar de perder sus días en la escuela de _Castle Hill. _

— Escuché que tienes tu club de fans, si lo pienso bien, resulta interesante tratar de averiguar de qué se trata todo éste asunto.

Los otros presentes en la mesa rieron levemente. A Excepción de uno.

— Primero, te presento a los demás. — Leon entonces, apuntó con un palillo chino— Ella es Mei, y como puedes ver, es mi prima.

Mei le sonrió amistosamente, de no ser por la distancia entre ambos, hubiera podido saludarle de beso, de manera cuasi latina, pero ella más bien por beneficio propio.

— Hola Mei.

Leon después continuó — Ella es Lien, también mi prima. A su lado está Yong Soo, quien es un idiota pero también es familia.

Emil los saludó y no pudo reparar en fijarse en Yong Soo y en el chico sentado a su lado. Eran gemelos. Yong Soo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras que el gemelo solo asintió levemente.

— Él es Hyung Soo – Leon añadió refiriéndose al chico- ...y bueno, aja. También es mi primo. Obvio.

Emil no pudo evitar notar el descontento en la voz de Leon, pero al ser nuevo, decidió omitir el comentario. Pero se dedicó a observar. A diferencia de lo vivaz de su hermano gemelo, Hyung Soo parecía ser más bien del tipo taciturno. Cuando Emil le había saludado cortésmente, Hyung Soo había respondido con un «hola» y Emil supo de inmediato, que Hyung se encontraba poco cómodo de estar ahí, como si no encajase para nada.

— Ella - Leon captó de nuevo la atención de Emil – Ella es Yvette y es una de mis mejores amigas. Chicos, él es Emil, es nuevo, viene de... Noruega creo y desde hoy estará con nosotros.

Ella sonrió a Emil — ¡Hola! – Los demás rieron y saludaron de nuevo divertidos con un «Hola Emil» Todos menos Hyung que a pesar de todo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima haciéndolo sentir un tanto incomodo, pero sin querer hacer las cosas más complicadas, lo dejó pasar.

Hacia el final del almuerzo, Emil había aprendido otras cosas acerca del grupo con el que ahora se juntaba y del que -aun no terminaba de entender cómo- era parte. En un principio había creído incluso que se trataría de una broma pesada, pero de inmediato desechó la idea; aun así no entendía el por qué, un grupo de chicos con semejante popularidad (Todos ellos tenían un club de fans, aunque el de Leon seguía siendo el de más miembros) había decidido _hacerlo parte _de un almuerzo con ellos, de invitarlo a otros más y cobijarle cómo uno más de ellos. Más aún, no entendía el por qué, tantos, seguían las ordenes de Leon.

A eso último, su análisis de la fauna del grupo le había llevado a pensar en Hyung. Probablemente el único que no seguía al pie de la letra todo cuanto Leon dijera, y que, probablemente ése era el motivo por el cual, aparentemente, entre los dos había cierta tensión. Hyung parecía tener un carácter fuerte y decisivo, dominante e impulsivo y quizás para su desgracia, Leon también lo era. ¿Se trataba de un caso de envidia? Emil no lo sabía, pero el hecho de que alguien como Hyung estuviese celoso de la popularidad de su primo lo hacía poco probable. Cual fuese, tal como Feliks había dicho, aquel lunes no sería la única vez que Emil se sentase entre ellos, el grupo más popular de la _Castle Hill High School, _invitado por Leon Kirkland, el aparentemente, rey de la comarca de salvajes adolescentes locales.

**Fin del Capitulo uno**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! **

Ya tenía mucho queriendo escribir un high school AU lleno de más situaciones entre adolescentes *risa malvada* ¡Espero les guste!


	2. Dos

**Capitulo dos**

Para Leon Kirkland la vida a sus 16 años era un resumen de lo que todo chico quisiera tener a esa edad: cierta libertad de sus padres hacia él - cuando les convenía- y materialmente todo lo que quería, su propia mesada de dos ceros para comprarse lo que le diera la gana, un auto para vagar por el pueblo a sus alrededores y a la población juvenil de _Castle Hill _bajo sus pies. Más aún del atractivo físico y el gusto de las chicas por él, las buenas notas y la agilidad deportiva; _lo tenía todo._

Pero para él, todo eso era _nada_. Resultaba aburrido estirar la mano y obtener lo que desease en el momento que así lo quisiese. Como si fuera perfecto, incluso, podía meterse en líos con sus padres y ellos serían condescendientes con todo; francamente el estaba cansado de ello y había dejado de intentar la rebeldía para simplemente "vivir la vida" de forma tranquila.

Había amigos, desde luego. Pero los podía contar con los dedos de la mano; después de todo muchos se habían acercado fingiendo tener mucho en común con él tan solo para intentar contagiarse de su popularidad o intentar deslumbrarlo- como si él necesitase eso.

_« ¿Viernes fiesta en casa de tus padres?» _Resultaba ridículo. ¿Cada cuando pueden hacer fiesta para todos verse las caras otra vez?

Había algunas pocas excepciones, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con sus primos a quienes ya conocía y lo conocían bien debajo de la idealizada figura que la gente solía poner en un pedestal. Quizás algunos pensaban que era _cool_ la falta de expresión en sus facciones, pero siendo honestos sólo era aburrimiento.

— ¿Entonces Jaycee vendrá?- Mei preguntó en la hora del almuerzo. Por segunda ocasión consecutiva, Emil, el nuevo añadido al grupo –cortesía de Leon- se encontraba sentado entre ellos con la mirada fija y concentrada en su vaso de yogurt.

Leon asintió a la pregunta de su prima. — Sólo espero que no lo vean, la cosa se podría poner insoportable.

—Afortunadamente Jaycee es tranquilo. – respondió ella.

Yong Soo, a su lado, resopló sarcásticamente. — ¡Ay ajá! - respondió él, riendo. — Jaycee es la onda, no se anda con nimiedades. Me prometió que la próxima vez que viniera iríamos a uno de sus sitios a probar la _hookah. _

— ¿No eres muy joven para eso? - Lien, quien era la mayor de ellos, rompió el silencio al tiempo que rasgaba su pequeña hogaza de pan.

— ¡¿Y qué?! _Es Jaycee._

— Ese Jaycee suena algo... importante y salvaje. — Emil comentó en tono bajo, su yogurt se había terminado por lo que ahora su prioridad era ensartar la pajilla en el cartón individual de leche con chocolate. La vaca dibujada en el empaque con manchas cafés decoraba el empaque, secretamente, Emil pensaba que la vaca era _enternecedora_.

Yong Soo se atragantó al oír el comentario y Leon sonrió levemente prestando atención a las palabras del rubio.

— ¡¿Estas de broma?! – Soltó Yong Soo.

— No.

— ¿No conoces a Jaycee Chan?

— No. ¿Por qué habría de?- Su gesto era de verdadera ignorancia al respecto.

— ¡Oh! — Leon dio un aplauso — ¡Ahora entiendo porque no reaccionaste más sorprendido!

Emil le miró confundido pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Amigo, ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Bajo una roca? — cuestionó Yong Soo. Para él, era algo _insólito_.

— No, Noruega. – espetó con ingenuidad.

— Da lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién es? – Antes de que Emil formulara siquiera la respuesta en su mente, Yong Soo continuó— Jaycee Chan es el hijo de Jackie Chan. _Duh. _ Y es nuestro primo.

A diferencia de Leon, Yong Soo parecía disfrutar por completo el asunto de la popularidad y el codearse con _los grandes_. Leon suspiró pesadamente tallándose un ojo.

—Claro. No sé como no lo deduje por el nombre. — Fue la respuesta de Emil quien ahora volvía a enfocarse en sus alimentos. Realmente dando por terminado el tema.

— Hey, Sabes quién es Jackie Chan, ¿Cierto?

— Claro que lo sé, solo no sabía que tenía hijos.

— Solo uno, Jaycee.

Emil se encogió de hombros – Realmente no leo mucho las revistas de chismes de la farándula y eso.

— ¡Es actor!

— ¿En serio? ¿En qué películas ha salido?

Yong Soo se quedó en silencio y luego respondió con un vago "muchas".

— Ya déjalo. La vida en Noruega debe ser muy distinta a la de acá. — Leon irrumpió y Emil conectó su mirada con la de él, hubo una fugaz sonrisa por parte del castaño que fue respondida de forma instintiva por Emil.

— Bastante – respondió él – sólo digamos que las películas a las que estoy acostumbrado son... diferentes. Supongo que debería ver más películas...asiáticas.

— No es por hacer alarde – comentó Leon – pero son las mejores. Te van a gustar. Creo.

— Hecho— Emil dio el asunto por terminado con una sonrisa justo antes de que el almuerzo llegase a su fin.

Emil Steilsson, el chico nuevo y fresco traído directamente desde Noruega para deleite de todos. En la pequeña y aburrida comunidad de _Castle Hill_ ese tipo de novedades llamaban la atención por un par de días antes de morir. O al menos eso era lo que Emil mismo esperaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, aunque juntándose con Leon y su grupo, aquello podría extenderse hasta el final de la preparatoria – o más.

A ojos de Leon, Emil fue la nueva distracción inmediata a su aburrido estilo de vida en la que todo lo tiene. _Incluso_ tenía a Emil sentado con él a la hora del almuerzo, pero la cosa no iba por ahí. El asunto era que si lo había invitado a sentarse con ellos, era porque Emil venía de un lugar diferente y tal vez, solo tal vez, el sería diferente a todas las personas que le rodeaban. No se había equivocado, dos días de estarlo escuchando bastaron para darse cuenta que a él, poco le importaban las cosas a las que la gente les daba tanta prioridad. Parecía estar enfrascado en más de lo que había a simple vista.

Tal vez, Leon podría mostrarse ante él, como era en realidad, tener un amigo verdadero, hablar sin temores o pretensiones. Como tanto anhelaba.

Fue por ello que a la salida, Leon literalmente le cerró el paso al chico nuevo en los pasillos de las aulas del edificio A. Donde la mayoría tenía la clase de historia. Afortunadamente para Leon, perecía que ambos compartirían al menos 4 clases distintas toda la semana, por lo que fácilmente tenía acceso a él para acercársele. Todos en el pasillo miraron curiosos mientras los dos caminaban a la salida del edificio charlando y de ahí, atravesando los jardines rumbo al arco que era la salida del plantel.

— Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no hacemos una noche de películas? ¿Te gusta el cine?

— ¿El séptimo arte? Es decir... ¿los filmes en general? Si – sonrió – me gusta mucho.

Leon no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa leve — Genial, a mí también. ¿Qué dices? Maratón de películas. Traes algunas, vemos una asiática y una tuya y así.

Emil rio levemente — ¿"Una mía"? ¿_Tan raras _crees que son?

— Puedo afirmarlo – respondió Leon riendo suavemente. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

— No sé... – respondió pensativo— No sé si _mis películas raras_ les gusten a los demás…

— ¡Oh!- rio – nadie dijo que ellos iban a estar.

— ¿No?

— _Nah, _en serio, ¿Crees que realmente puedan enfocarse durante dos horas? — Preguntó riendo bajo — ¡Me sorprende que puedan prestar atención en clase!

Emil le miró curiosamente y rio con él. — Oh bueno, eso es cierto, creo.

— Además – añadió Leon – siento que contigo puedo disfrutar más ese tipo de cosas que con ellos, digo, ya ves cómo son de escandalosos y eso… - se encogió de hombros. – Eres del tipo intelectual, creo.

— ¿también Hyung Soo es como ellos?

Leon resopló — _Nah_, como que él y yo, no nos hablamos.

—…Oh. — Emil sintió la necesidad de preguntar más a fondo, pero realmente no se sintió en posición de hacerlo. Sólo conocía a Leon Kirkland de dos almuerzos y unas horas de clase.

Por fin llegaron al estacionamiento, y Emil reparó en donde estaban. El amplio estacionamiento de esa facultad, a lo lejos el auto de Leon pitó al ser desactivada la alarma. Emil detuvo su marcha para disculparse — Oh, yo me voy para el otro lado, yo no tengo un auto. Pero entonces ¿Cómo quedamos?

Leon sonrió torcidamente — Hey, no hay prisa, o sea yo te llevo.

— Ahm...

— Anda, no seas _reina. _Soy bueno conduciendo, además o sea, aprovecha, que no siempre traigo el auto.

Emil bufó — no me pongo _reina_. Es solo que no quiero importunarte.

— _Pfff._

— Hey. Estoy siendo considerado.

— Y Yo también – replicó Leon – Aquí estoy, siendo amable, un encanto de individuo y o sea, _tuuuu_ — prolongó el sonido de la u — me desprecias.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no te desprecio.

— Oh no, si lo haces.

Emil rodó los ojos — ya, ya. No te pongas _como_ _princesa_ – rio levemente y le imitó – _O sea _uno siendo considerado y _Ush _con lo que sales.

Leon rio, rio como pocas veces que hasta tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos. — ¡Por dios! ¡Yo no le hago _tan así_!

Emil rio con él — oh créeme que sí, ¿no te has escuchado o qué?

— Y es _como reina _no _princesa_. _Ush_ ya me bajaste el rango.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— Oh, no. No lo es. Lee más amiguito. — siguió riendo y Emil le dio un empujón leve hecho que los hizo reír más.

— Bien, te acepto el viaje, pero mañana me dejas invitarte algo en el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué no puedes aceptar mi bondad? – jugó abrazándole de lado, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, jugando mientras se dirigían hacia el auto.

— No, así soy yo, tómalo o déjalo — comentó aun bromeando — Así que ve pensando en que quieres comer mañana.

— Hey, _amo_ la comida, así que, realmente te estas arriesgando a que sea algo muy, _muuuy _especial, ¿eh?

— _Pfff_ un sándwich.

Leon levantó un dedo, como si hablase como experto — Quiero de esos que tienen salsa italiana y pollo gratinado con todos los vegetales, ya dije.

— Hecho, palabra que lo tendrás.

Así, ambos se subieron al auto y el trayecto comenzó. Y tal como Leon había previsto, se sintió cómodo hablando con Emil.

_Como si lo conociese de toda la vida._

* * *

El regreso a casa había sido curiosamente divertido. Charlando y pasando a una tienda de conveniencia para ir compartiendo una bolsa de papas fritas. – Como si realmente vivieran lejos – y bebiendo de una lata de soda. Emil se había comenzado a preguntar hasta qué punto el Leon que todos veían en la escuela era el mismo chico _sencillo _que se había ofrecido a llevarle a su casa en su auto como si llevasen años de conocerse.

Esa mañana había empezado pesada pues el haber sido invitado a tomar el almuerzo con el grupo más popular desde el primer día de su presencia, lo había puesto en la mira. Como si de manera natural eso asegurase su lugar en la colmena y las abejas comenzasen a rondarle. Emil se encontró rodeado de una multitud de estudiantes en su tercera clase – la primera que no compartía con Leon Kirkland los martes y es que por obviedad, los alumnos no le preguntarían estando Leon cerca. Entre esos alumnos habían estado los dos del primer día: Leopold y Feliks quienes no perdieron tiempo en tratar de sacarle todos los detalles – Feliks, principalmente- pero Emil había respondido con lo único que sabía «En realidad, no tengo idea de por qué me invitaron, no, no hablaron de nada fuera de lo normal. Y si, si me invitaron a comer con ellos hoy y mañana»

De esa peculiar manera, todos le trataban _diferente_. Como si se tratase de sacar algún favor.

«_Sé que estas con los cool, pero o sea no te olvides de nosotros ¿eh? A ver cuando salimos a dar el rol_» Habían sido las palabras exactas de Feliks. Y Emil supo que tenía que compensarles también a ellos. Suspiró cuando por fin entró en casa aquel martes. ¿De cuándo acá tenía que dividirse entre dos grupos de conocidos? En Noruega pasaba casi completamente desapercibido. Pero no sabía si extrañaba eso.

— ¡Ahí estas corazón! - Aurora su madre salió a recibirlo. El autobús escolar pasó por la esquina hace cinco minutos ¡y no te bajaste! Me asusté, creí que te había pasado algo.

— Oh, lo siento, no avisé pero es que me vine con un amigo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Un amigo ya?

— Bueno, un compañero más bien – la sonrisa de ella flaqueó - veníamos charlando y decidió traerme. — contestó Emil encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! , está bien pero la próxima, una llamada o algo, no hace mal de vez en cuando echar una llamada telefónica ¿sabes?

— ya, lo siento, perdí el curso del tiempo. Además... no me gusta tomar el autobús escolar, creo que ya no lo tomaré y me vendré en...transporte convencional.

— ¿Y eso?

Emil hizo un gesto de desagrado — Mucho ruido y mucho idiota.

Ella rodó los ojos — ¡Emil! Por dios, ¿Cómo es que aun así hiciste un amigo? – comentó ella con sarcasmo y él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y Luke?

— Arriba, ya sabes. No le ha dado por bajar más que para el desayuno.

—Ah.

— Lávate las manos, y de paso sube a avisarle que ya vamos a comer ¿ok?

Emil obedeció trepando las escaleras de madera que crujían con cada paso, eran amplias y blancas y en la última parte de cada lado tenían una pequeña puerta que a Emil le llegaba a la cintura. El estilo de la casa entera era del estilo de los 60s o 70s, espaciosa y con lo predominante de los tonos claros. Quizás no lo decía abiertamente pero se sentía a gusto en esa casa.

Avanzó hasta que se encontró en un amplio vestíbulo con cinco puertas, dos a cada lado y una al frente –la que daba al baño- las otras cuatro daban a tres de las habitaciones y la restante a una terraza. Emil tocó una de ellas, la que estaba frente a la terraza.

— ¿Luke?

Pero no pudo escuchar sino _es escándalo _que la música de Lukas producía, y sobre todo amplificada por el eco del lugar. — ¡Lukas!

La música bajó de volumen y se escucharon sus pasos al abrir la puerta.

— Lo siento, no compro galletas de niña exploradora.

Emil le miró con ojos pesados — _ja-ja_.

— Vinieron está mañana. ¿No te dieron el recado?

Emil bufó — dice mamá que ya va a estar la comida.

— Bien. — Lukas salió de su habitación y se apresuró para lavarse las manos, acaparando el lavamanos por completo. Atrás Emil rodaba los ojos y se quejaba. Lukas se encontraba tomándose un año sabático antes de ingresar a la universidad ya que el próximo mayo cumpliría 18. En realidad no era mucho mayor que Emil, y había sido educado y criado por Aurora – madrastra- y Steils – su padre- desde que tenía cuatro años, por lo que realmente no había fricción en los integrantes de ese hogar.

Las rencillas y rabietas del menor de los hermanos eran solamente porque a Lukas le gustaba fastidiarlo por lo sorprendentemente fácil que era sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya encontraste trabajo? — Emil preguntó cuándo por fin ambos hermanos se encontraron sentados en la mesa. Aurora aún se encontraba en la cocina ultimando detalles de sus platillos.

Lukas miró a Emil y abrió los labios en una perfecta letra "o". — no, quizás si tuviera la intención de hacerlo lo haría.

Emil le miró sorprendido. — Pero ¿no habías dicho que si?

— Luego dije que no – Lukas se encogió de hombros — escucha, cumpliré 18 pronto y todo eso vuelve más formal y luego el próximo año ingresaré a la universidad, es un hecho; no quiero buscar un trabajo para luego botarlo por ahí. Eso cuenta mucho en el currículo. Imagínate que tengas en tu vitae una larga lista de empleos en los que no has funcionado. No es atractivo para los empleadores.

Emil lo miro interesado en lo que decía. — Oh vaya, eso tiene sentido.

El mayor de los dos asintió logrando que sus sedosos cabellos se saliesen de su lugar, los flecos invadiendo el espacio de los ojos. Los hizo hacia atrás acomodándolos por detrás de la oreja con sus delgados y finos dedos. — Sé cómo venderme hermanito, si tienes suerte se te pegará mi sentido común.

Emil rodó los ojos y justo en ese momento llegó Aurora. — ¿No ha llegado su padre?

Todos escucharon la puerta abrirse, como si lo hubiera invocado y procedieron a saludarlo y él a sentarse con su familia.

— Un día largo pero bueno, afortunadamente conseguí que me trasladaran a la sede de _Ashland. _

Aurora sonrió — ¿En serio? Oh, eso está mucho más cerca de _Castle Hill_ que _Chapman _¿cierto?

Steils sonrió — infinitamente más cerca.

— Este día ha sido de buenas noticias — añadió ella. — Primero descubro que Emil ya tiene amiguitos y ahora tú nos dices esto.

Emil suspiró. Sus padres eran bastantes entusiastas al respecto.

— ¿En serio, Emil?

Lukas torció una sonrisa, ya libremente sirviéndose los alimentos al plato — Oh wow, vienes con todo.

Emil le miró con un gesto y le enseño la lengua enfocándose después en responder la pregunta de su padre y servirse en su plato.

— Son compañeros papá, me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo.

Aurora sonrió — y le trajeron hoy a casa- su entusiasmo avergonzaba a Emil de una manera intensa; dio gracias que nadie más la estaba escuchando.

— mamá...

— ¿En serio? Oh, ¿tus amigos tienen auto a los 15?

— Eso es bastante normal aquí... y solo fue uno.

— ¡Claro que no! – Añadió su padre- es muy joven. ¿Conduce sin licencia?

— ¿Yo que sé? No tengo idea, sólo paso hoy. Dice que casi no saca el auto...

— ¿Es riquillo?

Emil se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada a su plato — ¿Yo que sé? –repitió.

— Bueno, solamente ándate con cuidado ¿Eh?

— No es... un delincuente ni nada – rio internamente y aquel regodeo no se ocultó de su faz, demostró una sonrisa. Mañana le diría a Leon que sus padres se asustaban con esas cosas. Luego sacudió la cabeza — Es de lo más normal, en serio. Todos ellos lo son.

— Bien, te creeré.

— ¡Oh! Lo que me recuerda, el próximo sábado quedé de ir a su casa.

— ¿No será a una fiesta salvaje verdad?

Lukas se atragantó y bebió de un vaso de agua. La idea de su hermano en una fiesta salvaje le divertía a sobre manera, sobre todo imaginándoselo sentado en la esquina, en un sofá mirando a todos fijamente.

— ¿Estas bien querido? – Aurora le miró preocupada pero Lukas asintió y movió las manos para que Emil siguiese respondiendo.

— No – comentó el menor con un gesto a su hermano – por mucho que a Lukas le alimenté la idea de verme envuelto en una juerga, _no lo es_. Iré a su casa a ver unas películas.

— ¿Qué clase de películas? — Su padre arqueó una ceja en pleno interrogatorio.

— ¿Eh? – Le miró confundido — Películas, papá. Quiere que conozca algunas asiáticas y yo quedé de enseñarle de las que me gustan.

— ¡Pobre chico! — contestó el hombre cortándose su pedazo de comida en el plato. — A ver si no deja de ser tú amigo.

Emil lo miró con ojos pesados. ¿Qué había de malo en sus gustos? Suspiró y regresó a su comida.

— Entonces vas a ir a ver películas chinas. ¿Cierto?

— no sé si chinas, ¿Supongo? Jackie Chan es chino. ¿No?, eso.

— ¿Tu amigo es chino?

Emil se encogió de hombros por enésima vez en el día— No lo sé. Es asiático así que supongo que lo es.

El resto de la velada fue en calma para los cuatro. Pronto llegó la noche y Emil se enfrascó en continuar con sus deberes escolares. El resto de la semana se veía ajetreada así que procuraba avanzar lo más que pudiese.

Su celular vibró iluminándose su pantalla. Una notificación de _Facebook_ una página en la que Emil rara vez se metía. Se preguntó quién sería.

_«Feliks __Łukasiewicz te ha mandado una solicitud de amistad__»_

Emil suspiró preguntándose cómo lo habían encontrado, aceptó la solicitud y de inmediato recibió un mensaje.

_Feliks: ¡Por fin te encontré!_

_Emil: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Casi no uso esta cosa. _

_Feliks: Duh, o sea, ¿Cuántos Emil Steilsson crees que hay? Como sea, ¡Ya te tengo en mis contactos! Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana. ¿Qué dices?_

_Emil: No puedo. Ya hice planes para el sábado y el domingo mi mamá quiere que la ayude en algo... ¿Quizás el que viene? _

_Feliks: ok. Pero OH EM GEE, ¿Cómo está eso? ¿Con quienes hiciste planes? _

_Emil: Pues si ya sabes ¿para qué preguntas? ... no te quiero alimentar el chisme ¿eh? No entiendo por qué tanta algarabía con él._

_Feliks: jaja algarabía. Usas palabras raras._

_Emil: … sí. Bueno, como decía, eso. Que no entiendo por qué tanto lio con él._

_Feliks: ¿A dónde irán? Oh my god espera, él, así que ¿sólo Leon?_

_Emil: … ¿Aja? ¿Qué tiene de raro o sorprendente? Leon me invitó a su casa, veremos unas películas y eso ya que de eso hablábamos hoy. ¿Ves? Cosas normales._

_Feliks: aja. Nunca he escuchado que invite a nadie a su casa más que cuando hay fiestas y va todo el mundo. _

_Emil: ¿Yo que sé? En fin, voy a ponerme a hacer mi tarea, te veo mañana ¿Ok? _

_Feliks: Ok, pero el lunes después me cuentas todo._

Emil suspiró y volvió a _textear_ .

_Emil: Si, ok, te contaré las reseñas de las películas. _

Dejó su celular a un lado rodando los ojos y regresando la cara a lo que hacía. De pronto su teléfono volvió a vibrar y pegó la cara al libro antes de volver a mirar la pantalla de su celular. — ¿Ahora qué? Ya te dije...

_« Jia Long –Kirkland te ha enviado solicitud de amistad»_

Emil miró la pantalla confundido, pero reconoció el apellido y acepto, ésta vez él mandó el mensaje.

_Emil: ¿...?_

_Jia Long: jaja, hola, eres fácil de encontrar usando tu nombre real, o sea, que menso._

_Emil: oh wow, pensaba que era para familiares y amigos ¿eh?_

_Jia Long: ¡Ah! ¡Me excluyes! _

_Emil: Yep, por que no usas tu nombre real. Ni modo: c suerte para la próxima._

_Jia Long: Pfff si es mi nombre, pero es mi nombre chino. Mi mamá insiste que lo use pero como uso más el occidental... le dije que al menos lo tengo en Facebook ;)_

_Emil: Pfff ¿Qué decías de usar el nombre real?_

_Jia Long: Oh vamos, no creo que muchos sepan mi nombre chino, y es sólo que no quiero que me encuentren. _

_Emil: Yo soy fácil de encontrar y así te encontrarán y ahora inundarán tu inbox con solicitudes de amistad. Provecho_

_Jia Long: Wow gracias. _

_Emil: No es nada. _

_Jia Long: no pero en serio, que bueno que eres fácil de encontrar. ¿Te puedo añadir a mis contactos? :3c_

_Emil: ¿:3c?..._

_Jia Long: es un gatito con su pata, por dios Emil, o sea ten más imaginación _

_Emil: ¡oh!. Y si anda, ya me agregaste en Facebook, ahí está mi número. _

De pronto entró una llamada y Emil contestó. — ¿Si?

—_ Ah, sí es tu número, quería ver si no me estabas mintiendo._

Emil rodó los ojos y rio levemente — Debí hacerlo.

— _Mala onda. Pero bueno, éste es mi número, no se lo des a nadie ¿ok?_

— Si Leon, claro, voy por ahí pasando el número de mis contactos a todo el mundo.

— _Nunca se sabe._

— Pfff

— _¿Y qué haces?_

— Tarea. — Luego rio — ¿sabes? Les conté a mis padres que me viniste a dejar, ya que mi mamá me esperaba que bajara del autobús y se sorprendieron un poco, creo que tomaron la imagen de que eres un rebelde sin causa.

— _Me queda la imagen ¿no?_

— Pfff claro que no. Eres bien...

— ¿_genial, increíble? ¿Sexy?_

Emil soltó una risa — Simple.

Del otro lado de la línea Leon rio con el — _ouch — _Pero aunque jugase, no había sido tan feliz de que alguien le dijese eso. ¿Significaba que Emil veía más allá de lo que los otros? Si era así, por fin habría conseguido un buen amigo de por vida. Y ya no se sentiría solo.

Ambos continuaron charlando largo rato en el teléfono y cuando la llamada se terminó, siguieron mensajeándose en _Facebook_ hablando de varios temas, como libros, o gente de la escuela, entre otras cosas. Para cuando Emil se dio cuenta, era casi media noche. Suspiró. Ya haría la tarea el día de mañana.

_Emil: Debo ir a dormir, te veo mañana._

_Jia Long: Si, oh por cierto, no se te olvide que me debes un sándwich._

_Emil: ¡Como olvidarlo! _

_Jia Long: Bien, buenas noches._

_Emil: Buenas noches._

**Fin del capítulo dos**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Espero que en serio esto les vaya gustando e interesante uwu por ahora es bastante introductorio pero creo que ya por ahí se pueden hacer idea de ciertas cosas uwu ¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD1: Jia Long es sólo el nombre que Leon usa en Facebook , lo aclaro nada mas jaja

"_¿Cuántos Emil Steilsson crees que hay?" _muchos jajaja xD nah.


	3. Tres

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

El sábado siguiente empezó con una mezcla poco satisfactoria. Por un momento Emil se preguntó su edad y si sus padres ya se habían enterado de ese cambio. ¡Ya no tenía 10 años! Bien podrían dejarle salir a dar la vuelta, _Castle Hill _era un lugar tan pequeño como aburrido, ni que fuera a irse muy lejos, o al lago que se encontraba al norte de la carretera –por muy tentador que fuera.

También se cuestionó el por qué a Lukas lo dejaban salir y perderse durante horas sin hacerle una larga lista de preguntas y cuestionamientos que podrían rayar en lo ridículo cuan interrogatorio policiaco. Emil había tenido que contestar a donde iba, con quien iba y a qué hora volvía. Él había respondido la verdad: Iba a verse con su compañero, amigo, lo que fuese, Leon Kirkland en la tienda de conveniencia a la salida de la carretera a las 4 de la tarde, de ahí comprarían unas cosas – comida chatarra- para ir a casa del chico a ver películas. Regresaría a casa a las 10 de la noche.

Pero no. Ahora se encontraba en el auto de mamá, siendo conducido a la dichosa tienda de conveniencia al filo de las 3:45 mientras ella le daba una repetición palabra por palabra de «_Lo importante que es que nosotros, como tus padres, sepamos donde andas y con quién» _Aurora no lo agregó, pero Emil lo sabía, apenas ella viera a Leon, memorizaría sus rasgos como si de tener memoria gráfica se tratase.

— ¿Y él vive lejos de la tienda?

— Realmente no lo sé.

— ¿Ves por qué es importante que sepamos? ¿Qué tal pasa algo? ¿Sus padres estarán ahí?

— Realmente no lo sé— repitió.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. De eso se encargaría ella.

Pronto dieron vuelta en la carretera y encontraron la tienda de conveniencia, su letrero de neón parecía sacado de los 90's, quizá la moda _vintage _y _retro_ había llegado al letrero de las tiendas _Near &amp; Far 24/7 _ y de la competencia _Here &amp; There 365. _Cual sea, que esas dos tiendas dominaban el mercado de tiendas de conveniencia del pequeño pueblo de _Castle Hill. _Lo cual, a vista de Emil, era ridículo tomando en cuenta que era un poblado pequeño y que había demasiadas tiendas de _esas_. Aunque admitía que vivir cerca de un_ Here &amp; There _ tenía sus beneficios.

Mamá estacionó el auto desde un punto en que podía ver a la perfección a quien llegase a la tienda. Aún era temprano y no había llegado nadie aún. Emil se sintió ridículo de que a las 3:57 de la tarde se encontraba ya en el lugar, de la mano de mami. Suspiró pesadamente y pegó la cabeza en el frente de su asiento, justo donde reposa la bolsa de aire del copiloto, una y otra vez hasta que su madre le detuvo con una mano en la frente.

— ¡No seas impaciente! _— _comentó burlona y su hijo juró que quería que la bolsa saliese y lo ahogase en ese preciso momento.

De pronto un chico vestido de forma casual llegó al lugar de la cita, _jeans _azul marino deslavados pero _con estilo_, una playera negra y una sudadera blanca con negro. A pesar del frio invernal, el chico no llevaba guantes, pero si botas para caminar en la nieve. Miraba constantemente su celular como si jugase o estuviese demasiado entretenido en su pantalla.

— _¡wow!_ — Ella exclamó — Así no los hacían en mi época. – después rio con coquetería y en tono de broma.

— ¡Mamá!

Ella rio más — Es la verdad, nunca me dijiste que tu amigo era un modelo de esos que ahora están de moda con las jovencitas.

— Porque no lo es. ¿Puedo irme ya?

— Lastima que no tengo hijas, sería buen partido.

— Mamá...

— ¡Oh! ¿Sabes a quien deberías presentarle? A tu prima Lili.

— ¡Mama!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo irme?

— ¿A dónde? — le miró confundida y él rodó los ojos.

— ¿Con mi amigo?

— ¡Oh! — ella rio y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, después abrió la puerta frente a la atónita mirada de su hijo. — ¡Claro! ¡Vamos con él!

En ese momento, más que nunca, Emil deseó que todas las bolsas de aire del auto se abriesen como bomba y se lo tragaran entero. _¡Puff! _Adiós Emil.

Antes de que pudiese reclamarle o recalcarle lo que era ser adolescente y dejarle caminar los 40 pasos hacia la entrada de la tienda, mismo lugar en el que Leon Kirkland se encontraba de pie, Aurora ya se perfilaba ante el chico, Emil no tuvo más remedio que apresurar el paso, alcanzarla y tratar de evitar una catástrofe. Simple o no, Leon era el chico más popular de la escuela, y NADIE quiere quedar en mal frente a semejante personalidad. Guste o no.

— ¡Hola! ¿Así que tú eres Leon?— Ella saludó al chico con una dulce sonrisa, él la miró confundido pero reconoció a su amigo detrás de ella cubriéndose la cara en un ademán de «_dime que esto no está pasando__» _

Leon sonrió cortésmente y estiró la mano para saludarla. — Así es señora. Leon Kirkland. ¿Es usted la mamá de Emil? _Es muy joven,_ quien lo diría... que tiene un hijo de mi edad.

Ella rio alagada. — Eres un encanto — respondió complacida y convencida de que el chico no solo era de buen ver si no, un buen chico en general. — ¿Así que van a tu casa a ver películas?

— Y comer chatarra — añadió él — espero no tenga problema con ello.

— ¡oh! Para nada. Es solo que, ya sabes, somos nuevos por aquí, _Em_ es un chico nuevo después de todo, y podría parecer sobrecogedor.

Atrás Emil solo negaba con la cabeza cubierta con la palma de sus manos. Leon sonrió de lado, divertido con la escena.

— Los espero en el auto, chicos, de ahí yo los llevo a tu casa. ¿De acuerdo? Compren lo que tengan que comprar — luego susurró — no lo dejes beber mucha soda, eso sí.

— Entendido señora. ¡No tardamos! ¿Vamos Emil? — contestó y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada de la tienda. Emil estiró la mano recibiendo 10 dólares directo de la mano de su madre y se dirigió tras su amigo. Anotado, tendría que conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo a fin de evitar más vergüenzas como las recién sucedidas. Por fin, una vez dentro y con la puerta de cristal automática cerrando la tienda, Emil suspiró dejando salir su frustración.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡No sólo me trae hasta acá, me encamina hasta la puerta de la tienda! — Agarró un canasto de metal del estante y caminó berreando por los pasillos. Atrás Leon le seguía divertido con lo que pasaba. — ¿Puedes creerlo? _Castle Hill _cabe en un cuadrante de _google maps. _¡Ni que me fuera a ir a donde! ¡Y viene a verte y ver si existes! ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué me hice un amigo imaginario? ¿O que chateo con un pedófilo en el internet?

Leon lo dejó seguir con su berrinche. Él tomó un par de bolsas de papas fritas, unos doritos de queso, unos cuantos cacahuates, una soda y paquetes de goma de mascar poniéndolos en el cesto que Emil traía entre las manos. El chico había echado cosas al azahar en el lugar, tras dos paquetes de galletas suaves había una lata de atún y un jabón de tocador. Leon no hizo comentario alguno, pero cuando Emil empezó a agitar los brazos tuvo que interceder quitándole la canasta metálica para evitar que se hiciera daño.

— ¡Se les olvida que tengo 15 años! A _Luke_ lo dejan hacer todo. _TODO_. Es más, el hoy no está en casa, se fue a quien sabe dónde. Pero _noooo_ a él nadie, absolutamente nadie lo cuestiona, yo quiero un día afuera y ¿Qué sucede? Mamá conduce 15 minutos a una tienda de conveniencia cerca de las afueras de la ciudad para conocer a mi amigo por que ha estado leyendo demasiado esas ridículas revistas _padres e hijos_. ¿Qué pretende?

— ¿Soda? — Leon le miró fijamente. Emil alzó la vista y se detuvo a ver sus alrededores, se encontraba frente a los refrigeradores.

— _Yeah— _respondió y Leon tomó algunas latas acomodándolas en el cesto que ahora él cargaba. Emil se talló la cara una vez más. — lo siento por todo esto, en serio.

— Como que, no hay problema. No es la gran cosa de todos modos, a veces así sucede. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Es que si— replicó — Ni que me fuera a perder aquí.

— Nos va a llevar a mi casa.

Emil se jaló el pelo levemente— ¿Ves? ¿Por qué hace eso?

Leon rio y bajó la canasta tomando las manos que Emil usaba para jalarse el pelo, luego se lo reacomodó — No pierdas el estilo, o sea, _please_. Está bien, o sea, si quiere hacer eso déjala. Solo estamos tu y yo, como que no le diré a nadie ¿_ok?_ Además, por mi está bien, no traje el auto, pensé que caminar estaría bien pero la verdad, está algo retirado y o sea no sé si aguantes la caminata. Todo _cool_ no te preocupes.

Emil suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse — Ya, es solo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a tener un poco de vida social y no quiero que me entierren tan rápido.

Leon rio levemente — ¿Enterrarte? Nah, yo no dejaría que eso sucediera.

— ¿Ah no?

— _nah_, me agradas, me caes bien, somos amigos, y o sea, como que preferiría hundirme contigo antes que dejarte hundir solo. — Sonrió levemente y Emil también — claro que eso no pasará, _estás conmigo_, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Emil exhaló- — Gracias, supongo. ¿Te ayudo con eso? — señaló la canasta.

— _Nah_, aunque sinceramente me estoy preguntando si usarás ese jabón para platos y ese _shampoo _para bebé.

— ¿Oh?— Emil bajó la vista y entonces rodó los ojos riendo. — Lo siento, no me fijé.

— Lo imaginé.

Después de pagar por sus compras, cosa que Leon hizo aunque Emil se había negado, ambos caminaron de regreso al auto, Leon entregó una naranjada mineral a Aurora, gesto que ella recibió alagada y con una sonrisa, convencida de que si tuviera una hija, él sería el mejor candidato digno de su princesa. Emil se sentó atrás con su amigo para ayudarle a sujetar las cosas, aunque aún rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Hacia dónde vives, Leon? — preguntó Aurora.

— Siga la carretera Coral. De ahí damos vuelta en el camino _Green Grassland. _

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella sorprendida. — ¿Vives en _Green Grassland? _¿A que se dedican tus padres?

_Green Grassland _era la zona residencial más exclusiva de _Castle Hill_. Alejada del resto del pueblo por 12 kilómetros. Bien podría ya no ser parte de _Castle Hill_ de no ser porque la delgada frontera así lo ameritaba. Se reconocía por sus enormes casas blancas con auténticos prados como jardines traseros y patios enormes con verjas blancas con preciosas enredaderas. Desde atrás los matorrales que las rodeaban daban la vista al lago.

— ¿Conoce los teléfonos _Silverlab_? — Leon respondió la pregunta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí!

— Ah, pues es empresa familiar. Tiene su sede en Hong Kong. También son accionistas de _Red_ _Panda_ _Entertainment _

— ¿La de los videojuegos?

— Ajá — contestó él de forma simple — Por eso todos los celulares _Silverlab _tienen juegos de _Red Panda _precargados.

Ella estaba fascinada. — Oye, y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Cómo es que ustedes no viven en otro sitio? No sé si me explico...

— Oh, por el asedio. Vivimos muchos años en Manhattan, pero como que, resultaba pesado porque teníamos que ir de un lado a otro con muchos guaruras, y eso que éramos niños, de hecho mis primos y yo somos cinta negra, o sea, nos enseñaron para auto defendernos y eso pero como que, no nos gustó, y optamos por una vida más tranquila en un terreno en que básicamente pues, como que todos se conocen.

— ¿En serio? ¿No fue duro para ti enfrentarte al cambio?

Leon rio levemente — _nah_, ahora puedo salir a dar la vuelta sin tener un gorila detrás de mí. Es mejor así.

Emil escuchaba pero miraba por la ventanilla a su lado derecho. Las casas de tamaño regular habían dejado de aparecer en el camino tan pronto como la carretera coral quedó atrás. Pronto hubo más maleza y piedras, luego el sol alumbró el camino y hubo árboles y un extenso jardín que de no ser por las nevadas que habían existido sería precioso. No es que hubiera mucha nieve, aun cuando Emil se hubiese esperado que hubiera más en ésa época del año. Se lo atribuyó a lo aburrido que _Castle Hill_ podía ser.

Pronto cruzaron el arco hacia _Green Grassland _y las casas se fueron haciendo más y más grandes hasta que se escuchó la voz de Leon de nuevo.

— Es aquí, en la 33.

Ella estacionó el auto quedándose hipnotizada por la fachada de la casa – o lo que podía ver de ella- el amplio patio con una fuente congelada en medio se encontraba resguardado por una verja color blanca que salía de dos fuertes pilares de piedra de cantera rosa. Las enredaderas hacían un buen trabajo en los muros de la barda que rodeaba el predio, detrás la casa se alzaba majestuosamente, con su color blanco y amplios ventanales, sus cortinas de color uniforme y la elegante puerta de madera de al menos quince centímetros de espesos –o eso calculaban sus bien educados ojos.

Era como la casa de una celebridad. Lo era en realidad.

¿Gusta pasar, señora? Mis padres no están pero...

Decidiendo que ya había interferido mucho, negó la invitación, aunque ciertamente se moría de ganas de contarle lo sucedido a su esposo. — Oh, no te preocupes, está bien. ¡Diviértanse chicos!

Emil suspiró bajando las cosas. No que no estuviera sorprendido por el lugar donde su amigo vivía. Él mismo había sentido abrir la boca en sorpresa, pero tenía que esconderlo un poco, no quería parecer ridículo. Tomó dos de las cuatro bolsas con comida chatarra y se despidió de su mamá agitando la mano.

— ¡Paso por ti a las 10! – dijo ella regresando con el auto por el camino donde había llegado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente resignado, Emil siguió a su amigo cuando éste se dio la vuelta para entrar, abriendo la puerta peatonal del patio. La fuente congelada llamó su atención, ¿En verdad hacía tanto frio ahí?

— Está congelada a propósito — Leon comentó como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos — Fui yo. — rio levemente — aún no encuentran como congelarla, pero es solamente una tontería.

Decidiendo no preguntar más, Emil lo siguió hasta que abrió la puerta de madera lacada, luego una reja blanca y luego una puerta sencilla. En ese espacio entre puerta y puerta, había un paragüero, una percha y un espacio para limpiar la suela de los zapatos, cosa que ambos hicieron antes de que Emil siguiera a Leon en sus acciones cuando éste se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en la zapatera antes de abrir la última puerta, la sencilla.

— Por ahora ahí déjalos— Leon indicó.

Pronto ambos estuvieron, de verdad, en la casa. Amplia y de techos altos, con piso de madera laminado de forma pareja. No muy lujosa pero espaciosa, sin exceso de muebles tampoco, sólo la sala estaba alfombrada y tenía una pared con un librero de techo a suelo repleto de libros. En la pared contraria una chimenea con un televisor amplio sobre de ella. Ambos caminaron por ahí antes de subir unas escaleras de caracol con herrería y terminaron por cruzar una estancia que les dirigió a varias puertas. Tomaron la tercera a la derecha.

Emil bien pudo perderse en el trayecto. Era casi un laberinto, un amplio y lujoso laberinto.

La habitación de Leon Kirkland era sencilla dentro de todo. Tampoco era muy grande. Tenía una cama tamaño _King Size _ligeramente posicionada en la derecha_, _a la izquierda un sofá con un modular al frente con varias consolas de videojuegos y la pantalla de televisión encima; hacia la pared había un escritorio con una computadora de pantalla _muy grande _y un librero con varios títulos a la vista. Había otra puerta también y Emil supuso que era el cuarto de baño. El lugar era confortable, el desorden era visible también, no como que no se hubiera recogido y limpiado en días, pero los cojines desordenados en el sofá y los videojuegos en la mesa de café enfrente, dejaban entrever que eran usados constantemente, en el armario, se podían ver algunas partes de las prendas, así como las cobijas de la cama que nada más habían sido estiradas sin cuidado. El toque de habitación de un adolescente se lo daban los varios posters en la pared y puerta del closet; fuera de ello y a pesar de lo espacioso, no era un lugar que alguien pudiese detectar como "del chico popular de la escuela".

— Si te preguntas por el desorden, ese está debajo de la cama.

— ¡Ah!, ya decía yo.

Leon se encogió de hombros y fue directo al sofá a dejar la comida chatarra. — Siéntete como en tu casa, o sea, siéntete libre de lo que sea, si te da hambre…

— Abriré la bolsa de doritos.

Leon chasqueó los dedos — captas rápido.

Emil rodó los ojos y ambos se dispusieron a pasar el rato en compañía del reproductor _Blu-ray._

Emil jamás hubiese esperado que Leon Kirkland, el chico al que todos idolatraban en la escuela central de _Castle Hill _fuera el tipo de chico ermitaño que pasa las tardes frente a la computadora o frente al televisor acompañado del mando de su consola de videojuegos, escuchando música estruendosa o viendo películas una y otra vez. Usualmente los chicos idolatrados tendían a ser atléticos y salían mucho, iban a fiestas y al salir de la escuela se pasaban el rato con los amigos, posiblemente fumando o bebiendo, pero Leon no tenía la más mínima imagen de un joven que buscase lucir como adulto o vivir la vida estúpidamente rápido. Tampoco tenía novia, o no que el supiera.

¿No se suponía que su novia debería ser la porrista más popular de la escuela? O tal vez, Emil había visto ya, demasiadas comedias adolescentes americanas.

— Esta escena es mi favorita, él sutura su propia herida con sus tendones y luego les dispara.

La surreal y bizarra escena recién descrita por Leon, se llevaba a cabo en la pantalla, Emil se sorprendió de que fuese exactamente como su amigo había descrito, por ridículo que pareciese.

— ¡Oh! …OH. — Rio — ¿A quién se le ocurren estas ideas?

Leon rio con él — no sé, pero es _cool. _ O sea, el bajo presupuesto los obliga a ser más creativos.

Emil no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Después de terminar la primera ronde de películas, y de acabar con casi la mitad de las compras que habían hecho en la tarde, sus posiciones en el sofá habían cambiado; Emil había terminado por estar sentado en el piso con su tercera lata de soda mientras Leon estaba acostado en el sillón. — Me dijo tu mamá que no te dejara beber mucha soda.

— Ah, lo bueno que tu no le vas a decir nada— aseveró tranquilamente — Dale _play_.

Ambos continuaron viendo las películas y juzgando las que Emil había llevado, curiosamente, Leon las encontró entretenidas, eran _raras_ pero también las que él veía eran raras. Se sintió identificado con ciertos personajes y admitió que el humor Islandés era peculiar.

— ¡Quemo su casa de campo! Solamente porque estaba aburrido…

— ¡Y ella estaba loca! — Añadió Emil – ella está loca, ¿ves? ¿Cómo se le ocurre estafar un banco en un país con 300, 000 personas?

— Por eso pegan como pareja ¿Viste? Él está aburrido y ella está loca.

— Debe estar _muuuy _aburrido. — De repente recordó algo— ¡Oh! ¿Sabes que recordé?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ves cómo la gente cree que eres muy serio?

Leon arqueó una ceja — ¿Ajá?

— Pues, yo creo que es porque estas aburrido, la gente te aburre.

— Oh…— le miró sorprendido y después sonrió levemente — _touché_

— Y sin embargo sigues prefiriendo vivir en _Castle Hill _

— Claro que sí, o sea, es un lugar aburrido pero al menos hay amigos de verdad.

— ¿Y a tus primos? ¿Les gusta vivir aquí?

Leon pausó la película en una escena de beso, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención, más bien se centraron en su plática.

— Nah, bueno, Lien está bien con ello, nada realmente le importa, creo…—rio— Mei detesta vivir aquí, así que cada que puede va con mis tíos a Nueva York. Yong Soo… él es un caso, se entretiene con su popularidad aquí, pero creo que ya ha salido con todas las chicas disponibles y eso ya le aburre…

— ¿Y su hermano?

— ¿Hyung? — Leon se encogió de hombros— No sé, y la verdad como que no me importa.

Emil le miró sorprendido. — ¿Alguna razón? ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con él?

— Emil…- mencionó y el aludido pensó que había sido demasiado indiscreto. Estaba a punto de disculpare cuando Leon habló de nuevo — Mis padres casi nunca me castigan, me llaman la atención, o sea, lo normal. Sólo una vez me castigaron mandándome a mi habitación a dormir sin cenar tras darme una bofetada, tenía diez años y fue por culpa de Hyung.

Curioso y frunciendo levemente el cejo — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Se rasguñó la cara y brazos, y se jaló el cabello y dijo que yo se lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Leon se encogió de hombros — Una cosa tonta y sin sentido, fue porque todos estábamos jugando corriendo y sin querer choqué con él.

— ¿Y les contaste a tus padres?

— No me creyeron Incluso cuando Yong Soo me respaldo; En otra ocasión, le arrancó la cabeza a todas las muñecas de Mei porque ella se puso de lado de Yong Soo en un pleito. Todos sabíamos y los adultos no nos creyeron. — Su voz era extrañamente sombría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no les creyeron? — le preguntó extrañado.

— Ya lo has visto, ¿Cómo es él?

Emil tragó saliva—… reservado, serio...

— Es terriblemente inteligente y manipulador. En la escuela a la que íbamos, él tenía un record perfecto, aquí lo tiene también, se ha ganado el favor de todos sus profesores, toca la guitarra, el piano y canta, es polifacético y pasa el rato leyendo y estudiando. Tú no lo creerías, nadie creería si te dijeran que un chico "tranquilo" hace cosas terribles, pero las hace, se vale de la inocencia de su cara. ¿Entiendes?

Emil asintió y Leon continuó.

— Tampoco creerías si te digo que él le gana en combate a su hermano. Yo nunca me he medido con él, intentamos convivir lo menos posible, _es muy cruel, _Emil.

El chico pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo por lo que se quedó en silencio sin deseo de preguntar más al respecto. Entonces decidió recobrar el tema original cuando su vista se posó en la pantalla congelada.

— Así que, aburrido ¿eh? Tal vez necesitas a alguien como _Vilborg._

Leon rio levemente — ¿La loca de la película? No, gracias, como que paso, o sea... no estoy tan aburrido.

— Tal vez una menos loca. Oye... ¿No sales con nadie? Es de pensar que el chico más popular tendría a su porrista…

Leon rio a eso — Ves demasiadas películas.

— ¡Lo sabía!

— Tiene un mes exactamente desde que terminé con mi ex. De hecho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y eso?

— No sé, me aburrí.

— ¡Oh! ¡Debí imaginar! ¿Quién era?

— Linda Thompson de 11°

— Nah, no la ubico. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién sigue en tu lista? Por alguna razón me imagino que Yvette. Quedan bien.

Leon se atragantó y se sentó — ¡_Noooo _gracias! ¡Ella me regañaría mucho! Solo somos buenos amigos.

Emil sonrió — Ella sería la que llevase los pantalones.

— ¡Y que lo digas! ¿Por qué crees que sigue soltera?

— ¡Le diré!

— ¡No seas chismoso!

Emil se rio de eso y abrió un paquete de galletas.

— ¿A ti? ¿Te agrada alguien?— Preguntó el asiático.

— Nah, acabo de llegar, y créeme no llegué para ver que atrapo.

— Por ahí escuché que una chica de 10° le agradaste.

— Paso. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Alguien?

Leon se quedó pensando y suspiró levemente. — Si... si hay alguien.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

— _Nah_, es...imposible.

— ¿Para ti? ¿Leon Kirkland? — Emil le miró arqueando una ceja — ¿Y porque es imposible?

— Una — Leon levantó su dedo índice — Ella es mayor que yo, es de 12°, es muy, _muy_, seria, muy inteligente, y sale con ese idiota que trabaja en la planta de papel…

— O sea que sale con _verdaderos hombres_. — Emil recibió un golpecito en la cabeza — _auch_.

— Pero si, básicamente eso. Se llama Lan, Cheng Lan y de hecho, es la única chica que realmente me costaría trabajo...

— O sea que estas consiente de que las chicas te buscan…

Leon asintió — pero trato de respetarlas, nada me costaría acostarme con algunas sin ningún problema, solo no siento que así deban ser las cosas.

— Hey, tienes valores.

Leon rio y le dio otro golpecito en la cabeza. — Claro que los tengo—añadió mientras Emil se sobaba la cabeza.

— Ya van a dar las diez, no tarda en venir mi mamá — Emil rodó los ojos.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, conseguí la llave de la azotea del edificio B para ir a almorzar, ahí nos juntaremos el lunes. Ya nos juntaremos ahí a menos que llueva porque me molesta estar rodeado de tantas personas mirando.

— Oh… bueno, iría con ustedes hasta el martes…

Leon frunció el cejo. — ¿Por?

— Porque le prometí a unos amigos que almorzaría con ellos el lunes…

Leon sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. ¿Alguien más era amigo de su amigo? ¿Alguien más podía arrebatarle su atención? No que fuera caprichoso y egoísta, pero Emil era una de las mejores cosas en su vida, un amigo real que no lo quería por su popularidad y dinero. Lo quería en su vida, quería ser su amigo, no quería que alguien más se colara entre ese asunto. Secretamente, Leon era posesivo, a un grado tolerable, pero lo era.

— Invítalos a comer con nosotros.

Emil le miró extrañado — ¿Seguro? Ellos son de los que te idolatran y eso…

— Si son amigos tuyos, son amigos míos — replicó poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Emil le miraba aun extrañado.

— Si tú lo dices…

— Aja, oye y el sábado también podemos salir a divertirnos, creo que Yvette quiere hacer algo — anticipó para apartar el siguiente fin de semana de Emil. Hubiera apartado el domingo, pero ese día el chico pasaría el tiempo con su madre.

Emil asintió pero se detuvo en medio camino y cerró los ojos suspirando levemente —No, lo siento, ya había hecho planes…

— ¿Y eso? ¿Sales a algún lado?

— No sé, pero iba a salir con...mis amigos.

Leon sonrió cortésmente, aunque hubiera colgado una cara de molestia. — ¿Los mismos amigos?

—…ajá.

— Oh, ¡pues los invitamos también a la reunión de Yvette! Entre más, mejor. — Leon alzó una mano y frotó los cabellos platinados de Emil— Yo les diré el lunes personalmente. No te preocupes — le sonrió — no te haré dividirte entre tus amigos y nosotros...

— Ustedes también son mis amigos...

— Lo sé — replicó levemente poniendo una mano en su hombro. De pronto el celular de Emil sonó — Es tu mamá ¿cierto?

Tras mirar la pantalla, Emil asintió. — Ya me voy, ahí terminas de ver la película.

— Te acompaño. — Leon se ofreció a guiarle de regreso a la entrada de la casa donde el auto de mamá le llamaba con las luces prendidas. Antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar el interrogatorio de su madre, Emil sonrió a su amigo. — Nos vemos el lunes…

—Nos vemos — Leon replicó con una sonrisa leve al tiempo que movía la mano para despedirse. — Gracias por venir.

— Gracias por invitarme — contestó Emil dándose la vuelta e ingresando al auto con su madre ansiosa de respuestas sobre la lujosa vida de Leon.

Emil suspiró, ya tendría que darle la noticia a Feliks y Leopold. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Lan Cheng, la chica que le gustaba a Leon. Él no la conocía, pero imaginaba que tenía que ser muy especial para que él posara sus ojos en ella. — Es una chica con suerte, ella no lo sabe.

— ¿uhm? ¿Qué dijiste querido? — preguntó su madre.

— _Nah, _nada mamá.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo tres**

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Y también muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta y mis otras historias. En las que ya me pongo a trabajar uwu lo prometo.


	4. Cuatro

**Aclaración: **Cheng Lan, es Fem! Macau

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**.**

— ¿Qué?, _O sea_, ¿En serio? ¡No-Te-Creo! — Feliks puntualizaba cada palabra que le salía de la boca, a su ver lo que recientemente Emil le había dicho era algo _fuera de lo creíble_.

— Pues créelo, eso dijo— Emil contestó regresando la vista a su libro, la profesora recién entraba y daba por comenzada la clase. Emil recién había contado a Feliks y a Leopold lo ocurrido en casa de Leon, o más bien, lo último que habían mencionado, al asunto de integrar a los otros dos amigos de Emil al grupo. En palabras honestas, Emil no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, pero de nuevo pensó que era solo él contra el mundo y que no podría entender todas las cuestiones y conceptos del mundo adolescente americano. _Castle Hill_ era una paradoja compleja, un misterio que, para colmo, no estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Cuando por fin la clase doble terminó, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y se prepararon para la nueva clase sin que hubiese la gran novedad, salvo el asunto de que Leopold había manifestado «_no creo encajar con esos» _aunque había sido convencido por Feliks al final.

Y ahí estaban después, los tres con el grupo de Leon y sus primos y amiga. Al sentarse con los demás en la azotea del edificio B, Emil no pudo evitar observar – un tanto detalladamente- a Hyung Soo, el impasible y callado gemelo de su total contraparte Yong Soo, mientras éste se entretenía teniendo una charla "_de_ _hombres_" con Yvette, el otro se entretenía leyendo un libro mientras tomaba nueces de una bolsita y se los metía en la boca sin realmente prestar atención al resto ; de pronto, Hyung levantó la mirada al sentir la de Emil y conectaron las miradas un breve instante, después de ello, el chico, Emil, desvió la vista y se centró en sus amigos recién ingresados al grupo, de ellos, Feliks ya se encontraba ocupado socializando, logrando captar la completa atención de Mei, Yong Soo, Yvette, Marcello e inclusive Leon.

— Y yo le dije, ¡estás loco!, pero así es él, ya saben — Feliks recién terminaba de contar uno de sus más recientes chismes, y fascinados los demás siguieron preguntando cuestiones relativas. Parecía como si todo ese tiempo Feliks hubiera sido el eslabón perdido de su grupo. — Oh, y ¿si ubican a Cheng Lan?

Todos voltearon a ver a Leon, Emil también quien esperaba la reacción en el rostro del chico, pero ésta no vino.

— ¿Qué con ella? — respondió él.

— Bueno, no me hagan mucho caso, pero supe por ahí de _muy, muy_ buena fuente que terminó con el tal Santiago, el novio suyo ese de la planta de papel...

— Vaya, tu traes los chismes más frescos ¿Eh? — Marcello comentó interesado en todo lo que contaban. — Uno de mis hermanos trabaja con él, y _sip_ es verdad...

Yong Soo miró a Leon — ¿Actuarás?

— ¿Con qué?

Todos lo miraron con gesto de obviedad, a ese grado, era claro que los recién llegados estaban enterados del hecho de que Leon Kirkland gustaba de Lan Cheng.

— ¿No intentarás acercarte a ella? — Yong Soo inquirió la ansiada pregunta del grupo.

—…Acaba de terminar con alguien más, y eso _no es cool, _además, como que no creo que le interese, y menos alguien menor que ella ¿Podemos hablar de algo más?

Los demás, a excepción de Emil, y desde luego, Hyung, la excepción de todo ante todo, miraron y se encogieron de hombros, entonces continuaron charlando, Emil sin embargo, no había apartado la mirada de Leon, apretando levemente los labios. Se sentía mal por su amigo, pero Leon parecía no estar inmutado en lo más mínimo.

De pronto la campana sonó para recordarles que regresaran a sus aulas y todos se pusieron de pie, Leon retuvo a Emil levemente tomándole del hombro.

— ¿Estás ocupado después de clases?

— no, no realmente, ¿por?

Leon le miró relajadamente — ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? Quiero ir a la preventa de un juego, podemos pasar a ver otras cosas si quieres.

Emil asintió — Suena bien. ¿Dónde te veo?

— En el estacionamiento, desde luego.

Al mirarlos rezagados, Mei volvió con ellos escuchando parte de la conversación.

— ¡¿Irán al centro comercial?! ¡Aah! ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Leon, ¿puedo? Emil, ¡dile que sí!

Leon suspiró, al final todos habían terminado por acompañarlos al centro comercial, incluido Hyung, quien viajaba con su hermano y no le había quedado más que acompañarlos tras la petición de su madre «_No te aísles_». Así pues, todos miraban los escaparates de las tiendas, unos pasaban a comprar o medirse ropa, las chicas sobre todo a las tiendas de zapatos, por su parte, los chicos fueron a otros lados, entre ellos las tiendas de videojuegos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Una preventa? ¿Cómo es posible que exista eso en _Castle Hill? — _Emilpreguntó tras ver la larga fila que se estaba formando en el establecimiento. Yong Soo, Marcello y Leopold se entretenían mirando las novedades tecnológicas.

Leon rio por lo bajo. — Ya no estamos en _Castle_ _Hill, _para que veas lo pequeño que es.

Emil abrió los ojos ampliamente — ¡¿En dónde estamos?!

— _Mapleton_, tranquilo, no estamos muy lejos.

Emil decidió no pensar más en la lejanía entre _Mapleton _y _Castle Hill, _él realmente no sabía si había mucha o poca, parecía ser el mismo condado. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó al asunto curioso— ¿Y que tiene éste juego de especial?

— Es _muy_ violento y divertido, tiene varios modos de juego, uno es tipo combate y el otro es tipo historia…

— Oh wow.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Leon se acercó a Emil para susurrarle — ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa mañana? Después de clases, te enseñaré lo que son los verdaderos videojuegos. Pero solo tú, o si no, querrán fiesta en mi casa.

— Uhm… bien, no soy muy bueno ellos pero está bien supongo. —La fila avanzó un poco.

— Pero en serio, sólo no les digas a los demás… la vez pasada hicieron un drama por que no fui con ellos a ver a Jaycee… pero en realidad me la pasé mejor contigo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emil. La fila siguió avanzando — Es tu turno…

— Genial…

Después de que Leon consiguiese la preventa de su ansiado juego y un poster adjunto, siguieron caminando por los locales del centro comercial que estaba decorado con motivos alusivos a febrero. Un suspiro bajo escapó de Yvette, quien junto a Mei y Lien, recientemente se había reunido con ellos.

— ¿Quieren ver algo más? — Preguntó Leon — ¿Emil? De todos eres el único que nunca entró a ver nada por sí mismo, o sea, ¿Qué no tienes gustos o algo?

— ¿Eh? … bueno, ¡claro que si los tengo…!— suspiró levemente — ¿podríamos pasar a la librería?

Leon se encogió de hombros — Si gustas…

— Es solo que como tiene poco que llegamos a vivir aquí, no me acostumbro mucho a todo esto— comentó mientras caminaban — Digo es parecido a donde vivía, pero casi nunca iba de compras con los amigos…

— ¿Cómo es Noruega?— preguntó Mei con voz de ensoñación.

Emil suspiró melancólicamente — Es muy bonito…

— ¡Nunca tuve un amigo noruego!— añadió ella pero Leon resopló.

— Naciste en Islandia ¿no? Solo viviste en Noruega — Dijo Leon para asombro de los demás. ¿Quién recordaba esos pequeños detalles?

— Ah, eso. Ajá — comentó — Bien, historia larga, nací en Islandia, mis padres también pero antes de conocer a mi mamá, mi padre se había casado con una mujer en Oslo, tuvo un hijo, luego dos años después, se separaron, volvió a casa, y eso, pasó manutención por casi dos años años, pero cuando la mujer falleció, no sé de qué ni como, pero aceptó un trabajo en Noruega y nos fuimos para allá, y luego esa empresa lo mandó para acá, y aquí estoy.

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas Islandia?— Preguntó Yong Soo.

— íbamos para allá cada verano…

Pronto llegaron a la librería y se volvieron a separar. Emil se separó del grupo lo suficiente para apresurarse y no tardar demasiado escogiendo el título que buscaba — Ya vengo, ya vengo, iré a preguntar por ese libro…

La librería era grande y de estilo antiguo, con tres pisos llenos de libros de piso a techo y una amplia escalera de caracol para acceder a los tres pisos y sus mezzanine, además cada estante tenía una escalera corrediza, hacia el centro del establecimiento había una cafetería con varios sillones para leer. Era básicamente un paraíso terrenal para los amantes de la lectura, tales como Emil quien había aprendido a leer fluidamente a la edad de siete años.

— Disculpe, ¿Tendrán el libro de _Hunter Of Darkness_? — preguntó directamente a uno de los asistentes de compras que se distinguían por el su ropa color salmón.

— ¡Oh! Si, déjame buscarlo.

Emil asintió y se quedó esperando a que el chico regresara, mientras tanto se entretuvo hojeando otros títulos de la sección de ciencia ficción.

— Esta en el piso de arriba — Dijo de pronto una vocecilla suave pero seria, aunque dentro de todo tenía un toque frio. Emil volteó para encontrarse a Hyung quien sostenía el mismo ejemplar por el que Emil había preguntado.

— ¡Oh! ¿También te gusta la saga?

Hyung asintió — Aunque no me gustó mucho _Defender of The Ocean._

— Si, demasiado improvisado… espero que este esté mejor, tiene buenas reseñas...

— Al menos sabremos lo que pasa con _Jace_.

Emil se encontró a si mismo sonriendo levemente — Si, me dejó bastante intrigado, dime, ¿Crees que _Mina_ tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó?

— Totalmente, si no es ella, no se me ocurre quien, _Cole_ no tiene esa inteligencia…

De pronto el asistente de compras regresó con su ropa color salmón y el libro de Emil en las manos — Aquí está. ¿Algo más en que le pueda ayudar?

Emil negó levemente — No gracias. Sólo quiero ir a pagarlo.

El chico asintió y los acompaño en la caja para seguir con su turno. Ambos chicos pagaron por sus compras y avanzaron a la salida. Los demás los esperaban ahí. Apenas salieron del local, aun charlando sobre los libros que habían comprado, Leon se acercó a Emil, mirada fija en el chico y su primo quien en ese momento era su acompañante.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? _Te perdí de vista._

— Es una librería muy grande, así que tuve que preguntar por el libro, pero todo bien — alzó una bolsa de papel con el logotipo de la librería.

— Ah, Bien.

— ¿Podemos pasar rápido a la tienda de música? — De pronto se pronunció Yong Soo y los demás accedieron a ir con él. Atrás del grupo, Hyung ya había empezado la lectura de su más nueva adquisición.

La tienda de música estaba dividida, como era de esperarse en diferentes secciones ampliamente iluminada, incluso cada una de las secciones tenía un color distinto. Yong Soo se perdió de inmediato en la sección de éxitos por continente y Leon rodó los ojos.

— Por seguro que irá a ver lo nuevo de sus grupos coreanos.

Emil rio levemente — dolorosamente estereotípico y ¿tu? ¿No iras a ver tus grupos chinos?

Leon sonrió y le puso un dedo en la frente empujándolo levemente — ¿Qué me crees? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? _ O sea._ Estás mal.

—_auch. _¿Entonces que escuchas?

— Uhm. _Britpop, rock… classic rock_…jazz, blues…

— ¡Oh!

—… y a Emil Chau —contuvo una risa para ver la reacción.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Estaría mintiéndote si te digo que no escucho música china. Porque si la escucho _y mucho_ sobre todo porque mi mamá la oye mucho. Emil Chau y Eason Chan son buenos, dales una oportunidad.

— Un día de estos…

— Hoy. Y dime, ¿Tu que escuchas?

— Uhm… _Indie_, folk, electrónica…— se ruborizó levemente — _Björk. __Sigur Rós, Of Monsters and Men._

_Leon sonrió un tanto burlonamente y le picó una mejilla — Dolorosamente estereotípico. _

— Calla, me gustan también de otros lados…escucho casi de todo.

— ¿Alguno no americano ni_ islandés? _

—¿… Alexander Rybak?

Leon rio — por alguna razón esperaba eso. ¡Oh! Y si, también me gusta mucho de lo que dijiste, de hecho lo que dijiste está bien. Como que, finalmente, has pasado la prueba.

Emil rodó los ojos y de pronto sintió cuando Leon colocaba sus grandes audífonos de diadema, y una canción a base de piano empezó a sonar y la voz melodiosa de un chico comenzaba a cantar una mezcla de chino e inglés que pronunciaba _« Forever Love» _Era una canción de corte romántico. Emil sonrió, no estaba nada mal.

— Lee-Hom Wang — dijo Leon, causando que Emil bajase los audífonos, Leon subió el volumen de la canción de manera que ésta siguió sonando— ¿Qué te pareció?

— Muy pop…pero suena bien.

— Sus letras son muy… Ahm, no sé.

— ¿Románticas?

— Supongo.

— ¿Qué dice ésta?

— Uhm, como supondrás se llama _Forever Love_. Y dice algo así como, _Te quiero no solo por tu belleza, y te quiero cada día más porque tu mirada toca mi corazón, te quiero porque en ti veo el futuro y me ayudas a entenderme a mí mismo… por favor, atesora los momentos que estarán por venir…_

Emil se quedó en silencio y trago saliva levemente, ¿Todas las canciones asiáticas eran así de intensas? Sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápidamente y contuvo un suspiró aunque no logro reprimir el sonrojo que se formó sutilmente en sus mejillas. — wow…

— ¿Es linda verdad?

¿Sería el tipo de canciones que Leon dedicase a Lan Cheng? Emil rio levemente — es hermosa. ¿Quién diría? Secretamente eres un romántico.

Leon enrojeció inesperadamente, abriendo los ojos como plato antes de cerrarlos fuertemente — no lo soy. La canción lo es.

Emil continuó bromeando, una sonrisa divertida se hizo presente en su rostro — Pero te gusta… ¡Oh! Si se la dedicas a una chica seguro que cae a tus pies.

—Pfff —Leon agitó la mano como si despejase el tema — ¿Tú crees que realmente pueda dedicar eso a una chica?

— Oh, omitiré nombres, pero tú sabes quién.

— ¿Lan? _Nah_. Ella está fuera de mi liga, jamás podría decirle algo así.

— Si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás…— La plática había cambiado por completo.

— No te pongas sabio ahora — le dio un golpecito en la frente — no lo haré. Estoy bien así.

— Si tú lo dices…

— Exacto. Yo lo digo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí están! — Mei llegó a ellos, en sus brazos cargaba un box set de un concierto. — ¿Ya nos vamos?

Ambos chicos asintieron siguiéndola.

* * *

Antes de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, se detuvieron para ir a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Sorpresivamente la lluvia había empezado a caer por lo que consideraron que era mejor hacer tiempo para evitar mojarse innecesariamente o que el terreno que rodeaba _Castle Hill _a su regreso les ocasionara peligro en caso de ponerse pantanoso en medio de la lluvia.

— Estaba pensando…— Yvette comenzó otro tema de conversación para atraer la atención de todos.

— Wow, sorpréndeme— respondió Leon, ocupado poniendo las papas a la francesa al interior de la hamburguesa.

— _Ja-ja_ — Ella rodó los ojos — Como sea, decía que estaba pensando en que, ya les había dicho que el sábado prestaba mi casa ¿no?

— No te vayas a retractar— se quejó Yong Soo.

— _Nooo_, pero, ¿Por qué no hacemos una tarde de Karaoke?

Las chicas se emocionaron, incluso Lien mostró una sonrisa. Yong Soo también se emocionó y a Marcelo, Leopold y Leon no les quedó de otra que encoger los hombros.

— _Eso suena genial —_ Siseó Feliks.

— Sobra decir que no iré ¿Cierto? — Hyung mencionó desde su sitio.

— Oh…— Mei le miró tristemente.

— Si, sobra decirlo, gracias. — Leon replicó ganando una mirada fría por parte de su primo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Para sorpresa de todos, Emil preguntó. Su amabilidad se reflejaba en sus rasgos redondos y suaves. — Podría ser divertido…

Hyung le miró con ojos grandes, no pudiendo esconder su sorpresa—…jamás he ido a uno.

— Yo tampoco. ¿Pero siempre hay una primera vez, cierto?

Leon miró fijamente. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Emil? ¿Tratando de reincorporar al siempre auto-aislado Hyung a la sociedad? Frunció levemente el cejo. Supuso que una cortina se había desvanecido entre Emil y su primo en la librería. ¿Pero por qué Emil tenía que insistir en inmiscuirlo más? ¿Es que no había escuchado lo que había dicho de él? ¿De lo raro que era? ¿O era precisamente por eso que Emil lo intentaba? ¿_Para salvarlo? _ Leon suspiró levemente _'Eres demasiado bueno' _pensó.

Hyung se quedó en silencio unos segundos, parcialmente molesto por la mirada de todos los demás, a excepción de la de Emil, las demás le parecían pesadas. — Gracias, pero pasó… quizás luego.

Con eso, Emil se dio por vencido y regresó la mirada a su recién terminado vaso de soda.

— Emil, ¿me acompañas? Voy a rellenar mi vaso — Dijo Leon levantando su vaso vacío y así ambos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la máquina de soda. — ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

El otro le miró confundido — ¿De qué?

— Mira, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero teniéndole lastima a Hyung no le harás ningún bien…

— ¿Lastima? No, en serio que no. — Se defendió — es sólo que, siento que no sé, ¿no se han dado el tiempo de conocerlo? Tuve una charla con él y fue normal, más bien creo que él es tímido…

— No, tú eres tímido, él es sociópata.

— ¡Leon!

— _Shh _pero en serio, o sea, ¿De cuánto tiempo crees que lo conozco?

— Estar en la vida de alguien no significa conocerle…

— Sé de lo que es capaz…

— No tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos…

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Leon sintió una punzada en el estómago que lo obligó a fruncir el ceño. — ¿_Amigos_? — cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tampoco le convenía que Emil viera un lado tan negativo de él. Le dio una palmada en el hombro. — Es solo que en serio, podría ser mala influencia…

Emil rodó los ojos y se enfocó en servir el hielo en su vaso antes de presionar el botón de _coke_. — Si es porque no quieres que se acerquen a Hyung, eso es injusto, no te afecta para nada.

'_No es que quiera que no se acerquen a él, es que no quiero que te acerques a nadie'_ se sorprendió a si mismo pensando y se frotó la cara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Negó levemente con la cabeza y se sirvió hielo antes de posar su vaso debajo del espacio para la soda de naranja. Emil presionó el botón antes que Leon pudiera hacerlo.

— Gracias— murmuró.

— En serio, tal vez él solo necesita una segunda oportunidad…

— Quizás, Emil, pero que la busque él mismo; créeme, estaba visiblemente incómodo cuando le preguntaste eso, no le estás haciendo ningún bien.

Emil abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con la mano libre — ¡Oh!… no me di cuenta…

— Vamos con los demás…

* * *

Cuando Leon llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama y aferrarse a uno de sus enormes pandas de peluche para después usarlo de almohada y sacar su celular para revisar su correo y sus redes sociales en la que, curiosamente, tenía días sin entrar. La verdad es que necesitaba despejar su mente, se encontraba a sí mismo en una encrucijada bastante complicada para su edad. O eso pensaba.

Siempre se imaginó que cuando Cheng Lan quedara libre, lo primero que haría sería buscar la forma de hablarle. Ya había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella y habían estado _muy cerca_ cuando él recién pasaba al décimo grado, él único obstáculo fue que ella había empezado a salir con «_Un hombre muy hombre llamado Santiago_» que tenía 25 años y que trabajaba, como ya era bien sabido en la planta de papel con varios de los chicos que en _Castle Hill _se habían rendido con la universidad. ¿Por qué alguien tan elegante como Lan había terminado saliendo con un sujeto así? Estaba fuera de la comprensión de Leon. Pero ese fue el inicio y el final de su historia de amor con Cheng Lan, o al menos así lo pensó.

Ahora que ella se encontraba soltera y sin compromisos se suponía que era el momento idóneo para actuar, dar el primer paso y reaparecer en la vida de ella. Pero por orgullo eso era precisamente lo que no quería, verse inmerso en una vorágine de explicaciones absurdas y comentarios fuera de caso, o verse absolutamente obvio al respecto. Cheng Lan termina con Santiago _el portugués _ y a la mañana siguiente la fila de hombres esperando por ella está ahí, encabezada, como no, por Leon Kirkland. ¿Quién diría? Se talló la cara, además, ¿Qué tal si solo estaban en un _break? _¿Qué tal si volvían? Leon seguro quedaría como un estúpido.

Si Lan Cheng tenía algún ínfimo interés en él – lo cual él mismo dudaba- ella tendría que darlo a entender. No es como que no se vieran las caras, después de todo, vivían muy cerca, ella vivía metros más debajo de _Green Grassland. _

Lo que absolutamente llamó su atención, sin embargo, no fue tanto el pensar en Lan, quien de por si era un tema descartado desde el momento en que ella había dicho « _¿Sabes? Santiago me pidió que sea su novia…_» no, lo que más había llamado su atención al grado de _en serio_ preguntarse lo que estaba mal, había sido el pequeño detalle de encontrarse a sí mismo siendo posesivo con Emil Steilsson, su _buen_ amigo recién llegado de _quien sabe dónd_e. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había visto posesivo con _alguien_ o incluso algo; no sabía cómo explicarlo, si alguien más venía y se robaba la atención de, por ejemplo, Yvette, no sentía la necesidad de alzar las manos para tener dicha atención de vuelta.

Pero con él, la cosa era diferente. ¿Sería porque Emil le permitía ser más libre? Cuando se vive bajo una etiqueta se vive bajo un estigma, la gente espera que hagas algo determinado, si o si, o de lo contrario _no se encaja_. No es que Leon per se, buscase encajar en ningún lado, pero se había terminado moldeando a la imagen del chico que todos quieren ser _o tener_.

Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero no había más. Si de repente se mostraba como un inconformista total, alguien _diferente_ la gente daría un paso hacia atrás y empezarían a cuestionarle demasiado, o puede que incluso la gente intentase imitarlo aún más. No es que él estuviese en contra de las modas, él mismo era parte de ellas por su naturaleza, pero así mismo su naturaleza dual le hacía único, algo que hasta el momento sólo Emil había visto, y lo había visto por qué llanamente, Emil era de naturaleza simple, llana y sensatamente transparente.

¿Quizás era por eso que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo? Egoísta, lo sabía, pero si alguien más terminaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado con él, con su nuevo amigo, podría torcerlo y echar a perder esa dulce ingenuidad que tenía por cualidad. Se podría decir que Leon quería mantenerlo en el estado más puro sin que nadie le dijera "lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal" aunque él mismo, lo había hecho cuando se había tratado de Hyung, pero francamente, su primo _estaba mal._

De Emil le gustaba el hecho de que preguntaba por mera curiosidad pero jamás para seguir el pensamiento de otros, seguía pensando por sí mismo, y eso en los tiempos modernos en que todos forman parte de un rebaño, era sagrado.

Un ruido rompió sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, al parecer se había caído algo de vidrio al piso. Leon salió de su habitación y se asomó por las escaleras sin realmente tener la intención de bajar. Bien podía imaginarse la situación. Tristemente era algo últimamente común en casa, sus padres llegaban cada quien en la noche y el más pequeño incidente desencadenaba una pelea de proporciones titánicas. A veces, la mañana siguiente alguno de los dos- ya fuese Arthur, su padre o Chun-Yan, su madre- se dedicaba a hablarle a Leon mal sobre el otro, secretamente eso lo hacía sentir un tanto desprotegido, pero de nuevo, no tenía intenciones de dejarse ver en absoluto vulnerable.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que te fijes! ¿Ya ves? ¡Tiraste mi jarra de agua! — Se escuchó la voz de su madre.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer drama de todo?!

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué simplemente no te fijas! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!

— ¡No me hables así! — Replicó Arthur enfadado— ¡Eres una histérica!

— ¡Ay por favor! No hablemos de histéricos, ¡que sales ganando!

Leon rodó los ojos y regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta, y una vez acostado en su cama, suspiró y mandó un mensaje en _Facebook._

_Jia Long: Em, ¿Estas por ahí?_

Bajó su celular y esperó unos minutos antes de obtener respuesta.

_Emil: Estaba cenando. ¿Qué pasa? _

_Jia Long: ¿Qué haces?_

_Emil_: … _¿Hablando contigo? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Jia Long: ¿Si vas a venir mañana? _

_Emil: si, aunque sea para verte jugar. _

_Jia Long: No hay videojuegos hípster _

_Emil: ja-ja-ja _

_Jia Long: ¿Te importa si te marco al tu cel? Es sólo que necesito escuchar tu voz_

_Emil: PFFF idiota, pero oye, ¿Tuu pidiendo permiso?_

_Jia Long: Hieres mis sentimientos. Entonces… ¿Puedo? :3c_

_Emil: ¿sí?, pero ¿No te saldrá muy caro?_

_Jia Long: lol nope te tengo añadido a mis números frecuentes._

_Emil: Oh _

_Jia Long: ok, deja marco._

* * *

**La noche del siguiente sábado**

La casa de Yvette se encontraba más hacía el centro de _Castle Hill, _bastante más cerca de la casa de Emil y su familia que de la de Leon en la zona más exclusiva de ese sitio. De alguna manera la casa de Yvette le recordó a Emil su situación de _"simple mortal" _ya que al juntarse con Leon y haber estado visitando su casa, se había hecho a la peculiar idea de que la única casa con proporciones NO enormes, era la suya.

Ver una casa normal, fue un extraño alivio.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado en la sala, la anfitriona se apresuró a conectar su computadora para hacer visible su programa de Karaoke, todos se prepararon para escoger sus canciones, antes de que la amenaza de Mei sobre _"si no escogen, les serán entregadas aleatoriamente" _se hiciera realidad.

Era extraño, pero para Emil verse rodeado de tantas personas cada vez parecía menos y menos bizarro y empezaba a sentirse más cómodo con ése ambiente. Sonreía más, estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo más últimamente de lo que había sonreído en toda su vida.

Leon fue el segundo en pasar después de Yong Soo quien peculiarmente los había deleitado con una bizarra versión de una versión moderna del _Ave María_. ¿De dónde sacaba la voz para hacer que la música de fondo sonase a su ritmo? Eso fue un misterio, pero de que Yong Soo tenía talento lo tenía.

Todos quedaron en silencio para escuchar a Leon, quien aprovechó el estar enfrente para mandarles un beso a todos cosa que los hizo reír y arrojarle palomitas. Y de pronto empezó a cantar una peculiar canción que hizo sonreír a Emil.

— _¡_esa es de _Imagine Dragons!_

Leon sonrió y estiró su mano para que Emil subiera con él al "escenario" y compartiera el momento con él.

Quizás fue un momento de euforia al estar divirtiéndose, la adrenalina del momento combinada con la alegría y la libertad. Pero Emil tomó esa mano y fue como si siempre la hubiese sujetado, se levantó de su asiento y compartió el "_micrófono_" con Leon en un momento en que atesoraría por siempre.

Todos aplaudieron al momento en que los dos se encontraban cantando, Emil a su muy peculiar manera de no mirar al frente y Leon en su estilo propio de actuar como si de un verdadero cantante se tratase, era extraño de mirar, pero al mismo tiempo, podría haber una postal mejor.

Para cuando fue el turno de Emil, quien fue el siguiente, éste impidió que Leon regresase a su lugar tomándole de la manga, todos rieron pero a Leon no le quedó de más que quedarse a su lado.

— Tú te quedas, yo te hice respaldo, tú me respaldas ahora.

Leon rodó los ojos y le dio otro golpecito como los ya bien acostumbrados en la frente. — Hecho, pero ya, ya, o sea, no llores.

Tras un pequeño empujón de parte de Emil, la música empezó y _From Finner _ de _Of Monsters and Men _se hizo presente en la sala y la voz de Emil, quien empezó con nerviosismo, retumbó con la melodía, sonriendo, Leon colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo y le acompaño en la melodía.

Así, era fácil perder el paso del tiempo, o de lo que realmente transmitían a los demás. Para cuando acabo la reunión, mientras Emil aun charlaba con los demás amigos del grupo, Yvette se alejó unos metros, lo suficiente para tener una conversación en privado con Leon a quien llamó con un movimiento de su mano.

Le miró preocupada, aunque no podía esconder su curiosidad. Jugó con el listón de su larga trenza y miró a su amigo intentando descifrar sus misterios.

— ¿Qué te traes? ¿Eh?

Leon le miró arqueando una ceja y cruzando de brazos, quizás de manera defensiva — ¿Perdón?

— Algo te traes tú, Kirkland, me enteré por ahí, que el martes Emi fue a tu casa, _Solamente él. _

—… ¿Es mi amigo? ¿Es normal?

— Si, bueno, no juzgo, pero en serio te veo _muy cerca_. ¿En serio te has encontrado tanto con él? Ya hacía mucho que no te veía tan…

— ¿Tan…?

—...diferente.

— Cómo que, ¿qué tengo de diferente?

— No lo sé… te ves más… ausente en algunas cosas, o alegre…

— ¿Está mal? — Ahora le miró confundido.

— ¡No!… es sólo que noto que te estás apegando mucho a él…

Leon se quedó sopesando levemente lo que estaba a punto de decir — Lo sé y ¿la verdad? Dudo que eso cambie — suspiró — me siento cómodo a su lado…

— Es eso... qué tal si-

Leon interrumpió — ¿Y si te dijera que creo que me gusta?

Ella le miró sorprendida, más que nada por lo directo que era, aun cuando ella ya sospechaba — … es eso… ¿Estás seguro?

Leon se encogió de hombros.

— Es que es eso lo que me...preocupa Leon, ¿Y si el no? … quizás te estás confundiendo, piénsalo bien, si actúas... ¿Y pierdes a tu amigo?

Entonces, aquellas palabras revelaron en Leon una nueva duda que lo dejó en silencio. Volteó a ver a Emil, quien al parecer escuchaba lo que fuese que Feliks tuviera que decir y lo miró atentamente.

Si, en efecto había algo en él, _físicamente _ que le gustaba, no podía decidir abiertamente si se trataba de su cabello platinado o el suave tono rosa de sus mejillas y labios, quizás las largas pestañas de sus ojos claros que en conjunto certeramente combinaban a la perfección con el tono de su voz. Pero además, su presencia, entera y dual, le empezaba a alumbrar su propia identidad.

De pronto Emil le volteó a ver y le sonrió, y Leon se encontró a sí mismo, regalándole una mirada llena de ternura, avanzó hasta él y bromeó un poco. Aunque dentro de sí, sintió una punzada en el pecho, no, definitivamente no podría arriesgarse a perderlo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar comentario!

Capitulo un poco más largo de lo usual. ¿Creo que ya se empieza a ver la forma de lo que puede suceder?

¡Espero les esté gustando! ¡Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y follows también!


	5. Cinco

.

.

Leon miró al techo de su habitación, el inmutable color blanco funcionaba como una metáfora de lo que intentaba hacer con su mente, quería relajarse y por primera vez en varios días, dejar de pensar en _lo que se suponía que debía hacer_. Sintió el peso de su gato trepar a la cama y bajó la mano para acariciarle, sentir el pelo entre los dedos y el animalito en cuestión comenzó a empujarle la mano con la nariz húmeda.

— O_ sea_ espérate, no tengo tantas manos— reclamó mirada en el techo, acto seguido, el gato _"Lee" _se trepó de lleno en su pecho y comenzó a mover las patas para hacerlo más cómodo. Después de que Lee finalmente se puso cómodo, Leon soltó la respiración que mantenía para no perturbar a su mascota, acto seguido lo acarició de nuevo. — Ya se viene el catorce de febrero… — suspiró consiente de lo que eso se significaba: decenas de chicas intentando darle chocolates y presentes.

— Pero ese día se supone que es con alguien especial ¿Cierto? — Miró al gato por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al techo.

Leon pensó y caviló un poco más sobre lo que había hablado con Yvette noches atrás con respecto a Emil. ¿Estaría confundido? Era probable pero no cien por ciento seguro, después de todo _él sabía cómo se sentí_a. Sabía que se sentía _atraído_ a su nuevo amigo y que le gustaba estar con él, pensaba que podía ser pasajero y pensaba que de igual forma podría ser algo estable. Tan pronto como descubriera si había _una oportunidad, _aquello quedaría definido, si Emil no se sentía de la misma forma entonces habría que moverse, si por el contrario, Emil daba a entender que había _una oportunidad_, - aunque sonaba poco probable- podía dar un paso adelante, y decirle como se sentía.

— Es un juego arriesgado... pero no quiero estarme lamentando… ¿Qué tal si alguien más se le acerca?

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Que alguien me diga! ¿Por qué he de pasar éste san Valentín a solas?— Feliks soltó un alarido, todos se encontraban a media semana disfrutando del tiempo de receso y sus almuerzos en el lugar de siempre.

— Existen también los amigos ¿Sabias?— Yvette contestó.

— ¡Oh vamos! Ese día es diferente, para acurrucarse con alguien y tú sabes… — Luego suspiró resignado.

— Afortunadamente, yo si la pasaré con una linda y curvilínea chica —Marcello habló con coquetería — ¿Verdad Mei?

Todos se sorprendieron, Mei solo rio — Le prometí para que no pasará el día solo — Los demás rieron.

—Pensé que habías dicho curvilínea — Agregó Leon y recibió una bolita de papel en la cara cortesía de Mei.

— ¡Grosero!

— Como sea, yo si tengo una cita— Yong Soo reveló de la nada — ¿ubican a Bobbie Lee?

— ¿La texana? — Cuestionó Mei.

— Es de Misisipi… — la corrigió.

— ¿y tú Leon? —Yvette cuestionó al chico y de inmediato todos se voltearon a verle, curiosos. ¿Tendría Leon Kirkland una cita para el viernes? ¿Sería acaso Lan?

— _Nope_— el chico negó levemente — es un puesto vacante todavía.

— ¡Oh! Las chicas enloquecerán cuando se enteren…

— No estoy buscando.

Yvette lo miró fijamente— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien? — inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia Emil quien había vuelto a concentrarse en su cartón de leche individual.

Leon captó eso y frunció levemente el ceño — Creo que sí, aún me falta decirle.

— ¿Y crees que te diga que si?

Leon la miró fijamente, inmerso en su plática con Yvette, las pistas sutiles a la conversación de la noche de Karaoke. — No lo sé, Yvette, pero al menos lo sabrá.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si decide ya no hablarte?

Todos se extrañaron con esa conversación.

— ¿la conocemos? — preguntó Yong Soo.

Leon negó levemente — No… no creo. — decidió no ser tan obvio y suspiró.

— ¿Le dirás a Lan?

—… Ahm— Abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por su primo, Yong Soo.

— ¡Ya se! Mis padres se irán, así que ¡haré una fiesta! ¡Invítala!

— ¡Oh! ¡Una fiesta suena genial! —agregó Feliks emocionado y así, todos apoyaron la idea a excepción de Leon quien pensó que no era necesario, de Emil quien realmente no entendía lo interesante de esas fiestas y Hyung Soo quien suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que no era buena idea.

— ¡Bien! ¡Fiesta el sábado en la noche!

Los demás gritaron emocionados.

.

— ¿Iras a la fiesta de Yong Soo? — Leon preguntó a Emil una vez ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, a solas.

— No lo sé…

— Estarías en una auténtica fiesta americana…

— ¿Con toda la mala fama que tienen?

Leon sonrió y asintió — Oh si, con toda la peor, salvajes e irresponsables. ¿Qué dices? ¿Paso por ti el viernes?

Emil le miró extrañado— ¿Seguro? ¿No ibas a invitar a…? ¡Digo! Sería...raro si voy con ustedes ¿no?

— _Nah_, no le voy a decir…además Yvette tiene razón ¿Cierto? Es cosa de amigos también.

— Oh. — Asintió — ¡seguro! _, _ya me enseñarás a comportarme en una fiesta americana.

— Cuenta con ello…— le sonrió y luego se detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Era el momento indicado? Leon oprimió los labios, frente a él, Emil le miró confundido, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia arriba, esos pequeños detalles de él que le hacían pensar que realmente _había algo _ en él. — ¿Emil?

— ¿Si?... ¿Qué sucede, pasa algo?

Leon negó suavemente — ¿No piensas tu llevar a nadie?

— ¿a la fiesta? No, no conozco a muchos ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿No te agrada alguien? Podría ayudarte a invitarla

Emil alzó las manos confundido — ¿Estás pensando en una cita doble con Lan y contigo y otra chica y yo?

Aquello espabiló a Leon un poco — Bueno, no suena mal ciertamente…

— Supongo que no, pero no tengo a nadie en mente, no me urge tampoco pero _hey_, Podrías ir con Yong Soo y Bobbie Lee ¿No lo crees?

Leon fingió pensar — _Nah_, no lo creo. Como sea, seguimos con los planes de fiesta. Viernes en la noche paso por ti ¿De acuerdo? ¡Oh! Pide permiso…

— Ja-ja, tranquilo, mi madre te adora...y si le digo que pasaré la tarde en una fiesta en _Green_ _Grassland_ seguro me dejará.

Leon rio — no, no la tarde, Emi, pasarás _la noche_ en una fiesta…

—Oh…

— Si quieres yo le digo, y le prometo que estarás bien…

— ¿Ah sí?

— Claro — asintió — le diré que no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Emil rio levemente — Ya la tienes comprada con eso. De acuerdo, viernes en la noche — suspiró no creyendo aún que iría a una de esas pesadas fiestas dignas del olvido.

— Entremos a clase, que, no quiero perder estilo si me gritan.

Emil rodó los ojos siguiéndolo hacia el aula. Leon suspiró, primer intento, fallido.

* * *

Segundo Intento:

— ¡Emil!

— ¿Uhm?— El aludido volteó a ver a su amigo, era jueves, un día antes de la fiesta, ya había pedido permiso a su madre para asistir debido a la persuasión – y presión de Leon. Emil pensó que seguramente Leon iría a preguntar sobre ese asunto. — Dijo que sí.

Leon se detuvo y chasqueó los dedos — ¡ese es mi Emi!

Ambos continuaron andando por el camino — Ayer en la azotea... le dijiste a Yvette que había alguien… dime ¿lo harás?

Leon arqueó una ceja pero no se animó a verle directamente — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Curiosidad supongo, pero no sabía que había alguien más que te gustase… además de Lan.

— Te diré si tú me dices si te gusta alguien.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero ya te he dicho que no hay nadie…

— Ah — se encogió de hombros — Entonces no.

— ¡Leon!

— Emi…— le llamó jugando— es que no sé cómo lo tomarías.

El chico abrió los ojos ampliamente y se detuvo — ¿Por qué?…

— Digamos que es algo así como, tabú, no todos lo toman a bien… — suspiró.

— ¿Es un chico?— preguntó calmadamente, no había de otra, pensó.

Leon sonrió levemente y continuó su marcha sin inmutarse — Si, es un chico, pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo.

— Ya veo… eso si es difícil, digo, debe ser más fácil si fuese una chica ¿no? Muchas chicas ya te quisieran con ellas…

Leon rio un tanto descaradamente — También me gustan las chicas.

— ¿tiras de los dos lados?

Leon sonrió y divertido le dio un golpecito en la cabeza — Se te están pegando las frases de acá, ¿qué onda?

Emil le enseñó la lengua y luego infló las mejillas — ¡déjame! Tengo que aprender. Cual sea, ¿De quién se trata?

— Ah, saliste curioso…

— ¡Claro que sí! Dime, ¡No le diré a nadie!

— No lo conoces…

— Obvio.

— Es mayor que yo, eso es todo lo que te diré.

— ¿Tienes un fetiche o algo con los mayores?

Leon rio— _yeah._

Acto seguido Emil le pellizcó el brazo — Bueno, pero de todas forma si no le dices nunca sabrá.

Leon lo abrazó de lado — ¡Que sabio eres!

— ¡Déjame!

Leon rio pero suspiró levemente. No había sabido cómo interpretar eso, además Emil había dicho que no estaba interesado en nadie, ¿Debía seguir insistiendo? Tragó saliva, claro que debía seguir insistiendo, algo dentro de si se lo hizo saber.

— Emil…

— ¿Si?

Leon lo detuvo sujetándole por los hombros y respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, pensativo, en su mente se imaginó las palabras exactas. « _¿Emil? Me gustas mucho, demasiado, no sé en qué momento exacto me empezaste a gustar, pero estoy seguro que es real, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín?» _

— ¿Leon?

— ¿Emil? — Se preparó para hablar y decir todo lo que sentía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosado.

— ¡Ahí están! — De pronto la voz de Yong Soo resonó en el pasillo. — ¡Los estábamos buscando! ¿Quieren ir de compras? Mei quiere una blusa nueva para la fiesta de mañana.

Leon resopló pesadamente — No, tenemos suficiente ropa.

Emil rio levemente — _Tu_ tendrás suficiente ropa...pero ahora que lo pienso yo no tengo nada que ponerme…

Yong Soo sonrió y abrazó a Emil de lado — ¡Hecho! Estas en buenas manos, nadie mejor que yo para eso ¡Tengo el mejor estilo!

—No, _Yo_ tengo el mejor estilo — afirmó Leon sujetando al chico del otro lado para acompañarlos al centro comercial.

Segundo intento fallido.

* * *

.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos TODOS en la misma tienda? ¡Qué falta de estilo!

— Yong Soo, calla de una buena vez, o harás que me duela la cabeza, tengo tres horas escuchando tus quejas, has agotado mi sarcasmo. — Se quejó Leon, a su lado en una banca y con una pequeña bolsa de una tienda de ropa, estaba Emil exhausto.

— Creí que sólo veníamos por un par de cosas…— se quejó también.

— ¡No son aptos para el _shopping _extremo! De Emil no me sorprende — dijo Yong Soo — ¿Pero tu Leon?

El aludido se talló la cara — Quería descansar un poco… y hablar con alguien.

— ¡Oh! — Se mostró interesado— ¿Cheng Lan?

Leon se volvió a tallar la cara, ¿Por qué insistían tanto? —..._yeah_— mintió.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Yong Soo? ¿Podrías ayudarme? — Bobbie Lee, la novia en tiempo de Yong Soo le llamó y cuando éste fue con ella, los otros dos chicos suspiraron un poco encontrándose a solas. Mei y los demás se encontraban también viendo otras prendas.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir? — Preguntó Leon — Puedo llevarte de regreso…

Emil se reincorporó y le miró de frente — ¿Pero y los demás?

— puedo volver por ellos…

— Tan considerado conmigo…

Leon sonrió levemente — te notas cansado e incómodo…

A esa sonrisa, Emil se encontró respondiendo con otra — ya... está bien... sólo por que insistes.

Leon se puso de pie y tendió una mano para ayudarle y ambos salir de la tienda —Estarán aquí por horas, créeme, me dará tiempo de ir y venir.

— Hecho.

Ambos avanzaron hasta el estacionamiento y se perdieron entre el amplio espacio antes de dar con el alto de Leon, desde luego que aprovecharon para reír y hacer bromas competentes solo a los dos. Cuando por fin llegaron se quedaron en silencio en el auto por escasos momentos. ¿Desde cuándo el silencio era tan cómodo con otra persona? No era incomodo ni inquietante, ninguno de los dos sentía le necesidad de iniciar una charla ociosa e innecesaria.

— Bien, te llevo — Leon rompió el silencio y encendió el auto, había decidido postergar unos minutos más su declaración de amor. Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, Emil se recargaba tranquilamente en el asiento y empezaba a dormitar. Se imaginó a si mismo diciendo las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir. «_Quien me gusta, eres tú_». Tal vez ahora era el momento, si, estaba siendo fuerte, honesto. Juntó todo su valor y abrió los labios… — Quien me-

Una canción electrónica sonó, el celular de Emil comenzó a vibrar haciendo que el chico en cuestión brincara y que Leon regresase la completa atención al frente. _Maldición _pensó el chico.

— ¡Mi celular! —Emil lo tomó y sacudió la cabeza antes de responder — ¿Mamá? No, estoy con Leon, si, fuimos al centro comercial con unos amigos. No, de hecho ya voy para allá, si mamá, si comí ¿Qué? No. Ya. — colgó y suspiró. — Ya me estaba quedando dormido…

— Ajá...

— Oh lo siento, no… es solo que estoy molido.

— ¿Oh? ¡No!, está bien, es solo que estaba pensando en algo— Leon le sonrió— ya casi llegamos de hecho…

Tercer intento fallido.

Tal vez lo mejor, era no decirle nada…

— Buenas noches Emi, nos vemos mañana y no se te olvide que mañana paso por ti…

— Buenas noches, y está bien. Gracias también por traerme hoy.

Leon hizo un gesto de despedida con sus dedos en su frente — no hay problema.

.

.

* * *

.

Leon se recostó en su cama después de volver del centro comercial. _Lee_, su gato se acurrucó a su lado como casi todas las noches. El chico alzó a su mascota y comenzó a presionar sus patitas para sacarle las garras, como si se tratase de una esponjita. El gato se quejó pero no hizo más.

— ¿Y si le llamo? Podría decírselo por teléfono…

_Lee_ se le quedó viendo, como si lo juzgara.

—No me mires así…— suspiró y de pronto escuchó su celular timbrar. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? Contestó con flojera — _¿yeah?_

— _¿Leon? Soy Yvette_.

— Ah, hola. ¿Sucede algo?

—_No, solo tenía curiosidad de algo; fuiste a dejar a Emil ¿Cierto? Por un momento creí que se había ido solo, pero supuse que-_

Leon la interrumpió — Si, lo fui a llevar a su casa porque se veía cansado, ustedes se tardan mucho y él no está acostumbrado.

_ — Que considerado… ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?_

— No, no pude...— respiró profundamente — Intenté, claro que sí, o sea, ya me conoces, intenté pero…

— _¿Pero?_

— Pero por alguna razón no pude, cada que intenté decírselo, o él mismo no entendía o algo nos interrumpía, justo ahora de hecho o sea estaba pensando en llamarle y decirle lo que siento.

—… _¿En serio? ¿Por teléfono? No sé Leon, quizás por algo no se pudo, es tu amigo ¿no? No creo que esté en el mismo canal que tú… ¿intentaste averiguar algo?_

— Le pregunté si le gustaba alguien y me dijo que no…

— _Mmh._

_ — _ Lo sé, lo sé… y también le dije que me gustaba un chico, no pareció asombrado, quizás no es homofóbico pero…

— _Leon, ¿Aun así no entendió? _

— Yeah…

— _Quizás si entendió y fingió que no._

Leon frunció el cejo — No, el no haría eso.

— _¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?_

— Porque sé cuándo miente, y sé que es ingenuo.

— _Bien, bueno, si quieres sigue intentando, sólo te diré que por algo no ha pasado, tal vez no es tiempo, tal vez la vida te está dando señales para que no comprometas tu amistad con él. _

— Tal vez… — Leon se quedó pensando — ¿Nada más llamaste para desanimarme?

— _¡Oh no! ¡No lo interpretes así! Es sólo que no quisiera verte herido, ya pasó cuando Lan te dijo que ella salía con Santiago… no mereces que te den la vuelta…_

— Pues gracias, pero, esas cosas pasan ¿Sabes? Y no porque tú no tengas el valor de decirle lo que sientes a Marcello vengas a querer mezclarme en eso, o sea no es justo.

— _Leon...no te enojes._

— No me enojo, me frustro, todos quieren que vaya y hable con Lan, ¿Cierto? Hasta tú, según que por que ella está soltera ahora, bueno ella continuó con su vida ¿Ok? Y yo por fin encuentro un nuevo interés en alguien más y o sea el mundo se detiene, ¿Qué de malo tiene? ¿Es porque es mi amigo? ¿Cuántas veces pasa eso en el mundo? Como que no soy el único, ni el primero ni el ultimo ¿sabes? A mí se me hace que está de más poner tanto pero a mi situación— habló y respiró agitadamente — Y si, quizás tengas razón, quizás no deba decirle, porque claro que no quiero perder su amistad, es sólo que es frustrante que todo mundo pretenda meterse en lo que no les incumbe…

— _Es decir, yo._

—… ¿Para qué te miento y te digo que no? No siento que hubiese necesidad alguna de decirme que hacer y que no…

— _Ya te lo dije, yo no creo que Emil esté en el mismo lugar que tú… y muy probablemente tú te sientas así como "rebote" por lo sucedido con Lan. ¿Has pensado en eso? Date tiempo para darte cuenta si lo que sientes es en serio o no, no puedes jugar todas tus cartas de inmediato, si Emil te dijo que no hay nadie hazle caso y espera… si actúas ahora en serio puedes perder su amistad...Leon te lo digo como amiga...quizás soy mandona y controladora, pero créeme lo hago por tu bien._

Leon suspiró — Bien, yo quería decirle antes de la fiesta, pero está bien, intentaré escucharte... y de una vez te aclaro, que no voy a intentar nada con Lan. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿_Estás seguro que ya no te gusta?_

El chico dejó salir un resoplido —… Me gusta, me sigue gustando, ese tipo de cosas no cambian con la llegada de alguien más…

— _¿Te gustan los dos?_

— Si, de diferentes maneras pero sí.

—_Entonces más a mi favor, Leon. No hagas ningún movimiento con Emil hasta que no estés seguro que puedes dar tu 100% para pelear por él._

Leon sintió su corazón estremecerse y luego latir aprisionado. Tragó saliva y asintió — bien... supongo que tienes razón… pero si alguien más llega, lo voy a lamentar por siempre…

— _Si alguien más llega al corazón de Emil, significará que no te tocaba estar con él, y seguirás adelante…_

— ¿Yvette?… ¿Tú te sientes atraída por él?

— _Leon…— _ella dejó escapar una risa leve —_ Creo que es muy… ¿Bonito? Es raro usar esa palabra en un chico, pero él lo es. Sin embargo, aunque "no le diría que no" no me siento así por él ¿Ese es tu miedo? Tú sabes lo que yo siento…_

— Ya, lo siento, es sólo que siento que topo con pared.

— _Está bien, yo también lamento...tener que decirte todas estas cosas, quizás si están de más, pero… _ — la chica suspiró — _En fin, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana._

— _bye_.

* * *

La casa de Yong Soo- o más bien, de sus padres- era grande, incluso más que la casa donde vivía Leon. Esto habría sido explicado por la suntuosidad con la aquella familia gustaba de disfrutar y vivir. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela ya se encontraban divirtiendo en el amplio jardín y piscina que el anfitrión, Yong Soo, había dispuesto para todos. El ruido, estruendoso y pop llenaba todo el espacio y podría ser percibido desde la acera. ¿Estaría toda la escuela presente? Probablemente.

— Así que… ¿Esta es una verdadera fiesta americana?— Emil preguntó aun absorto por lo que sus ojos veían.

— Verdadera fiesta _adolescente_ americana — Respondió Leon quien salió del auto y abrió la portezuela del copiloto para que Emil descendiese. — ¿Cómo te la imaginabas?

Emil quien para la ocasión llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y chaqueta a juego, se encogió de hombros a medida que avanzaban por el camino rumbo a la casa, no había siquiera necesidad de tocar ya que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Tampoco hubo la necesidad de presentarse a los demás ni saludar a nadie, cada quién estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos lo suficiente para no prestar atención a los demás; o eso fue hasta cierto punto pues Leon Kirkland seguía siendo Leon Kirkland y era su amigo y de alguna forma, acompañante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algún grupo de amigos intentase jalar a Leon dentro de su círculo para charlar, y él, no viéndose grosero ni déspota intercambió palabras unos instantes antes de alegar que «_Estaba buscando a sus amigos_» Después, acompañado de Emil, subió las escaleras para hacer lo antes avisado. Sin éxito.

Para aquél momento, ambos chicos adivinaron, Marcelo e Yvette estarían charlando amenamente en un sofá, Yong Soo y su novia estarían demasiado entrados disfrutándose el uno al otro como para siquiera prestar atención al mundo desenvolviéndose a su alrededor. Lo mismo podría incluso decirse de los demás. ¿Acaso incluso Leopold se encontraría perdido en la vorágine del mundo adolescente? Feliks, por supuesto, estaba siendo él mismo, alentando a los alumnos a arrojar a otros chicos a la piscina.

— Por lo visto todos han tomado ya lo suficiente para no tener bien sus conciencias… — Emil soltó apenas se sentó en una silla que reposaba cerca de una mesa, a su lado, Leon le ofreció un vaso con una bebida color ámbar. — no tomo. —alegó.

Leon solo negó levemente — Ni yo, pero no te lo estaba preguntando — Añadido a eso, él mismo pegó un largo y profundo trago a su bebida, una fuerte mezcla de ron especiado con refresco de cola. Al menos con eso, se disfrazaba un poco el sabor; Emil también lo pensó así, el sabor de la soda de cola enmascaraba por completo la poco placentera sensación del ron en su lengua, el sabor a raíz que tanto amaba – tanto la _coke_ como el _regaliz,_ benditos productos – le llenó la boca y le indujo a terminarse el vaso completo, y pedir otro, y luego otro y después, otro pero con otra bebida, total. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Leon hasta cierto punto procuró ser más consiente y responsable con respecto a lo que se llevaba a la boca, tras dos bebidas como la primera cambió por un vaso de agua y se logró estabilizar un poco. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ya charlando con Emil? Había perdido la cuenta. Después, cuando Leon mismo abrió los ojos se fijó que su amigo se encontraba ya charlando con otro grupo de personas. Se encogió de hombros y se anexó a sí mismo a la plática, y disfrutó junto a su amigo, de un poco de las conversaciones que _Michael _un estudiante a punto de graduarse, se encontraba compartiendo con los demás.

De pronto, y de golpe, Leon se arrepintió de tantas cosas que los dedos de su mano derecha fueron insuficientes para enlistar. Para empezar se arrepintió de no haberle dicho de frente las cosas a Emil, aunque pensando lo que Yvette había dicho sabía que había sido lo mejor, ahí, Emil lo veía como un amigo y nada más, absolutamente, nada más. Pero también se arrepintió de más cosas, como el hecho de que había tomado demasiado y ahora quería huir del lugar y no podría dado que no se atrevía a conducir así – Leon Kirkland era en su manera, muy responsable- Se arrepintió de haber dejado a Emil entablar charla con ese otro grupo, se arrepintió de haber ingresado a la charla, se arrepintió de siquiera haber ido a la fiesta, se arrepintió de todo. Y la razón de tanto conflicto se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿De qué hablan que no me invitan eh?— Lan Cheng, la chica por la que había estado suspirando el último año se acercó al grupo, cabello suelto, lacio y largo hasta su cadera, con un ceñido vestido verde esmeralda, sus vivaces ojos destellaban tras los espejuelos que llevaba puestos, mismos que eran de marco fino y metálico color dorado. No estaba tomada, estaba perfecta y en sus cinco sentidos, sonriéndole a todos con los labios color carmín y los dientes perlados.

Leon respiró profundamente — Anécdotas, de la fiesta del pueblo del año pasado— respondió calmadamente, por su fortuna, el alcohol en su sistema se había bajado un poco, lo suficiente para coordinar coherentemente. Lo que si lo asustó, sin embargo fue la violencia con la que su corazón se sacudió al verla, o más bien, el exacto momento en que ella, cruzó el espacio entre el pequeño grupo de gente y se sentó junto a Emil, sonriéndole y saludándolo, estirando su mano, presentándose «_Hola, soy Cheng Lan» _y después chocando su mejilla con la del chico.

Emil por su parte, parpadeo dos veces antes de captar _quien_ se había ido a sentar a su lado, pero cuando por fin obtuvo la respuesta y miró el gesto en el rostro de su amigo- quien estaba por completo ensimismado- sonrió levemente, se puso de pie.

— Voy a… — se detuvo a pensar en un pretexto — por ahí. — añadió sin tapujos y Leon y Lan quedaron atrás, aun cuando su amigo se puso de pie.

— Emil, ¿A dónde vas? — comentó Leon siguiéndole.

— _Por ahí—_ repitió — No desaproveches la oportunidad— le indicó con una sonrisa y Leon tragó saliva. ¿De eso se trataba? La mirada de los demás se sentía pesada y Leon suspiró. ¿Era eso lo que Emil quería en definitiva? ¿_También él?_ Leon se resignó y lo dejo ir, retomó su asiento y continuó su charla con Cheng Lan.

Así, Emil desapareció de la escena, subió las escaleras y se dedicó a sentir el viento en una terraza cuya puerta estaba abierta. Y no entendió por qué, pero estuvo seguro, que su corazón empezó a doler, un poquito, tan solo un poquito.

Pero cada vez más.

* * *

.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, ¿Cuánto podrían durar aquellos jóvenes embriagándose y bebiendo? Emil se recargó en el balcón, su cabeza aun daba vueltas y sentía una punzada en la sien. Maldito alcohol.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado, alzó la vista y vio los ojos rasgados de su amigo, su cabello revuelto y su sonrisa inconfundible. — Hey, así que estabas aquí.

Emil sonrió — Si, creo que necesitaba aire — respondió con trabajo, le costaba demasiado esfuerzo formular una fase coherente. Su mente veía todo de manera difusa, tal vez el aire le había hecho daño.

Leon, quien había vuelto a beber, le pasó una mano por el cabello, suave y revoltoso. Estuvo tentado en bajar la mano para dirigirla por su mejilla y su nuca, atraparle y acercarle, respirar su aroma y calor y por fin plantar un bien merecido beso en esos labios ligeramente rosas. Pero se contuvo, se contuvo con todo el autocontrol que alguna vez pudo usar, y bajó su mano reposándola en el hombro de Emil, y se recargó en el levemente, en un intento vago de abrazarle y echarle la culpa al alcohol.

—_Emi_ bebí demasiado…

Y _Emi_, rio levemente dejando que Leon se recargase en él y él mismo recargándose en el ángulo del balcón y la pared. Cerró los ojos, después de todo el calor de Leon era plenamente disfrutable. — ¿Por qué no te sientas?

— No quiero...estoy bien así…

Emil se sonrojó, sentirlo tan cerca estaba mezclando todas sus emociones, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase, que sus sentidos se perdiesen, incluso ya no sentía los efectos del alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo, solo lo sentía a él, a su respiración en su cuello, el compás de su pecho elevándose calmadamente, su voz, su tierna y suave voz tan cerca de él, y su aroma, cálido y armonioso, como si fuese el sol, o el mismo calor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Alzó los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo, alegando un pretexto — Te vas a caer…— y le rodeó con sus brazos y sus dedos se pasearon por el cabello castaño.

Leon se alzó un poco, pegando su frente a la de su amigo y asintió — Me voy a caer…— y luego rio levemente, sin saber si era por el alcohol, o por la extraña euforia que estaba sintiendo. Quería estar así siempre y no querer romper ese contacto. Suspiró levemente — ¿Y si nos caemos?

— Mmh preferiría que no — Emil respondió levemente, sintió la voz y respiración de Leon frente a él. ¿Qué pasaría si ladeaba levemente la cabeza? ¿Si caía a la tentación? ¿Si se permitía por un ápice mínimo, ceder y besarle? Probablemente, crearía un caos. No quería perder a Leon…

Leon tragó saliva levemente, observó a Emil a los ojos, conectándose un poco y sonrió, luego miró sus labios entreabiertos, invitantes y sin sospecha de lo que Leon quería hacerles, besarles hasta tornarlos color rojo, humedecerlos y aprisionarles, alimentarse, recibirlos entre los suyos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos chicos se separaron de manera instantánea, respirando profundamente intentando aparentar que nada había estado a punto de pasar. En la puerta, Feliks les miró incrédulo, _él sabía_. Leon entonces reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, reaccionando a lo que _había estado a punto de hacer_.

Y entró en pánico.

— ¡Feliks! — alzó los brazos.

— _Ooops, o sea, sorry_ por interrumpirlos…

— ¡No!— Leon enfatizó — No hacíamos nada _malo…_

Emil abrió los ojos y comprendió, que todo aquel momento había sido tan solo una ilusión y que había sido tan solo producto del alcohol. _Que lo que iba a pasar no era correcto_. Entonces se empezó a reír, empezó a fingir que le era gracioso y rio estruendosamente, falsamente pero ¿quién podría saber eso?

Feliks arqueó una ceja — Como sea, los estaba buscando — habló moviendo las manos — hay alguien desnudo en la piscina quería comprobar que no eran ustedes.

Emil continúo su actuación riendo — _Igual_ _eres_ _tuuuu_

Feliks se rio — ¡Estas pero si BIEN pasado! — comentó antes de darse la vuelta y Leon lo siguió. Hablándole en voz baja.

—No es lo que estabas pensando…

Feliks sonrió irónicamente — ¡no! ¡Ya vi! No te preocupes no diré nada, pero oye ¿Cuántas se tomó? ¡Ya no lo dejes tomar más o el desnudo en la piscina será él! — Dijo y se alejó riendo.

Cuando Leon regresó a la terraza encontró a Emil sentado en una silla mirando al cielo, cantando algo sin sentido.

— ¿Estas bien?

Y Emil rio levemente, una y otra vez — no… no lo estoy..., ¡creo que tomé demasiado!

Leon sonrió sintiéndose confundido — Ven… te llevo a casa...

**Fin del capitulo V**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios!

Omg la respuesta que este fic ha tenido es grandiosa y me hace MUY feliz muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. ;;

Y si jaja _Lee _es el Hongkat


	6. seis

**Lunes siguiente…**

_« ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de no haber hecho algo, o de haber dicho algo? ¿Alguna vez has sentido tanta rabia contigo mismo tras haber dicho lo incorrecto? ¿Alguna vez has querido regresar el tiempo y traer de regreso la oportunidad que pudo significar un cambio del todo?, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un completo imbécil, tal que quieres desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?»_

— Yo sí.

— Leon... — Yvette le sobó el brazo — no te estés torturando tan feo…

— Es que si… — se talló la cara frustrado — Estoy ahí, abrazándole, tan cerca...— suspiró no tienes idea… es tan abrazable...

— Enfócate…— dijo ella con un visible sonrojo.

Él sacudió la cabeza — Pues eso, así de cerca y Feliks entra y yo salgo con esa estupidez…

— ¿Qué pasó luego?

Leon se talló la cara — Dijo que había tomado demasiado, y ahí ya lo vi visiblemente tomado, luego…— se talló la mejilla.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, le dije que lo llevaba a su casa y eso paso… había pensado que nos quedáramos toda la noche en la fiesta y eso, o tal vez salir por ahí a comer algo en esos cafés de 24 horas… pero _nah _y para colmo llegué a ver a mis padres discutiendo de nuevo…

— Oh…

— No me importan sus pleitos, lo que ahorita me importa es Emil… tengo miedo ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal y todo eso fue solo producto del alcohol en su persona? Por qué te juro que él también estaba muy cómodo ahí… y se sintió tan bien... pero toda la mañana ha estado evadiéndome, digo, le llamé al celular el domingo y no me contestó…

— ¿En serio crees que se haya enojado?

— No sé...igual me saludó pero _siento_ que me está evadiendo y es que sinceramente... o una de dos...o está enojado porque... me le acerqué así... o... por lo que dije después…

Ella asintió — ciertamente es de idiotas querer besar a alguien y después decir "_no estábamos haciendo nada malo" _como si besarlo fuera lo peor en el mundo…

— ¡Lo sé! _Ugh — _se cubrió la cara — que imbécil soy…

— Aunque por otro lado si se enojó porque te le acercaste así… no sé, igual y creyó que te estabas aprovechando de él solamente porque no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y ahora cree lo peor de ti.

Leon la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos — ¡Qué bueno que eres mi amiga! ¡Qué paz me has dado!

— Oh, perdón… ¿Pero no crees que… sea como sea tienes que ir y decirle cómo te sientes?

— Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, ¿A ver porque simplemente no vas y dices eso a Marcello?

Ella enrojeció al instante — ¡Yo no estuve a punto de besarlo y me retracté!

— _Auch_

— ¡yajá!

— Ahora, sé hombrecito y dile, "Emil, me gustas"

Leon arqueó una ceja en disgusto — Que poco estilo tienes, la verdad, o sea…

— ¡Claro! Retractarse es lo de hoy

Leon se volvió a cubrir la cara — ¡Ya déjame!

— _Pfff_, cual sea, hazte a la idea de que le tienes que decir, no puedes dejar que pase más tiempo y eso si haga que se arruine su amistad…

— Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo.

* * *

.

.

— Tú tienes algo, a mí no me puedes mentir, yo lo sé todo ¿me oyes? ¿Eh, Emil?

— No precisamente por intuición, Feliks, sino porque lo atestiguaste todo…

Feliks sonrió complacido de estar por escuchar lo que prometía ser un gran chisme. Se acomodó los lentes que usaba para aparentar en clases, y le miró interesado, el profesor había salido, así que tendría tiempo para sacar todas las verdades. Emil por su lado había regresado la vista al libro, aunque evidentemente no estaba leyendo ni media palabra.

— _Oh_, entonces... si tiene que ver con lo que _no vi_ en esa fiesta ¿huh?

Emil le miró con gesto de obviedad — no puedes culparme de…

— ¿Querer besarlo?— Feliks sonrió descaradamente— ¡Claro que no! No te culpo en absoluto, o sea ¿Quién no? ¡Hasta yo! Te juro que me lo como todito.

Emil le miró un tanto escandalizado — ¡Feliks!

— ¡Que?! _ O sea_, no me vas a negar que el tipo es…— respiró profundamente — está rico

Emil negó con la cabeza varias veces — No puedo creer que esté hablando de todo esto contigo…

— _o sea, _noteenojes, ya, no diré nada de tu hombre, _Ush_ que posesivo me saliste.

— ¡no es mi hombre!

De pronto el salón entero se quedó en silencio y los compañeros les voltearon a ver, unos con cara sorprendida y otros sonriendo pintorescamente, se escuchó un «_Uuuuuuuuuy» _colectivo que logró sonrojar a Emil.

— ¡no es lo que creen!

— ajá, es mucho peor — añadió Feliks logrando que su amigo se frustrara aún más. Por fortuna los demás chicos regresaron a sus asuntos y Emil suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello de manera irremediable varias veces, aunque trataba de no cerrar mucho los ojos, o el recuerdo de Leon y su calor, sus delicados labios atrayéndole a cometer _semejante locura_ le atacaría de nuevo.

Emil suspiró larga y profundamente.

— _wow_ que suspiro, anda, entonces ¿Si se besaron?

Emil arqueó la ceja— ¿no? De lo contrario no estaría sintiéndome tan mal…

— ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

— porque él está enamorado de esa mujer, ¿no? Hasta por eso dijo eso…

De inmediato la mirada de ambos cayó al suelo — anda tú, no te decaigas, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Ya vi que lo estas evitando

— Es que… ¿Qué le diré? Estoy pretendiendo que nada pasó pero… es que no quiero oír sus explicaciones… que me diga porque dijo eso y…— suspiró — no quiero que me eche en cara lo que ya se.

— ¿Te gusta en serio?

Emil suspiró —me gusta en serio… solo no sabía que _podía gustarme así_. Estoy entrando en punto de conflicto…créeme, tal vez… sólo estoy confundido porque es mi amigo.

— Yo soy tu amigo y no quieres conmigo… ¿o sí?

Emil rio levemente — no…

— Por mucho que eso ofenda — Feliks rio también — _o sea_, lo capto, ¿ves?…

Emil asintió levemente.

— Aunque creo ciertamente que tienes un problema con tus gustos, Leon está bien pero también yo lo estoy— dijo elegantemente y seguro de sus palabras, incapaz de delatar si bromeaba o no.

— ¿Alguna vez te tomas las cosas en serio?

— Todo el tiempo, _todo _el tiempo.

Emil sonrió condescendientemente, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo, sin embargo sabía que si se atrevía a decir en voz alta sus planes, por seguridad que su amigo le impediría llevar a cabo su plan, pero no podía ser tan egoísta ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal si con sus acciones, Leon solo se había comprometido en alguna situación poco plácida para él? Cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que Cheng Lan había arribado a la fiesta, con su elegante porte y mirada, con su brillante forma de ser, ciertamente, no culpaba a su amigo por tener _un flechazo_ en ella; la sola mirada de Leon le había dicho tantas cosas de ese instante, jamás se imaginó que su amigo _pudiera ver a alguien _de _esa_ forma, tan absorto y observadoramente, como si con su escrutinio pretendiese memorizar y llevarse consigo el recuerdo de su faz y su voz. Quizás por ello había sucedido lo que sucedió con él, con Emil, o eso él pensó, después de todo era como si Leon Kirkland hubiese sacado su frustración _de momento_ tan solo para recuperar la compostura segundos después.

Emil tenía que hacer algo o terminaría en una situación que para ser franco, no quería experimentar, así que se puso de pie y guardó sus cosas en la mochila apenas la clase hubo terminado.

— Voy a hacer algo…

— ¿Qué harás?

Emil le sonrió y le miró calmado — algo, no te preocupes, los veo en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres?

— ¿te...verás con Leon?

Emil negó suavemente — oh no, no, esto es otra cosa, pero yo los alcanzo, ¿De acuerdo?

Feliks suspiró — ya, ya…

Con eso, Emil se separó de su amigo y corrió escaleras abajo para cambiar de edificio, si corría con suerte todavía alcanzaría a la persona que estaba buscando, así pues, se apresuró incluso chocando con algunos de los alumnos.

Por alguna razón nada le dolía más que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero _algo _le hacía sentir que era lo correcto. No había más. Cuando llegó al edificio C, paró para respirar un poco, doblándose ligeramente, de pronto ante él, pudo ver un par de tacones verdes y escuchó la suave y melodiosa voz de Cheng Lan.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Emil? ¿Cierto?

Él alzó la vista un tanto sorprendido, aun boqueando por aire y asintió torpemente, sus mechones de pelo agitándose con sus propios movimientos. Se sintió estúpido por encontrarse en tal posición, como si fuera un tonto frente a una chica bonita. Su propia cara le incomodó.

— Aja...— dijo levemente, y la encaró, la estaba buscando después de todo.

— ¿Te pasó algo?

Emil negó, su corazón se aceleró más, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo que pudiese costarle la vida, como si estuviese a punto de desactivar una bomba y tuviese miedo de cortar el cable equivocado, como en esas películas hollywoodenses en las que últimamente gastaba su tiempo viendo.

Emil negó levemente con la cabeza — Nada— le dijo intentando calmarse y lucir más tranquilo, sereno y asertivo con lo que estaba a punto de decir — Es solo que quería alcanzarte…

— ¿A mí?

Emil asintió de nuevo — Quería hablar contigo… sobre Leon.

.

* * *

El camino hasta la azotea nunca había sido tan largo, Leon avanzó de prisa tan pronto sus clases –por el momento- terminaron. Junto con Yvette, había llegado a la conclusión que tenía que hablar con la verdad, tenía que explicarse ante Emil, después de todo _casi _lo había besado. A juicio de Leon era ridículo que sentirse atraído por un amigo fuera confusión, si bien era el primer amigo _cercano,_ Leon estaba convencido de que había existido una razón para ello, además le encantaba su olor, como si le atrajese en base a un instinto y de manera natural, la gente no va por ahí sintiéndose atraída por el olor a sus amigos, o al menos no de la forma en que Leon se había sentido por Emil, ahí perdido en su cuello en aquel extraño abrazo en la terraza.

— ¿Dónde está Emil? — preguntó un tanto urgido a Leopold y Feliks quienes ya estaban en el lugar. Leopold, ignorante a todo lo acontecido, aunque pronto estaría al tanto gracias a Feliks, sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Genial...— Murmuró Leon. ¿Acaso Emil lo estaba evitando al grado de desaparecerse a la hora del almuerzo? Sacó el teléfono, no podía esperar más; quizás Emil estuviese haciendo un berrinche, quizás estaba intentando alejarse un poco pero hay veces que si no se dicen las cosas, el momento pasa y todo habrá sido en vano.

Una voz lo detuvo — Emil dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero dijo que ya iba a llegar, _o sea, _no te desesperes.

Mei, quien había llegado al mismo tiempo que Leon, y junto a los demás, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, como si la hubieran hecho a un lado — ¿paso algo? ¿Se pelearon? — preguntó con un dejo de aire tristón.

Leon negó suavemente con la cabeza, la mirada aun fija en su teléfono celular con el nombre de "_Emi_" resaltado y seleccionado. Un toque de su dedo y le estaría llamando, quizás sería algo insistente pero a ese momento nada le importaba.

Dio _clic_ en "_llamar_" y se pegó el teléfono al oído frente a la mirada atónita de los demás y para mayor sorpresa de todos ellos, en la puerta de entrada, la música del celular de Emil sonó y el chico entro con ellos, mirando a Leon frente a frente, sabiendo que la llamada que ahora entraba en su dispositivo era suya.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó confundido, Leon colgó y se le quedó viendo. — perdonen la tardanza es que fui a dejar algo a la biblioteca…

Feliks frunció el cejo, Emil no llevaba ningún libro cuando le había dejado atrás. Entonces tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pero no dijo nada y permitió que todos se sentaran a comer. Leon, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Emil terminase de comer el vaso de fruta picada que había llevado aquel día, pero lo tenía de frente, Emil sonreía aunque había algo en su sonrisa que le desconcertó, como fuese poco convincente ¿En serio estaba tan enojado? No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y expectante. Quizás, posó tanto la mirada en su amigo – que para entonces charlaba con Hyung- que no se dio cuenta que éste también se le había quedado viendo y la atmosfera entera del lugar se cubrió de tensión e incomodidad.

De pronto algo sucedió que rompió con esa atmosfera, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de nuevo, logrando que todos los chicos mirasen para ver de quien se trataba, ninguno de ellos faltaba, estaban todos presentes, incluida la chica en turno de Yong Soo. ¿Quién sería? Emil bajó la mirada, quitándole importancia al asunto y se concentró en introducir la pajilla en su cartón individual de leche con chocolate, los demás permanecieron a la expectativa. Escasos segundos que de momento se tornaron en algo bastante alargado, como si la vida misma los quisiese desesperar en suspenso, mismo que terminó –y fue reemplazado con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión- cuando Lan, la misma Cheng Lan de siempre, subió el escalón y se hizo presente frente a todos ellos. Sonrisa en labios, elegante como siempre.

— Hola chicos... hola Leon…

_Casi _todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, Leon incluido. ¿Qué era eso? Feliks miró al único no sorprendido de ahí, Emil, quien leía la información nutrimental de su bebida, como si lo que acabase de suceder fuese algo de todos los días., como si estuviese preparado a ello...

Leon se sacudió ligeramente la confusión y se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de ella, era obvio que ella estaba ahí por él, no había más que pensar, miró de reojo a Yvette quien le devolvió el gesto con mirada triste, miró de reojo a Emil y supo la verdad y con un suspiro se encamino hasta estar delante de ella, le sonrió, como le sonreía a todos, una sonrisa clásica pero nada especial.

— Lan… ¿Qué haces por acá?

Fue todo lo que los demás amigos pudieron escuchar, pues los otros dos se alejaron unos palmos más a la orilla. Los otros se quedaron en silencio, o al menos eso pensó Emil, ya que los demás cuchicheaban al respecto, quizás él mismo no lo quería escuchar, ya sabía lo que pasaría y especular de ello le hacía sentir peor.

De pronto y ante la mirada curiosa de todos, los otros dos, alejados del grupo compartieron un beso, cálido y tranquilo, algo breve pero no por ello menos importante. Ella enredó los brazos en él y el la sujetó de la cintura, y cuando se separaron escucharon los gritos y risas de los amigos jugándoles comentarios.

— ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó Mei curiosa y de los dos, Leon fue quien habló, fuerte y claro, con la mirada audaz y la sonrisa perfecta. Asintió.

— Me dijo que sí.

Y los demás rieron, o intentaron reír, Emil por su lado, sonrió levemente, en su propia fachada para que nadie le viese vulnerable e intentasen saber más, debía mantener la compostura, claro que eso no engañó a tres de los presentes, Yvette quien entendió que Lan había llegado por que Emil _había_ _hecho_ _algo, _ Feliks que se imaginaba lo mismo y Hyung, quien notó que en los ojos del chico se albergaba una infinita tristeza.

Pero eso no lo detuvo de mirar al frente, curvar los labios e incluso aplaudió un poco ante una broma de Yong Soo a la que no le había hecho mucho caso.

Leon estaba con Lan, así era como las cosas debían de ser, asintió y siguió tragándose el dolor cuando ella se sentó con ellos el resto…

…Así habría ser de ahora en adelante.

**¡Fin del capítulo 6!**

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

* * *

Capitulo cortito pero que cubre el pequeño tramo que quería tomar, parece que no les doy descanso emocional con los fics huh? ; - ;


	7. Siete

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La medianamente escasa población de_ Castle Hill, _no sólo era poca, sino comunicativa, les gustaba cotillear en los pequeños encuentros en el mini-súper, a las madres de familia les ocupaba también intercambiar información cuando iban por los niños más pequeños a la primaria e incluso cuando esperaban por sus críos en la parada del autobús amarillo que transportaba a los alumnos- los que se atrevían- directo a sus casas. La mamá de Emil, Aurora, tampoco era la excepción a la regla, de manera que además de tener que lidiar con el chisme entero en clases de «_Lan Cheng y Leon Kirkland son pareja_» - y de tener que vivirlo de cerca- ahora tenía que soportar el cotilleo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Me pasas las papas?

— Claro cielo—Aurora le miró curiosa e inquirió — Me enteré que tu amiguito anda de novio con la chica que andaba con el chico ese, _el portugués_.

Emil arqueó una ceja. Era el colmo, ahora en la cena, tener que lidiar con que le restregaran en la cara aquella situación. — Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Nada, nada —dijo despreocupadamente y machacó sus patatas tranquilamente. — sólo me preguntaba cuando te ibas tú a conseguir una novia.

Emil se atragantó. ¿Era eso? ¿Su madre iba a usar el chisme semanal que había adquirido en su visita al centro para presionarle para que tuviera una novia?

— ¿Eh? ¡No conozco a nadie para eso! — Se defendió visiblemente sonrojado.

— Mientes…— Lukas, quien llevaba rato observando en silencio, hizo su aporte. — Se te ve en los ojos que alguien te gusta.

— ¿Es cierto hijo? — Ahora su padre. — ¿Necesitas algún consejo? Yo sé tratar a una dama, tal vez podría pasarte un poco de mi sabiduría al respecto.

— No gracias — miró su plato— estoy bien sin esa "sabiduría"— remarcó— además, ya les dije que no, que no hay nadie… ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Aurora suspiró y miro de frente a su hijo — Lo siento cielo, es sólo que estás creciendo tan rápido… la escuela, los amigos y luego las chicas… luego se casan, y luego abandonan a uno.

— Ves demasiadas series y cosas — replicó algo enfadado— No me voy a ir, ¿De acuerdo?

— Eso dicen, pero si hasta de amigos les pasa— respondió ella, como si tratase de probar su punto de manera definitiva — Si hasta a los amigos abandonan, ahí la novia se les hace más importante que los amigos, ya te imaginarás con la madre…

Emil rodó los ojos — mamá...

— Ya, ya, no digo nada…

Pero las palabras de Aurora ya hacían eco en la mente de su hijo y una pregunta azoraba su cabeza como un tifón en un golpe constante y bárbaro; ineludible y siniestro.

¿Leon se alejaría de sus amigos por estar con su novia?

Aquella pregunta le revolvió todo el día, la noche entera, le causó insomnio, le molestó en su totalidad. Tantas dudas, y el único nombre frente a ellas, era el de Leon Kirkland.

— Leon...

.

* * *

Lan Cheng era una mujer sumamente elegante, la finura de su presencia derrochaba un buen estatus, con sus dedos delgados y agiles y su delicada manera de vestir que podría parecer atractiva sin llegar a mostrarse demasiado. Lan sobresalía del resto de las chicas del instituto por la naturaleza de sus movimientos, la sabiduría de sus palabras, lo asertiva y elocuente que podía llegar a ser y porque su belleza era tan natural, que sería ilógico maquillarla para opacarle. Hasta comía con un cuidado excelso de no mancharse las manos, la ropa y que lo que comiese no pasase de la comisura de sus labios.

Todos esos, eran detalles que Emil ya sabía por parte de los rumores, pero ahora podía comprobarlos día tras día mientras la tenía de frente, comiendo con ellos, como en los últimos días. No es que la observase directamente, al contrario, se enfocaba en no notarla, en no notar el cómo ella se atrevía a tomar entre sus dedos los de Leon, entrelazados, s_uaves y cálidos_, aunque claro, Emil no podía sino imaginar la textura de esas manos, porque el recuerdo de ellas sobre su faz se volvía cada vez menos nítido. Esfumándose.

Como si cada vez que Emil tratase de convocar los recuerdos de aquella noche, estos, tardasen más y más en llegar a él.

— Luces cansado — La voz de Feliks lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre las manos de Leon. ¿Qué se sentiría tenerlas sobre su cuerpo? Sorprendido de su propio pensamiento, negó levemente.

—No es nada — replicó y regresó la vista a su cartón de leche individual, la marca de la vaca con un orgulloso cuadro de dialogo « _¡100% más chocolate que otras!» _— No dormí del todo bien porque charlaba con mi familia. — mintió a medias pero nadie se dedicó a siquiera indagar más en el asunto.

—Tómate una siesta, Emil — Leon dijo, con su voz suave y con aquel delicioso siseo que prolongaba de manera sutil la pronunciación de las palabras. Emil se tensó. ¿Por qué ahora se fijaba en eso? ¿Por qué _hasta ahora_? ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba claro que no lo podía tener, se fijaba más y más en él? Era algo inexplicable y absurdo.

Emil asintió — Lo haré — replicó con una falsa sonrisa y se puso de pie — Voy a ir a la cafetería ¿Quieren algo?

Mei levantó la mano — ¡Yo quiero algo!

— ¿Qué vas a querer?

— uhm, no sé, ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Emil arqueó una ceja — ¿Compras sólo por comprar? Yo iré por una soda.

— ¡Quiero una igual!

Emil suspiró y se dio la media vuelta perdiéndose al llegar la puerta, sólo sus pasos al bajar de la escalera en el eco del lugar, fueron audibles.

— Emi está muy raro… — Mei se quedó pensativa.

— ¿Tú crees? — Feliks intervino. ¿Debería dar alguna indirecta para Leon? ¿O tal vez estaba metiendo su nariz demasiado en asunto ajeno? — Suena a que tiene problemas en casa ¿o no?

— ¿Sabes algo? —De nuevo Leon, con la voz firme, pero interesada, _consternada_ en realidad. ¿Emil en serio tenía problemas en casa? ¿O era relacionado por el encuentro de ambos en la fiesta? Miró sus manos con incertidumbre. Según las propias palabras de Lan, su ahora novia oficial, el mismo Emil había ido a decirle que "no perdiera la oportunidad con Leon". _Había sido decisión de Emil_, ponerlo en otro sitio.

—No sé nada — respondió Feliks y de pronto el ambiente se tornó tenso.

Yvette se aclaró la garganta — ¿Y cuándo te quitarán el castigo, Yong Soo?

Todos rieron levemente.

— Al parecer nunca… — suspiró y su novia se abrazó de él — estúpido Hyung…

— Hablando de él ¿Dónde estará?—preguntó Mei.

Yong Soo se encogió de hombros — No sé, ha de andar por ahí jodiendo.

— Sí que estás molesto…

— ¡no tenía por qué ir de bocón con mis padres!

Leon suspiró — por lo visto les dijo cosas muy malas, como siempre, inventando cosas.

— Que poca fe le tienes a tu primo. — Intervino Lan de manera seria y todos dejaron el tema.

* * *

.

— ¿Estás bien, Emil? Te notas perturbado.

— Hyung… — le miró sorprendido, ambos estaban en la tienda de la cafetería, en la fila para pagar. ¿Dónde había estado Hyung todo este tiempo? — Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Tenía rato queriendo hablar contigo pero como ya no me junto con ellos…

— ¿Por lo de la fiesta? ¿O que pasó?

— Si, por lo de la fiesta. Hicieron demasiados destrozos y aun así se ofenden porque les dije a mis padres, pero, tenía que hacerlo ¿no crees? Si se daban cuenta me iban a involucrar también y yo me esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien.

Emil asintió — lo siento, yo también estuve ahí… ¡No hice destrozos! Pero aún así...

— Lo sé— Hyung respondió y pagó por lo que llevaban los dos.

— ¡Ah! ¡No era necesario!

Hyung se encogió de hombros y caminaron a la zona de mesas — ¿Vienes?

Estaban en medio de una charla, y encima le había pagado las cosas, lo menos que podía hacer era seguirle. ¿O no? , Emil asintió y le siguió hasta una mesa pequeña, Hyung abrió su paquete de galletas y Emil su lata de soda. Ya se disculparía con Mei despues.

— Si sé que estuviste en la fiesta — retomó el tema — y sé que no hiciste los destrozos, porque tú no eres así ¿O sí?

Emil negó levemente.

—… Se me hizo extraño verte ahí en primer lugar… pero claro, ibas con Leon… seguramente él te insistió, ¿huh?

— Un poco, pero si te soy sincero, si quería ir, digo, tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Y fue la gran cosa siquiera?

Emil se mordió los labios para no hablar con descaro y responder lo que tanto quería. «_Buenísimo, casi le devoro a besos_» o algo un poco más realista «_Por poco nos besamos pero hasta ahí quedó y me vengo a dar cuenta que le tengo ganas_»

— No. — mintió —bueno, la fiesta en si no… peor hay detalles que pasaron, que estuvieron bien…

— Francamente no te hacía el tipo de persona que va a salvajes fiestas adolescentes.

— Ni yo — rio levemente — probablemente no vuelva a pasar ¿sabes? No me fue bien con el alcohol y eso que estoy medianamente acostumbrado.

— No hiciste nada estúpido, ¿o si?

—… he hecho cosas más estúpidas estando sobrio… — suspiró.

— Te pasaste un buen tiempo a solas, te vi desde mi habitación

—Nos... ¿Viste?

— _¿Nos?_ ¿Tuviste un encuentro con alguien, Emil?

El chico se sonrojó y desvió la vista — lo siento…—murmuró— creo que realmente me tenías en un _demasiado_ buen concepto.

— No necesariamente, obvio tienes defectos, pero por decirlo de alguna manera, te prefiero a todos los que se juntan allá arriba, eres más sensato, Emil.

_La manera de pronunciar su nombre_.

— Y aun así, tomé, me descontrolé y eso. Y no, no tuve ningún encuentro, no _llegó _a pasar nada.

Hyung arqueó una ceja y partió su última galleta — dime algo, Emil. Esa persona con la que _casi pasa algo_… ¿No habrá sido mi primo? ¿Leon?

Emil le miró sorprendido ¿Si los había visto? Se quedó en silencio.

— Ya veo — Hyung dobló el empaque de sus galletas — Y ahora él está con esa chica. No sé qué pasó Emil y no te voy a cuestionar, pero ¿sabes? Deberías tener más cuidado con Leon, él parece una cosa pero es exactamente lo contrario. Ha crecido en un mundo mimado, donde manipula a quien sea para obtenerse un gusto, desde sus padres a sus amigos… incluso los profesores.

Emil negó levemente, atónito a lo que oía. Hyung prosiguió.

— Es en serio, sé que parece una acusación muy grave, pero no es sólo por el pleito que él y yo tenemos. _No, no, no_ — Le miró directo a los ojos — hay una razón del por qué me detesta, y es que jamás he jugado su juego…

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?— se alteró.

— ¿Cómo? Porque he visto que cuando alguien ya no le sirve, sólo le hace a un lado.

— Hyung…

— Sólo te estoy advirtiendo, Emil. Porque tú mereces más que eso, no te estoy diciendo que dejes de ser su amigo, pero sí que no andes por el terreno sin fijarte bien donde pisas. — Se puso de pie — Ya van a tocar, pero por favor piensa en lo que te dije, me enojaría mucho que Leon te haga lo mismo que a otras personas…

Emil se quedó sentado, mirando la mesa blanca. ¿Qué debía decir? O _más bien_ ¿Qué _debía pensar?_ ¿Tendría sentido tomar todas esas palabras de alguien que _francamente_ odiaba a Leon?, Probablemente no sería la mejor opción ¿Cierto?, era llamativo, sin embargo, que fuera exactamente lo mismo – hasta cierto punto- que Leon había dicho de Hyung.

Decidió dejar aquello en duda, no dar el crédito, pero repasar en ello si algo sucedía.

Leon era su amigo.

Leon le apreciaba, y a pesar de todo, no le haría algo así. ¿Cierto?

Cuando alzó la vista, Hyung ya se había ido, y se encontró a si mismo demasiado absorto en esos pensamientos, que decidió pasar el resto del día de clases en la biblioteca, pasando las hojas de varios libros de fotografías. «_La guerra de Vietnam a color_» «_ Historia Visual de Hong Kong_»

_Hong Kong_, si no se equivocaba, Leon era de ahí, o al menos había nacido. Recordaba que la empresa familiar de ellos, _Silverlab, _tenía su cede en ese distrito financiero. Suspiró. Ahora todo le recordaba a él, hasta el simple hecho de hojear un libro de fotografías relativas a la ciudad.

«_Edificio de Red Panda Entertainment_» leía el pie de una fotografía hacia la sección de la década de los 90s.

— Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza…— cerró los ojos y le vino a la mente la imagen de Hyung.

Era extraño, a pesar de lo que había dicho, pasar el rato con él había sido un descanso de tener que ver a Lan y a Leon juntos.

.

* * *

.

— Al final, Emi ya no volvió, ¿huh? — Yong Soo avanzaba junto a los demás rumbo a la salida.

Leopold se encogió de hombros — La clase de nuestro profesor es aburrida… no le culpo.

Leon sacó su teléfono móvil — Le voy a llamar ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?

— ¿Qué le pudo pasar camino a la cafetería? — Yvette intervino, pero era sólo una pregunta retórica.

— No contesta…

Feliks se detuvo. Teniendo una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, o quizás sólo sacando conjeturas, pero decidió hablar de igual manera — ¿Y si se sintió cansado y volvió a casa?

Aunque la verdad, mismo Feliks pensaba, era que posiblemente Emil se había hartado de ver a Leon junto a su novia. Debía ser realmente difícil para su amigo.

Leon miró a Feliks — Si… quizás.

— Apúrate, que tienes que ir por tu chica. — Yong Soo le apremió.

Leon suspiró — nos vemos chicos. — se despidió con la mano de Feliks, Leopold, Marcello e Yvette y desapareció por el pasillo junto con sus primos.

— Como que la idea de tener novia otra vez no le hace gracia ¿huh? — Marcello señaló, hurgando en su propia mochila.

Yvette asintió— Debe ser raro para él, después de todo incluso en sus otros noviazgos, tenía más libertad.

— Lo comprendo — replicó él — Tener novia tampoco es para mí, me da dolor de cabeza.

Yvette rodó los ojos — ¿Ya no tienes nada con Mei? — preguntó curiosa, aunque anhelaba que fuera así.

— ¡Mei! ¡Cierto! ¡Ya decía yo que se veía molesta conmigo!

Feliks rodó los ojos — ¡Eres tan poco cortes!

— ¡Oh! ¿Y si Emi se consiguió una novia y por eso anda tan raro? — Marcello hizo caso omiso del comentario de Feliks.

— ¿Tan raro para desaparecer así?— Leopold dijo de manera simplona.

— _nah_, Emil está enamorado de alguien— Feliks habló, pero trató de ser sensato y reservado — pero es un amor imposible.

Yvette se paralizó. "_Oh por Dios"_ pensó.

— ¡¿En serio?!— De nuevo Marcello preguntaba sobrexcitado— ¿Una chica que dejó en Noruega?

Viendo la posibilidad de reparar el daño, Feliks asintió. — Exacto.

Pero era muy tarde, Yvette había reparado en el error de toda la historia.

Emil estaba enamorado de Leon, Leon había - ¿O aun? – estado enamorado de Emil, pero estaba con Lan porque Emil así había intercedido.

"_Pero Leon está mejor con Lan, siempre la quiso, no puede dejar eso por un flechazo súbito ¿o no?"_

_._

* * *

.

— ¿Emil? ¿Qué tienes cielo?

— No dormí bien mamá, ¿puedo brincarme la cena? — El chico pidió cuando permaneció recostado en el sofá.

Ella sonrió, alguna vez había sido adolescente, y sabía que todo aquello sólo podía tratarse de _una cosa. — _ Puede parecer infinito, pero incluso los grandes males no son eternos.

Él le miró un tanto confundido — ¿Eh?

— A mí no me engañas, tienes mal de amores.

— No mamá, en serio, sólo no dormí bien.

— Negarlo no te servirá de nada, pero no te presiono. ¿Por qué no te recuestas en tu cama? Más tarde te subo algo.

Emil se levantó — Hecho… — dijo arrastrando los pies y subió las escaleras justo en el momento en que Lukas, su hermano entraba en la estancia.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Mal de amores — afirmó Aurora.

Lukas rio levemente, ¿Quién diría que su pequeño hermano ya había crecido tanto? Lukas volvió a salir — Voy a comprar algo…

— ¿Qué comprarás?

— Tiramisú en vaso, es muy bueno para momentos así.

Ella sonrió al ver el detalle entre hermanos — ¿Ah sí? ¿Lo dices por la experiencia? ¿Por eso los compras tanto?

Lukas desvió la vista — No, los como por que me gustan.

.

Arriba, Emil se acostó mirando al techo. Ciertamente se sentía cansado por no dormir bien, pero la amargura en la boca no venía de una simple noche sin pegar el ojo. Había sido un día largo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los veía juntos. De todas formas estaba condenado a tener que aguantarlos.

De pronto escuchó un golpecito en la ventana.

— Ahí está ese gato — se sentó — Siempre anda por acá pero cuando lo invito a entrar se va. ¿Quién lo entiende?

Volvió a escuchar el ruido y eso lo impulsó a abrir la ventana para asomarse, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

— ¡Leon! — Le miró boquiabierto — ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo subiste?

Leon sonrió levemente — Hace frio afuera… ¿Puedo pasar?

Emil se hizo a un lado y el chico se internó — Gracias —dijo con un suspiro — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué desapareciste hoy?

— No desaparecí, me encontré con alguien y de ahí pasé a la biblioteca a dormitar, me sentía cansado, ya ves...

— ¿Con quién?— Preguntó un tanto serio.

— Con… Hyung…

— Ah…

— Si… sólo hablamos de lo de la fiesta y eso…

—Ya veo… ya sabes lo que pienso de él así que, no añadiré más comentarios…

Emil asintió — Hey, pero no has venido por eso, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo trepaste hasta aquí?

— Por el balcón.

— ¡Eso no responde a todo lo que te pregunté!

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca — lo siento… lamento haber venido de imprevisto.

— No es eso…sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes…por...extrañas que sean tus maneras— rio levemente

— Ya…— Leon sonrió — Hui de mi casa.

— ¿¡EH!?

— ¡Hey! No tienes por qué reaccionar así…

— ¿¡Cómo no!?

Leon se tomó la libertad de vagar por el lugar y aplastarse en la cama de su amigo — Me costó algo de trabajo dar con tu habitación… pero lo logré.

— Leon…—insistió.

— Ya, ya…—suspiró— Mis padres… se están divorciando…

— Oh…

Leon asintió levemente — y se pelean a cada rato… todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Se insultan, se gritan… es un ambiente muy pesado…

— Me imagino… y me imagino que quedas en medio…

Leon asintió — Que quien se queda conmigo… "¿Quién se queda con Leon?" en lugar de "Con quien se quedará Leon?" ¿Me entiendes? Eso es molesto… ambos quieren que me vaya con ellos…

Emil sintió un vuelco en su corazón ¿Irse? le miró preocupado.

— ¿Te...irás?

— No lo sé… —sonrió tristemente— no sé si tomen en cuenta mi opinión, Papá quiere regresar a Nueva York, mi madre quiere regresar a Hong Kong. Y _Yo quiero quedarme aquí._

"_Claro" _pensó Emil. "_Aquí está su vida, sus amigos… su novia"_

— ¿Se los has dicho?

— _yep_. Pero mis padres son muy tercos…

— Y… si tuvieras que elegir… ¿A dónde te moverías?

Leon sonrió melancólicamente — Hong Kong.

Emil abrió los ojos, y respiró profundamente tratando de controlar la tristeza de su corazón. ¿Hong Kong? Eso estaba _muy lejos_.

—O sea, si me hubiera surgido este dilema, así bien difícil, hace meses… hubiera elegido Hong Kong sin duda, aunque vivir con mi madre sea un dolor de cabeza… quizá con mi padre en Hong Kong, pero no se puede todo ¿verdad?

Emil asintió.

— Pero ahora… — le miró de frente— prefiero quedarme aquí…

— ¿En serio? — Emil le miró confundido — ¿_Castle Hill_?

Leon asintió y se dejó caer boca arriba, cubriendo su frente con el antebrazo derecho.

— No es que _Castle Hill_ sea mejor que Hong Kong. _Para nada_. O sea, cada cierto tiempo vamos para allá, y recuerdo cuando vivíamos ahí y…— suspiró con melancolía— Es un gran lugar ¿sabes?

— Se ve…

— Siempre que íbamos cuando era niño, amaba perderme a propósito y jugar con otros niños en los callejones del lado de Kowloon… la gente rica no se mete por ahí, así que nadie sabía dónde andaba—sonrió honestamente y Emil sintió que no podría existir imagen más perfecta que esa.

— _wow…_

Leon asintió — ¡Y la comida! La mejor.

Ambos rieron

— Algún día tendría que probarla para saber si es cierto o no… — Emil comentó acostándose a su lado

Leon le miró girándose sobre su costado izquierdo — Algún día te llevaré.

—… Que cosas dices…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes viéndose frente a frente. — Pero sí — Leon retomó el tema central — es sólo que… tengo mis razones para quedarme aquí.

Emil le sonrió, envuelto por la magia de ese momento — Entonces quédate… tienes que hacerte oír... podrías quedarte con tus tíos de ser necesario…

— Si… no había pensado eso… es buena...idea… _Emi…_

Emil contuvo la respiración levemente. _La belleza de su nombre en esa voz. _

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sobresaltaran, rompiendo la suave atmosfera que se había creado.

— _Emil, abre…_

— Es mi hermano… — murmuró.

— ¿Me escondo? ¿Qué hago?

Emil negó levemente — nada, quédate ahí— contestó antes de abrir la puerta.

— Emil… ¿Cómo te sientes?

El chico le miró confundido y lo dejó entrar en la habitación, sentándose junto a su amigo, quien también se había sentado. Lukas arqueó la ceja al verlo.

— Él es Leon, mi amigo.

Lukas asintió levemente — un gusto.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Lukas entregó una caja pequeña a su hermano — mamá me dijo que sentías miserable y como un perdedor así que te fui a comprar un remedio.

— ¿Un pastel...en un vaso? — dijo abriendo la cajita.

— No seas irrespetuoso, es un tiramisú. Pero me debiste decir que esperabas visita, habría comprado dos.

— Lo compartiremos.

— Oh no, yo estoy bien— indicó Leon desde su sitio — En realidad no es culpa de Emi, vine de improviso.

— _Emi…—_ murmuró — Sí que son amigos ¿huh?

— Gracias, _Luke_ — Emil retomó el dialogo — Seguro este pastel me animará.

Lukas asintió quedamente — Tiramisú.

— Lo que sea…

— Bien… ¿Leon?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Ya cenaste?

— Eh… en realidad… no— dijo levemente avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué no bajan? Los esperaremos abajo… y Emil…

— ¿Si?

— El tiramisú para después de la cena.

Emil rodó los ojos — ya, ya, los vemos abajo.

Lukas salió de la habitación y los dos chicos adentro rieron levemente.

— Lamento las molestias— se disculpó Leon, reacomodándose un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— No te preocupes… a mi mamá le encantará. Lo que si es que… como podrás ver vivo en una casa sencilla… espero no seas claustrofóbico

— Créeme, me gusta dónde vives.

.

* * *

.

— Dice Emil que ahorita bajan… — Lukas entró en la cocina — ¿Te ayudo con algo?

— ¿Bajan?…

— ¿Si? — le miró levemente confundido — Emil y su amigo.

Aurora abrió los ojos como plato — ¿Vino un amigo suyo?

— ¿No sabias?

— No… se subió cuando llegaste y no ha venido nadie y… ¿Quién era? ¿No sabes?

Lukas se encogió de hombros — Un asiático…

— ¡Ah! — Ella sonrió — Su amigo Leon.

—Ese.

— ¡Pero no lo oí llegar! Oh por dios… ¿Qué le ofreceré a un niño rico?

— Lo mismo que todos los demás vamos a comer…

Ella rio levemente — Como sea… me alegra ver que Emil está mejor y le regresó el apetito.

— _Mhm, _se le subió el ánimo y está como si nada.

— Es bueno saber que tiene un amigo que lo motiva…

— Debería motivarse también con su hermano mayor…

— ¿Estas celoso porque ya creció? — Ella comentó risueña.

— No, tú deberías estar más celosa…

* * *

— ¿Y?… — La madre de Emil, miraba a la visita de su hijo, quien cenaba con ellos sentad a un lado de él. — ¿Cómo está?

— ¡oh! Está muy bueno Sra.

—Llámame Aurora — sonrió ella.

— _Mamá_…

Toda la cena sus padres se la habían pasado haciendo mil y un preguntas a su invitado. Emil se preguntaba si no había sido mejor pedir que subieran la cena, pero Leon mismo parecía bastante entretenido respondiéndoles, Lukas por su parte sólo observaba como era su "horrorosa" costumbre.

— Ya es noche…uhm, ¿Señora Aurora? ¿Señor?

— ¿Si, cielo?

— ¿Podría quedarme aquí a pasar la noche? Verá aún no quiero volver a casa…

— ¿Ya le avisaste a tus padres? — El padre de Emil intervino — Por nosotros no hay problema, pero por seguro que se preocuparán.

— No me han llamado… supongo que no se han dado cuenta…— aseguró mirando la pantalla de su celular — Pero lo haré… les llamaré.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos con ellos? — se ofreció el señor.

— ¡Oh! N...no, realmente no es necesario — Dijo un tanto apenado — ¡En serio! Iré a llamarles uhm…

—Adelante.

Leon se levantó de nuevo disculpándose y salió del comedor para llamar a sus padres.

— Es un buen chico…— Aurora dijo de pronto.

— Lo es, me pregunto cómo es que un chico de su clase es tan sencillo— Su esposo agregó y Emil rio un poco. Para sorpresa de todos.

—No es tan sencillo… lo que pasa es que todo esto es nuevo para él…

— Pero es una buena característica, ¿sabes? Ese chico realmente debe valorar tu amistad si vino hasta un hogar sencillo y apartado a buscar refugio…

— _Refugio_… — Murmuró Emil.

Leon regresó con ellos — ya les llamé… o bueno, algo así, les mandé un mensaje por que no contestaron…

Los adultos compartieron una mirada.

— Está bien, al menos estarán enterados.

— ¿Podemos subir a mi cuarto? Estábamos platicando.

— ¿No necesitan ayuda con los platos? — preguntó Leon.

— No, no, suban, ahorita yo me encargo de eso. Emil no seas malo y préstale un pijama ¿Si?

— Si mamá, ¡Ven! — dijo animado a su amigo y así ambos subieron la escalera de regreso al cuarto.

Una vez cerrando la puerta del cuarto, Emil le miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Te portaste _demasiado_ educado.

Leon rio — ¿Está mal?

— No pero… no te queda.

Ambos rieron.

— Hey, yo no soy un grosero. En serio me salió del alma.

Emil levantó la cajita — Aún tengo el tiramisú ¿Quieres postre?

— ¡Oh, sí!

Y así ambos se sentaron en la cama a comer y compartir del vaso.

— ¡Está realmente bueno! — Exclamó Emil.

— ¿Nunca los habías comido?

— No, viví ciego todo este tiempo, acabo de ver la luz

— Y está bien hecho, con mascarpone, luego hay quien sustituye eso por queso crema pero como que no queda igual, o sea, no es lo mismo, no, no.

— Quien diría…

— ¿Qué?

— Que Leon Kirkland es un apasionado de la comida…— dijo Emil llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

Leon rio — Te sorprenderías, realmente me gusta…

— Algún día tienes que enseñarme a hacer algo

— Hecho…

Emil sonrió de pronto y ambos finalizaron de devorar el postre.

— Hora de dormir… no quiero hacer tarea y no dormí bien anoche así que…

— Y yo vine a interrumpirte…

— No digas eso...anda, deja te busco una pijama, si quieres vete lavando los dientes, no tengo cepillos extra pero con el dedo mínimo— Se rio.

Leon le arrojó una almohada cuando su anfitrión se puso a buscar en los cajones.

— ¡Hey! ¡Todavía que te busco un pijama! _Malagradecido _

— Tengo un cepillo de viajero, lo uso en la escuela, debo mantenerme _cool_ todo el tiempo, ya sabes— dijo buscando entre las cosas de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo.

— Que metrosexual eres.

Ambos rieron levemente y así se prepararon para dormir, terminando el pequeño ritual previo y apagando la luz, minutos después deslizándose bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Estás seguro que no prefieres dejarme en el suelo? Duermo horrible.

—Ya cállate.

— Emil…

— ¿Mhm?

— Gracias… por esto y por todo.

Emil sonrió, confiado en el cobijo de la oscuridad, y se giró a ver a su amigo, de nuevo ambos frente a frente. —… Igualmente, yo también te agradezco muchas cosas…

Leon también sonrió y cerró los ojos —A dormir, por que debes estar cansado.

— _Mhm… — _respondió cansado y poco apoco se quedó dormido, su respiración se volvió acompasada, la presencia de Leon, _ahí_, le brindaba cierta seguridad y calma, se relajó por completo en paz y profundamente.

"_Tan cerca"_ pensó Leon al percatarse que podía sentir el calor de Emil, tan real y tan tangible a escasos centímetros de él en la pequeña cama que ahora compartían. Suspiró quedamente, como si no quisiese corromper el aire cerca de Emil y la respiración proveniente de sus labios entreabiertos, y que podía sentir.

Y con ello la tentación.

Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería girarse para evitar hacer algo inadecuado, aunque ciertamente no algo de lo que pudiese arrepentir. Pero no lo logró, ni siquiera logró evitar la tentación que le llevó a acercarse más a esos labios entreabiertos, a aprovecharse de todo el momento, suavemente, un contacto lo suficientemente sutil para no despertarlo, pero con la suficiente presión para sentir el calor y la humedad de ese breve beso robado.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;; Y una disculpa por la tardanza, ; v ; me sentía perdida, no en la trama, ni en escribir sino con la motivación y falta de tiempo, me sentía atorada aun cuando tengo la forma de plasmar las ideas. *suspira* yo soy como un burrito que hay que andarle dando para que avance y no se distraiga, asi que háganlo jajaja. Mil gracias a Otps-dream quien me estuvo impulsando (¡Y mira que bien funcionó!)


	8. Ocho

Notas acá arriba pues no quiero echar a perder el final del capítulo y su atmosfera. Quiero agradecer su paciencia para con ésta historia. ¡Revisé las estadísticas y casi me caigo al ver el número de personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior! Aun cuando no dejaron _review_, malas jajaja. ¿Es un castigo por tardarme? Jajaja

Ahora sí, sin más comentarios, **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Después de aquella noche, el revoltijo de emociones en el corazón de Leon fue aún más fuerte, vertiginoso y salvaje. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Él ya estaba con alguien y lo que era más, Emil… Emil mismo había sido quien lo había _arrojado_ a los brazos de Lan, ¿No era eso una clara demostración que no podría verlo jamás como algo más? Pero su cercanía, la manera en que le miraba, la atmosfera completa a su alrededor cambiaba por completo cuando sólo estaban los dos; Leon podía jurar que todo era más tranquilo y más correcto, como si la paz les envolviera de manera exacta y completa, como si no hubiera nada más que pudiesen pedir.

Pero _estaba mal_ en muchos aspectos, su realidad era distinta y Leon no podía dejar todo en manos de las suposiciones de su propio - y ya no tan oculto- romanticismo.

— ¿Leon? — La voz de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué sucede? Te estaba contando algo y de pronto estás ausente…

Leon cerró los ojos y se talló la cara — nah, no es nada, perdón. Es sólo que ha habido peleas en casa… pero por ahora todo bien.

— ¿El divorcio de tus padres?

El asintió, parcial mentira, pero no quería entrar en detalles. Miró a su alrededor, aún no habían llegado los demás chicos, pero se sentía _incómodo_ de alguna manera, no era el mismo sentimiento de _incomodidad_ que sucedía cuando estaba con Emil a solas, eso era más bien una tensión y pleito consigo mismo, aunque esos momentos en que estaba a solas con él, se iban volviendo más escasos. La verdad era que había ido a verlo, para estar cerca de él y de nadie más, había ido a verlo en la búsqueda de un momento como los que habían compartido con anterioridad. Todo lo demás habían sido pretextos, todo aunque fuera verdad, eran sólo pretextos, Leon había querido escaparse por un minuto de la realidad en que se encontraba, no sólo la realidad del pleito en casa, sino de la muralla de cristal que se había impuesto, de manera metafórica entre los dos.

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir la textura y suavidad de aquellos labios, de aquel dulce _pecado_ que había cometido al haberle besado sin que el otro se diese cuenta, y era extraño el cómo, ni los besos subsecuentes con su novia podían borrar el rastro de ese momento. Lo admitía, se sentía terriblemente culpable, porque tampoco Lan, merecía eso.

— ¿Leon? Te volviste a quedar ausente… ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Asintió vagamente pero de inmediato negó — No, no, estoy bien.

Ella suspiró — ¿Seguro? — se puso de pie y extendió su mano — Anda ven, tal vez te hace falta descansar…

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez era cierto, quizás ella tenía razón y necesitaba aclarar su mente unos instantes, dejar de recordar algo que, de principio, no debió suceder. Abrió la boca para decir que "si" y estiró la mano para tomar la de Lan y ponerse de pie, tan dulce ella que incluso lo estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Pero la puerta se abrió y ante ellos estaban varios pares de ojos conocidos, ahí estaban Mei, Yvette, Marcello, Leopold, Lien, Feliks, Yong Soo y… Emil.

Leon se puso de pie y sonrió, como si de pronto toda esa extraña melancolía dentro de su ser hubiese dejado de existir. Lan parpadeó tratando de entender el cómo ahora su novio saludaba animosamente a sus amigos. ¿Estaba fingiendo estar bien delante de ellos?

— Sentimos llegar tarde… — explicó Mei en un tono juguetón — No queríamos interrumpirlos —juguetón levemente.

Lan rio suavemente — No estábamos haciendo nada…

— _Emi..._Hola — Leon se dirigió a él casi de manera inmediata, plantándose a su lado y ambos conectaron las miradas. Emil había entrado desviando la vista, como si no quisiere ver la escena de Leon y Lan juntos, pero apenas había escuchado su nombre en voz y labios del asiático, había reaccionado como si de un magneto se tratase, como de pleno instinto, y sonrió saludando levemente aunque ya se habían visto en la clase de la mañana, pero saludarse de nuevo, saludarse a toda hora, cada que se volvían a ver, como si fuese algo nuevo, como si se encontrasen por primera vez y se asombrasen ante la presencia uno del otro.

— Leon… Hola

Los demás charlaban, algunos los miraban, pero entre ellos sólo hubo silencio, uno ciertamente dulzón pero extrañamente necesario. Leon decidió hablar, no podía permitirse el gusto de admirarlo por largo tiempo.

— La otra noche… ya no me dijiste por qué tu hermano dijo que habías estado triste…

Emil cerró los ojos y negó suavemente —… Nada realmente, sólo estaba un poco cansado, cuando no duermo mi humor decae — rio un poco.

— Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, o sea, sabes que puedes venir a decirme ¿Cierto?

— Cierto…

— Porque me quedé algo preocupado, pero como ya no dijiste nada… supuse que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Preocupado? ¿Bromeas? Tu ahora mismo estás viviendo una situación verdaderamente complicada… no te llenes la cabeza con problemas ajenos. ¿Hablaste con tus padres sobre lo de tus tíos?

Leon suspiró — ¿Me acompañas por algo a la tienda de la cafetería y te cuento? O sea chisme, es chisme.

Emil rio — vamos.

Así ambos se desaparecieron por la puerta dejando a más de uno atónito. Había algo raro en el ambiente que se había creado, como si ellos hubiesen estado afuera y los otros dos adentro de una burbuja en que incluso hablaban un idioma diferente al del resto.

Lan suspiró pesadamente sin despegar la vista de la puerta, el cejo levemente fruncido, incapaz de esconder su frustración. ¿Cómo es que ella tenía que sacarle las palabras a _SU _novio casi a la fuerza? ¿Cómo es que _SU_ novio terminaba hablando con una fluida naturalidad con ese amigo suyo?

¿Qué _tan buenos amigos _eran esos dos? Pero había algo más que la incomodaba, algo que quizás ni Leon mismo se percató de haber dicho. ¿Había ido a verlo a su casa? ¿A deshoras? «_La otra noche_» ¿Tan preocupado había estado de que Emil hubiese pegado un berrinche y decidiese faltar a las clases? ¿Tan preocupado para ir a su casa? ¿Tan urgentemente que ni se lo comunicó? ¿Cómo es que no le había dicho nada? ¿Cómo es que aquello no había salido en ninguna de las charlas? Habían pasado al menos dos días desde aquel incidente, ¿Cómo es que Leon no había dicho nada? ¿Cómo es que Emil mismo tampoco? …_Emil, Emil_, ese chico que fue a buscarla para pedirle que hablara _con su amigo_. «_Si sientes algo por él, es mejor decírselo ¿No crees?_» Si había sido así… ¿Por qué se sentía tan celosa del chico nuevo?

Cientos de dudas comenzaron a girar en la cabeza de ella, todas y cada una con el nombre de los dos que acababan de desaparecer de la azotea, yéndose _a solas_.

— ¿Lan? — Mei se dirigió a ella al verla tan callada.

— Esos dos… son bastantes amigos, ¿cierto?

— Lo son —confirmó Mei— les tomó poco tiempo llevarse bien hasta eso, a veces parece que son la contraparte el uno del otro, pero si te pones a pensar, son bastante similares…

— ¡Oh sí! — Intervino Yong Soo — Leon secretamente es un nerd y Emil secretamente puede llegar a ser cool — los chicos rieron con él.

— ¿Sucede algo Lan? — preguntó Yvette.

Pero Lan negó tratando de aparentar calma, como si pretendiese demostrar que le restaba importancia al asunto —no es nada, es solo curiosidad, a veces es confuso como puede confiar más en otras personas que en mí — su tono sin embargo, dejaba entrever que estaba ligeramente ofendida —Pero si dices que son buenos amigos… supongo es eso.

Feliks e Yvette compartieron una mirada cómplice por un instante.

— O sea, no te llenes la mente de ideas —Feliks habló con calma — No es que Leon no confíe en ti, pero entiende que ustedes dos están empezando de nuevo y desde cero, dale tiempo además… o sea no puedes comparar a la novia con los amigos.

Marcello asintió — ¡Exacto! A la novia se le mima y apapacha, a los amigos pues a esos no— rio. — a esos se le cuentan las penas.

Algunos rieron pero Mei le _sacó _la lengua — ¡Tú calla! — dijo dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Mei! — Fue detrás de ella.

Yvette suspiró y mejor volvió al tema; Lan los miró a todos — Quizás, pero si soy su pareja me gustaría que confiase más en mí, que se apoyara en mí, yo también puedo ser su amiga…

— Es cuestión de tiempo…

Ella asintió no queriendo ir a detalles. Ya pensaría en algo, Leon estaba con ella, ¿O no? Nadie lo había forzado a aceptar nada… Pero la cercanía de su novio con ese amigo la seguía incomodando. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

.

_Mientras tanto en la cafetería _

— ¿Venimos hasta acá y solo...por un vaso de agua caliente para té? El té que venden aquí ni siquiera es del bueno…

Leo se encogió de hombros, ambos caminaban de regreso pero a paso lento — ¿La verdad? Sólo quería alejarme un poco de ahí… sobre todo para charlar un poco.

— ya veo… ¿Problemas con tu novia?

Leon negó rápidamente — No, no realmente… ¿Sabes? Si hablé con mis padres ...y es dije la idea de quedarme con mis tíos , obvio no les pareció, o sea, pero les dije que estaba harto y que aquí por fin tenía amigos… — Lo miró — y les dije que tengo mis razones de quedarme aquí… que no quiero interrumpir la escuela ni nada…

Emil le miró unos segundos y después de ello, continuaron su paso — ¿Qué te dijeron?

— Mi madre se calmó un poco y decidió quedarse aquí… pero… también mi padre — rio un poco— ahora resulta que ambos quieren quedarse así que supongo sólo mi padre se cambiará de casa…

Emil rio un poco también — Los adultos cambian mucho de parecer ¿huh?

— Supongo que porque tienen que lidiar con mucho — se encogió de hombros.

— Hey, pero es bueno saber que te quedarás…

Leon suspiró — Si...podré quedarme... ¿Ves? El adiós no viene aún, podemos seguir pasando el rato.

Emil le dio un ligero golpecito— existen las video llamadas.

—Si pero no es lo mismo.

— Si, tienes razón, son más cómodas.

Ahora Leon fue quien le dio un golpecito — Volvamos…

* * *

Después del tiempo de comida, todos volvieron a su aulas y clases correspondientes; Lan ya no había tocado el tema que la estaba molestando y esperaría a un mejor momento para intentar hablar con Leon.

No quería ser la mala del cuento, pero había tantas cosas que ella no entendía, que tendría que empezar a sacar sus trucos más ínfimos para poder las cosas a su favor. Después de todo, por fin tenía a Leon Kirkland con ella. Tiempo atrás había tenido la oportunidad de estar con él, pero sabía Dios por qué había preferido darle la espalda y entablar una relación con Santiago el portugués.

Se arrepentía, claro que sí, pero en aquel momento, _se había sentido enamorada_. ¿Quién puede culpar a un corazón enamorado?

Pero ahora, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad con Leon. En realidad, Lan de verdad quería al chico, sus maneras y su inteligencia eran su gran distintivo, la alegría de sus ojos y la suavidad de su ser, atractivo en todo aspecto y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre ¿Cómo podría ella ignorar eso? Su cuerpo, su mismo cuerpo, se exaltaba un poco al verlo, al sentir su aroma, al captarlo, _era su novio _y no iba a permitir más intromisiones en la historia de ambos.

Así pues esperó al momento indicado a la salida del instituto, de pie y digna, hermosa y altiva, esperando por Leon, a quien divisó saliendo con sus _amigos_ y primos. Ella sonrió con toda la asertividad de quien está dispuesto a lograr lo que se propone, se acomodó un travieso mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y oprimió los labios suavemente para asegurarse que su brillo labial estuviera intacto.

— ¡Lan! ¿Saliste temprano? — Mei se acercó a ella, de alguna manera, Mei admiraba la determinación de Lan para todo, madura, elegante y guapa. Quería ser como ella.

— Podría decirse que sí…— respondió con sus labios en una dulce curva como sonrisa.

Leon la miró también y se posó a su lado, Lan tomó su mano y miró por breves instancias a Emil, que ahora miraba al suelo, como si los cordones de sus zapatos fueran lo más absorbente de este mundo. Leon también lo miró pero omitió hacer más comentarios.

— Ahm, Ya me voy chicos… — Emil habló alzando la vista y sonriendo cortésmente a todos sus amigos y a los que estaban enfrente también, a Mei, a Lan, y a Leon.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó Mei un tanto desconcertada — Ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros…

Emil rio nervioso — Es que hay muchas cosas en casa… pero en cuanto pueda. Juro que sí.

— Está bien _Emil_— Lan pronunció su nombre con cuidado — Nos vemos luego supongo. Aunque nosotros también ya nos íbamos — dijo eso ultimo dirigido a los demás.

Leon la miró levemente confundido pero de nuevo permaneció en silencio.

— Quería ir a ver algo ¿Me vas a acompañar verdad Leon? — ella dijo segura de sus palabras y él asintió no queriendo incomodarla, aunque ya cuestionaría después semejante directiva a su persona.

— Bueno — Emil alzó la mano para cortar el discurso de Lan — ¡Nos vemos!— Se despidió de todos y se alejó del camino.

Leon le vio partir, y algo le dijo, que debió decirle algo más, pero se contuvo. Lan entonces apretó levemente su mano — ¿Nos vamos?

El chico asintió cansinamente y así ambos caminaron al estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres ir a ver? — preguntó él una vez dentro del auto, después de que le abriera la portezuela a ella, como un caballero.

— Ropa…

— Los chicos también querían ir…— él arqueó la ceja.

— ¿tengo que dar explicaciones de todo? — Reaccionó un tanto molesta — ¿Tenemos que ir con tus amigos a todos lados? No te ofendas, me caen bien, pero no tiene nada de malo de querer un tiempo contigo a solas…

Él, quien aún no arrancaba el auto, se le quedó viendo y suspiró levemente; en realidad no quería conflictos y no quería lastimarla, claro que ella le gustaba, claro que _era ella_ y jamás negaría que se sentía afortunado de ser considerado el novio de ella, Lan, la chica más deseada, era _su chica_. — Debiste avisarme, eso sí.

— Ya…— jugó con sus manos — Lamento reaccionar así… pero es que últimamente te veo tan lejano…

Quizás si estaba descuidándola en demasía por perseguir una ilusión… Leon cerró los ojos unos instantes. — Perdón… sólo ando un poco confundido _con algo_, pero está bien…

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Claro que sí, o sea, lo que menos quiero es preocuparte…

Ella sonrió un poco más satisfecha — Eres lo mejor…

El rio — Lo sé… — entonces en un pequeño impulso se inclinó para besarla tiernamente. Ella respondió tranquilamente esperando prolongar ese contacto. Leon la pudo sentir sonreír en medio del beso.

— ¿Mejor?

— Mejor — dijo ella.

Y así Leon encendió el auto para ir rumbo al centro comercial — Una cita entonces. — Dijo ligeramente divertido.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial en el distrito de _Mapleton _disfrutaronde un poco de su tiempo libre antes de llegar a comer algo. Lan no era una mujer de comida rápida, así que habían terminado por pasarla en un café-bar de ambiente sobrio y refinado. Sin embargo ella volvió a ponerse pensativa…

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— Oh… — Ella negó apaciblemente— Es sólo que pensaba en cosas… Leon tú quieres que lleguemos lejos ¿cierto?

El la miró arqueando una ceja — ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

Ella contuvo la respiración — ¿Por qué no dijiste que habías ido a ver a tu amigo?

El frunció levemente el cejo — ¿Emil? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Leon… literalmente fuiste a ver a un compañero de escuela porque se saltó tres clases…

— Somos amigos —se excusó.

— Leon… — Volvió a pronunciar su nombre de manera más asertiva — mírame... Me duele ¿Sabes? Pensar que soy menos importante para ti que uno de tus amigos…

— Lan…— Se talló la cara— Lan, en serio, son cosas distintas, tu eres mi chica, mis amigos son mis amigos…

Ella asintió y movió el café en su taza — claro, claro, pero tú no habrías ido por Marcello ¿o sí? Incluso dudo que hubieses ido por Yong Soo…

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Que yo no veo que Emil sea sólo cualquier amigo…

— Claro que no, es mi mejor amigo…

— Ajá, en tan poco tiempo…

— ¿Quién mide eso?

Ella suspiró frustrada — Leon… siento que el que le des más importancia a él que a mí, es una falta de respeto… ¿Ya no me quieres?

Leon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — ¿Qué? — Sacudió la cabeza levemente, como si buscase sacudir así también las ideas — Claro que si te quiero…

Ella le miró con suplica, algo nuevo y completamente un shock para el chico, _ Lan_ le miraba con suplica. — Por favor Leon… dame mi lugar…

— Te doy tu lugar, los chicos saben, o sea por favor Lan, todos saben que estás conmigo…

— _Dame_ prioridad... dame prioridad sobre cualquiera de tus amigos… Emil incluido.

Leon cerró los ojos lamentando oír eso, pero jamás se esperó lo que vino a continuación.

— Me hace daño…Leon… No quisiera pedirte que te distancies de un amigo pero…

—…Me lo estas pidiendo…

La miró y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante ello, y frente a él pasaron todas los pequeños momentos que había pasado con Emil. ¿Dejarlo atrás? _Hacerlo a un lado_.

_Distanciarse de él_

— Leon… tu desmedido interés en él, me hace sentir muy mal… muy miserable…

_No llores…_

— _No llores_— murmuró— Tienes razón… — le tomó la mano— La tienes, voy...voy a poner un límite... ¿si?

Ella sonrió sollozando. Había ganado algo nuevo, que realmente se había propuesto.

Pero aquello solamente dejaba en Leon la duda de que iba a pasar ahora y el cómo hablaría con Emil…

Así pues continuaron con su velada, a pesar del decaído ánimo de Leon y al caer la noche, el chico se apresuró a dejar a su novia en su casa, ella le volvió a sonreír, radiante y hermosa «_Gracias por el día de hoy…» _ Un beso de despedida y la vio partir internándose tras la verja de su hogar. Leon soltó un suspiro y dio un golpe en el tablero de su auto.

— _Emil…Emil…Emil_

Repitió su nombre una y otra vez.

— _Emil… _Lo siento…

¿Se enojaría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Arrancó el auto y aunque sabía que tenía que dirigirse hacia su casa, condujo camino abajo rumbo a la conocida calle donde vivía Emil, condujo en silencio, con las palabras de Lan aun en sus oídos, con el resueno de las palabras de Yvette y con el Eco de la voz de Emil en la cabeza.

No pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo, y alzó la vista para cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Emil. Tragó saliva pesadamente, caviló unos instantes. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Realmente se atrevería a tocar la puerta? ¿A verle de frente? ¿A terminar una amistad así?

No…

Afuera, estacionado, miraba desde su punto, la ventana de Emil desde donde podía ver su silueta. Ni siquiera tenía valor para enfrentarse a esa figura de él. ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos?

Sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y marcó el número de Emil esperando a oír su voz y ésta no tardo en escucharse del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Leon? ¿Todo bien?

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior — Algo… no…realmente no… escucha tengo que decirte algo…

Emil hizo una pausa y después de unos instantes, su voz volvió a sonar — Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

Leon cerró los ojos y el frio que invadía la ciudad, le invadió también, de forma dolorosa y cruel, con un sudor helado que le recorrió la espalda y la resequedad en la garganta que amenazaba con no permitirle hablar. Tuvo que sacar todas las fuerzas de su alma para continuar con la llamada.

— Emil… — Respiró con profundidad — Emil, Lan… no estaba muy bien que digamos, se siente desplazada…

Emil, del otro lado, estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, dejó caer el bolígrafo de su mano. ¿Desplazada? Abrió los ojos pero se mantuvo callado.

— Emil…— Ahora su nombre no sonaba tan hermoso en voz de Leon — se siente desplazada… me pidió que… pusiera algo de distancia entre tú y yo… y... verás, ella...realmente ha sido buena conmigo… no merece sentirse mal…

Hubo más silencio del lado de Emil, segundos que se tornaron largos y estresantes. De pronto su voz sonó algo cortante — ¿Qué le dijiste?

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Emil, Leon tragó saliva y abrió los ojos ¿Había cometido un error? _Pero tenía que _hacer eso.

— Le dije que sí.

— Oh. Ya veo.

— Yo… lo lamento Em-

Emil interrumpió— Está bien, es tu chica, debes hacer lo necesario por complacerla.

— Em-

—Leon. Buenas noches.

La línea se quedó en silencio, no hubo más palabras en los siguientes segundos, minutos… Leon alzó la vista y vio la ventana de Emil, se apagó la luz y con ello, desapareció su silueta.

— Emil…— Leon hiperventiló— perdóname…

Un chillido de pánico salió de su boca, y trató de contenerse, no podía quedarse ahí, lo mejor sería ir a casa así que arrancó.

Detrás de las cortinas, y completamente a oscuras, al oír el auto arrancar, Emil entreabrió la cortina, tan sólo para ver partir a Leon.

...

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 8**


	9. Nueve

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

— ¿Emi? Cariño... ¿Estás bien? — Aurora tocó la puerta de la habitación sin recibir respuesta, ante sus ojos estaba la habitación de su hijo apenas iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, en la cama, el pequeño bulto que era Emil permaneció inmóvil— ¿Vas a ir al colegio hoy?

— No.

Ella suspiró —No puedes estar faltando tanto, anda, ya no fuiste ayer... hoy es viernes, seguro no hay nada pesado...anda párate y ve...

No hubo respuesta y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama — No sé qué te sucedió o que te hicieron, pero si no hablas nadie nunca te podrá ayudar…

— No me hicieron nada mamá

— ¿Te están molestando? ¿Quieres que hable con el director?

— No mamá…— Se quejó aún debajo de las sábanas.

Ella se talló la cara — ¿Un problema con una chica?

Bueno, Emil tenía que darle el punto, si, había una chica involucrada, pero no era _tan así_. — No mamá…

La puerta se abrió más — ¿No piensa pararse? — La sedosa voz de Lukas sonó en la habitación y el chico entró de brazos cruzados — Emil.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Déjate de berrinches. ¿Crees que solucionas algo así?

De nuevo silencio.

— Deja de comportarte como chiquillo malcriado.

— ¿A ti que más te da? — Preguntó el chico, enojado — Tu dejaste de lado la escuela.

— Año sabático, por diversos motivos.

— Como sea, lo hiciste.

— Pero yo lo hice en la universidad, tu aun estas en preparatoria, además lo haces por berrinche.

— ¡Ya déjame! ¿En qué te afecta? — Se cubrió más entre las cobijas.

— Déjalo, no lo hagas enojar… —Intervino Aurora con voz cansada. — Y tu Emil, no seas grosero.

— No lo soy…— se defendió — pero si me atacan, me defiendo.

— Actúa como si tuvieras diez años, más pesado no lo podría hacer… — Dijo Lukas y de pronto Emil le tiró una patada desde su posición en la cama, misma que logró esquivar.

Aurora y Lukas rieron levemente a eso.

— Está bien — Aurora se levantó respirando hondo — Pero el Lunes vas por qué vas. Y yo no te voy a venir a despertar, vendrá Lukas, a ver si le sigues haciendo desplantes.

Emil gruño metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada y Aurora salió de la habitación seguida por Lukas quien antes de marcharse le jaló las cobijas a su hermano.

—De mínimo párate y come algo.

El chico le dedicó una mirada enojada y se dio la vuelta sobre su cama, dándole la espalda. La puerta se cerró.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? Tengo miedo que le hayan hecho algo…

Lukas bostezó un poco y se le quedó viendo arqueando una ceja — ¿Algo? ¿Qué lo acosen en la escuela? — Se encogió de hombros — No sé, no lo creo, si bien Emil es material para abusadores escolares, tiene amigos, ¿qué no? Y son los riquillos de la escuela…

— Entonces… ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

Lukas se adentró en la cocina y se puso a servirse café — Posiblemente… no va a la escuela para no enfrentarse a alguien… en el plano emocional.

Aurora lo miró desconcertado, jugueteando con la orilla de su mandil — ¿Cómo?

— Si, capaz que se le declaró a una chica y ésta lo rechazó y ahora no quiere verla a la cara.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca — ¡Mi bebe! Le rompieron el corazón a mi bebé…

— No sé, es una suposición.

— Niña tonta... de lo que se pierde… — se llevó la mano al pecho— ¿cómo se atreve? a romperle el corazón a mi halconcito…

Lukas arqueó la ceja — No la culpo— dio un sorbo a su café— Emil puede estar de buen ver que hasta parece ángel, pero su maldito genio es de los mil diablos.

Aurora se rio a eso — ¡Mira quién habla!

— ¿Pero qué dices? Yo siempre estoy bien, que me hagan enojar por cosas que no, es otra cosa, eso no es mal genio, es de sentido común. —La miró con ojos pesados.

Pero Aurora siguió riendo — Son iguales a su papá…

.

* * *

.

Leon suspiró al ver el asiento vació otra vez y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. ¿O acaso estaba tomando demasiado protagonismo? Tal vez y sólo tal vez, Emil había tenido otro inconveniente que nada tenía que ver con él, pero no podía evitar sentir esa pesadez en su pecho que se discernía hasta los hombros y espalda, como si se tratase de un peso que tenía que andar cargando.

— ¿Kirkland? ¿Puede continuar la lectura donde nos quedamos?

Leon parpadeó — Ah, ¡sí!

— _pssst, pssst— _una chica le susurró — pagina 48, tercer párrafo.

«_En 1849, sucedió que…»_

.

.

— Estabas muy distraído hoy, Leon… — La misma chica de antes, caminó a su lado al abandonar el salón de clase — ¿Tan mal te trae el amor?

El chico se sonrojó — Pero que cosas dices…

Ella rio — Haces muy bonita pareja con Lan… ¿Sabes? Las demás chicas admitieron que aunque se sientan celosas, van a respaldar su relación.

Leon arqueó una ceja — Ahm ¿Gracias?

— Por cierto… ¿Y Emil? N...no es que esté al pendiente de si viene o no… pero ya es el segundo día que no viene…

Leon se quedó pensando, y sonrió levemente — ¿y esa pregunta? ¿Te gusta?

Ella le miró sonrojada — N...Bue...bueno si un poco, bueno, no, de hecho si…

Leon rio levemente, quizás Emil mismo no se percataba, pero atraía la mirada de muchas personas, ella era la tercera chica que le preguntaba por él desde que Emil había llegado a esa escuela. Tal vez tendría que decirle…

… no, espera, él no podía ya hacer eso.

Suspiró — Lo siento…— su voz sonó apagada — No sé porque no está viniendo ni he podido contactarlo— mintió, no lo había siquiera intentado.

Ella lo miró confundía. —… ¿Por qué?

Leon sonrió tristemente — No lo sé, supongo que no quiere hablarme… — Dicho eso, se despidió de la chica moviendo la mano y caminando hacia sus otras clases.

Sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza todo el día._ « no quiere hablarme…»_

Leon francamente había tenido escasas horas de sueño pensando en la amistad que acababa de tirar a la basura, pero tenía que seguir adelante, no podía dejar algo estable por un capricho que había tenido ¿Cierto? O al menos de eso se había auto-convencido. Emil tampoco estaba siendo muy sabio al respecto, pudo haber respetado su decisión y ambos estarían alejados del drama…

… Aunque Emil había respetado su decisión… quizás, hasta un poco, en exceso.

.

.

* * *

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! — Marcello se jaló los cabellos, todos estaban reunidos en la azotea para el almuerzo, claro, todos menos Hyung y Emil.

— ¿Ahora tu qué? — Preguntó Yvette.

— Reprobó en Francés… — Yong Soo contestó— Por contestar en italiano.

— Que Idiota eres — añadió ella.

— ¡Déjenme! Además a ti se te hace fácil porque ya lo hablas.

— ¿Y eso que? Eso no quiere decir que no me cueste trabajo aprender otro idioma…

— ¿Con cuál estás?

Ella se sonrojó y se metió una cucharada de su postre al aboca — Italiano…

Marcello sonrió — ¡Yo te ayudo!

Mei entonces se sentó con ellos escribiendo en su celular de manera veloz — Por cierto, ¿Dónde anda Emi? ¿Estará enfermo?

Nadie supo contestar y se miraron unos a otros, a excepción de Leon y Lan quienes siguieron con su comida como si nada.

— No lo sé, tal vez si se sintió mal, o tal vez tiene problemas en casa— Dijo Lan y todos se quedaron pensando unos instantes.

— Pero lo sabríamos ¿No? Le he intentado hablar y no contesta… o sea, eso ya está rarito — Feliks intervino mirando penetrantemente a Lan.

— No-lo-sé, era una suposición, Feliks.

— Igual y no quiere estar aquí y ya— Leopold soltó sus sospechas, sabía que aislarse no era más que un acto de defensa instintiva. Algo había pasado, no sabía qué, pero lo que ahora veían, era la reacción defensiva de Emil. Leopold miró a Feliks, intentando transmitir la idea y éste la captó.

— Oh…— Dijo en voz baja pero ya no agregó nada más, dejando confundidos a los otros que no sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Incomoda con la situación, Lan se puso de píe "_Siempre hablando de él"_. — Voy por agua ¿Alguien viene?

— ¡Yo! — Mei se puso de pie como si de resorte se tratase y se fue con ella, dejando al grupo en silencio.

— ¿Y bien Leon? ¿Nos vas a decir que pasó? — Preguntó Feliks, un tanto demandantemente, Emil era también su amigo después de todo…

Yvette contuvo la respiración, algo de culpa la atrapó también y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Discutieron?

Los demás miraron a Leon quien aún no decía nada, sólo suspiró. — ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Se enojó conmigo creo.

— Pero ¿por qué?— Preguntó Yong Soo.

— Porque Lan sintió que la estaba haciendo a un lado y si… lo sé, ella tiene sus motivos porque… es cierto, la estaba haciendo a un lado

— ¿Por Emil? Que descabellado suena eso— comentó Yong Soo, pero luego, analizando la situación desde principio se quedó callado. Era cierto, su primo se había vuelto cercano a Emil en tiempo record, parecería que aquel niño nórdico era de suma importancia para él y si Lan lo había visto de la misma forma, ella se había sentido en peligro… — Se estaba ella defendiendo…

Leon asintió.

— ¿Así que le dijiste que…?— Marcello preguntó curioso.

— Que debíamos poner un poco más de distancia, yo no quiero perjudicar a Lan…

Todos se miraron entre sí.

— Pero Lan parece no querer estar ni en la presencia de Emil ni que le mencionemos— Dijo Yvette — ¿Cómo espera tener que convivir con él todos los días…? Ahora porque Emil no ha venido… pero tiene que regresar ¿Y qué va a pasar ahí?

— No lo sé…

Se quedaron en silencio, y de pronto Yvette abrió los ojos, asustada, boqueando con su propio presentimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede Yvette? — Preguntó Marcello.

— ¿No lo ven? Emil está tratando de _no interferir._..

Feliks también los miró sorprendidos — Claro… si Lan y él no pueden estar cerca…

Leon bajó la vista —…siente que no puede pedirme que me aleje del grupo… así que él…— Sintió su corazón hundirse. — Yo... soy yo el que debe de…

Todos alzaron la cabeza mirándolo.

— ¡Claro que no! — Habló Yvette — ¡Tú también eres nuestro amigo!

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué tendríamos que vernos forzados a excluir a alguno?

— ¡Esto está más allá! — Replicó Leon — ¡Se trata de mi novia! — Exclamó dejando al resto de los chicos en un shock literal. — No se trata de hacer un drama, ¿No lo ven? Lan está en un punto en que se siente ofendida, ¿Cómo es posible que aun cuando me lo pidió de buena gana, Emil siga tan presente en _todo?_ ¡No la hace sentir bien! — Explicó, pero aún la culpa, no lo abandonaba.

— Leon…

— No lo sé, quizás en un futuro ella se pueda sentir mejor, pero por ahora, yo le tengo que dar su lugar y su tiempo… además, el hecho de que no nos sentemos a comer juntos no significa que dejemos de ser amigos ¿o sí?

Los chicos negaron levemente. — No, claro que no Leon… —Yvette le habló suavemente — es sólo que… no nos puedes pedir que no nos duela, los queremos mucho a los dos…

— Entiéndanlo también… — habló mucho más suavemente — Si yo me aparto en el almuerzo y reuniones… tengo a Lan… pero Emil… Emil no tiene a nadie…

Los demás se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo el punto.

— Ay Leon…— se le mojaron los ojos a Yvette — Intenta hablar con ella, cuando la veas más calmada ¿Si?

Leon asintió — Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver a Lan con Mei, regresando de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué sucedió? …— preguntó Mei, el ambiente era tenso.

Yvette rio levemente —Nada, sólo les contaba de un chico…

— Oh… ¿Qué pasó?

— Te cuento al ratito ¿Va?

Pero el desconcierto se podía sentir, de vez en cuando Lan recibía las miradas entre curiosas y pesadas del grupo de amigos de su novio, ella frunció el cejo y cerró su botella de agua, permaneciendo en silencio por el resto del día, hasta que al final pudiese hablar con Leon en privado.

Lo cual hizo apenas entraron al auto.

— Les dijiste ¿Verdad?

Leon suspiró — Lan, a_hora no._

— No, ahora sí. ¡¿Por qué les dijiste?! Que humillación…

El chico se talló la cara — Calma ¿Quieres? Les dije porque ellos lo dedujeron, Lan.

Ella bufó enojada y él continuó.

— Lan, era necesario hablar de eso… para saber que hacer… ellos son también amigos de Emil…

Ante la sola mención, Lan rechinó los dientes — ¡¿A mi qué?!

— ¿No lo ves? Él va a estar ahí, constantemente y ¡ni siquiera puedes estar en el mismo espacio que él! … — se talló el puente de la nariz — Por eso les dije que ya no vamos a sentarnos con ellos…

— ¡Que considerado! …

Leon la miró arqueando la ceja — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué eres tú el que se tiene que hacer a un lado?

— ¿Estas implicando que ellos también deben hacerlo a un lado?…

— ¡Son tus amigos de más tiempo!… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu quien renuncie a ellos?

Leon negó levemente — no lo puedo creer… ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Eh? Para que le tengas esa rabia…

— ¡No lo odio! Pero Leon piensa… son tus amigos…

— Y no lo van a dejar de ser… — respiró a profundidad — Lan, no hagas esto más difícil, te voy a dar lo que pediste, ¿De acuerdo? Si tengo que hacerme a un lado, lo haré, pero no me pidas nada más… además, soy yo quien está llevándoles a ellos toda la nueva situación y o sea, somos nosotros los que nos hacemos a un lado… —la miró — estés de acuerdo o no.

Ella le miró un tanto perpleja. Bajó la mirada — Lo siento… no... No quiero pedirte nada más... ya con eso que haces… seguro será doloroso pero… te prometo que, no te voy a dejar solo.

Leon miró al vacío — Bien, supongo… pero ¿Lan?

Ella alzó la vista encontrándose con la de Leon— ¿Si?

— Es en serio, no me digas que no te doy tu lugar… y tampoco te quiero escuchar decir nada sobre Emil ¿De acuerdo? Lo quieres lejos de todo esto, pues yo también…

Ella asintió y se limpió una lágrima, abrazándolo brevemente antes de que Leon encendiese el auto — Lo siento…a veces me altero un poco… ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Yo invito…

Leon sonrió — ¿Qué dices? No, yo invito, o sea esa es mi línea, no me la robes.

Lan rio más tranquila — pediré lo más caro entonces.

— Entonces tú invitas…

Ambos rieron de camino a _Mapleton_.

.

* * *

.

El fin de semana se movió lentamente para Emil, si el viernes había sido un día largo, el sábado había parecido infinito, pero al menos ya había sido capaz de arrastrarse fuera de la cama y ducharse para desayunar algo el día domingo.

Tenía un plan trazado, no era necesario de hacerse de amigos para cursar la preparatoria, así que se refugiaría en la biblioteca, nadie tenía por qué saber nada. ¿O sí? Negando levemente, cepilló su cabello platinado y cenizo, no interfería ya en la vida de ellos, eso le pasaba por haberse entrometido desde un principio. Suspiró.

— ¡Ahí está mi muchacho! — Su padre le saludó, recién llegando de haber ido a correr. ¿Por qué su padre insistía en hacer eso? Le despeinó su cabello y Emil rezongó cepillándolo de nuevo. — ¡Animo! Si no es ella, vendrá otra.

Emil arqueó la ceja — ¿huh?

Su padre asintió sabiamente — A veces son guapas… pero no por eso son la indicada.

— Uh…

— Todo estará bien, hijo. Sale el sol y ya, pronto encontrarás a la indicada — le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Uh… gracias, creo.

Aurora salió de su habitación — ¡Querido! Fuiste a correr y entraste con los zapatos…

— ¡Lo siento! Me distraje dándole ánimos a mi muchacho.

Ella sonrió — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien…

Emil fue abrazado por su padre quien le frotó el brazo — ¡Nuestro chico es fuerte Aurora! ¡Míralo! ¿Te acuerdas cuando era una mirruña?

— Papáaa

— Ya es todo un hombrecito. — Otra palmada — No te preocupes, hasta los corazones más rotos, aprenden a sanar y amar sabiamente.

Emil asintió viendo que era imposible salir de esa situación. Un flashazo lo hizo parpadear.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una foto familiar— Lukas miraba la pantalla de su cámara, acababa también de llegar.

— ¡O...oye! otra cosa, estamos todos en el baño me estaba cepillando, ¡háganse para allá!

Todos salieron riendo de que habían podido animarlo un poco. — Ya te notas mejor, hermanito. — Fue lo último que dijo Lukas antes de salir de ahí.

Emil suspiró — De que les viene en gana pegarse a uno…

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Así era su familia, siempre que veían a uno mal, lo rodeaban y jugaban con él para aliviarle un poco, lo mismo con Lukas o con sus padres. Eran una familia unida después de todo… no se podía quejar…

— ¡Apúrate galán! ¡Quiero usar el baño! — comentó su madre desde afuera.

… al menos no en exceso.

.

* * *

.

La mañana del lunes siguiente, Emil llegó a la escuela tratando de no llamar la atención aunque se podía sentir nervioso, le temblaban las manos, temía encontrarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros o amigos, no quería darles la espalda, pero sentía que _necesitaba_ estar solo por un tiempo.

Se sentó en la primera clase también tratando de ignorar a Leon, quien iba entrando al salón de clases y por un momento en el aula, el ambiente pesado se hizo presente, era una tensión tan palpable que los demás compañeros se quedaron en silencio. Emil ignorando la entrada de Leon y Leon prestando poca importancia a la presencia de Emil.

Fuera de ello la clase ocurrió sin ningún inconveniente y para evitar enfrentamientos o siquiera tener que verle de cerca, Emil se apresuró fuera del aula apenas terminó el profesor, así, aunque huyendo de sus problemas, se aseguró de haber salido entero y salvo de aquel pequeño infierno. ¿Serian así ahora todas las clases que compartía con Leon? Sin embargo, lo mismo hizo con Feliks y Leopold quienes se quedaron desconcertados.

— Lo siento— les alcanzó a decir a la salida de esa clase — Hablaremos luego…

— ¡Emil! ¿No vas a venir a almorzar?

Emil negó levemente — No... Lo siento, quizás luego, les prometo que… cuando... me relaje, iré con ustedes. ¿Si?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada. — Bien Emil, si tú lo dices, si dices que necesitas tiempo… te lo vamos a respetar.

El chico asintió y se perdió por el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que, o sea, Leon ya nos dijo?

Leopold negó levemente — Eso sólo lo haría sentir peor.

Feliks se quedó pensando y Leopold continuó.

— Piénsalo, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un amigo te dice que ya no te puede hablar? Y más si es alguien a quien quiere, Emil tiene sentimientos especiales por Leon, eso no lo podemos negar.

— ¿Qué pasaría si Leon se entera de eso?

— Se crearía un caos ¿No te das cuenta? Él está con su novia por un tanto de culpa, si le dices que alguien más lo quiere, se va a frustrar… tiene que darse cuenta él mismo y él mismo tiene que decidir si le importa o no.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— Pero si realmente lo quisiera…

Feliks asintió con pesar — No lo habría hecho a un lado.

* * *

.

— ¿Emil? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Una voz conocida, un suave susurro lo sacó de su lectura en el tercer piso de la biblioteca. Emil bajó el libro para encontrarse con los rasgados ojos de Hyung, y su apasionado brillo.

Emil parpadeó un poco extrañado. — Hyung… — negó levemente— Estaba estudiando un poco…

— ¿Estudiando? — Arqueó una ceja — Estás leyendo... "_la batalla por el sol" _

Emil suspiró — Lo siento… es sólo que no quería estar afuera.

Hyung asintió — ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — su voz era algo acida, pero aun así, recubierta con un tanto de dulzura. Emil asintió levemente. — Déjame adivinar… ¿Leon?— Emil volvió a asentir y el coreano suspiró pesadamente — ¿Qué te hizo mi _querido_ primo?

Emil sonrió ante la compasión de Hyung, el hecho de que se prestase a oírlo, aunque fuese un poco. Hyung no estaba tanto con los demás chicos, por lo tanto el no sería un _territorio prohibido_. Emil cerró el libro que leía y respiró profundamente antes de empezar a contar lo que había sucedido, frente a él, Hyung le miraba atentamente, pendiente de lo que sus palabras revelasen, prestándole toda la atención del mundo como si en ese momento no existiese nada más importante que él.

Y de manera egoísta, Emil sintió, que esa era la sensación más agradable que hubiese experimentado desde que Leon le había dicho esas cosas.

— Ya veo… — Hyung pensó unos instantes después de que Emil hubiese terminado su relato, y puso una mano sobre la del chico. — No es que me guste echarle limón a la herida… pero…

— Vas a decir "te lo dije" ¿No es cierto? — Emil preguntó consternado.

Hyung sonrió cálidamente y asintió — Lo siento… pero sí. Leon es así, un día te tiene ahí y luego tiene más opciones para pasar el rato, otras personas que le convienen mejor y así, de una manera u otra, la gente queda fuera de su vida…

Emil le miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos — Ella se lo pidió…

— Pero aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, Emil, si algo mas hubiese pasado más adelante… fue mejor que fuera pronto, ¿no lo crees?

Negó levemente — Creí que…

— ¿Qué eras diferente? ¿Para él? — Hyung negó levemente — No te hubiera hecho a un lado ¿O sí? Buscarte, insistirte, ser posesivo contigo, todo eso fue su capricho. Pero... ¿Emil?

El chico levantó su vista, sus hermosos y grandes ojos amatistas lucían vidriosos, pero no cedían a las lágrimas.

— Tampoco te culpes — continuó Hyung. — Te digo así es él con todos, no quiere decir que hayas hecho nada malo— estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello, sedoso y platinado que se escurría de sus dedos. — Él es así, el problema no has sido tú. ¿De acuerdo?

Emil asintió, con un nudo en la garganta que le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Es sólo que, ya no le convienes… pero no se trata de conveniencia, ¿me entiendes? La verdadera amistad no se basa en eso… Y si él te está considerando un obstáculo en su vida… es mejor que te hagas a un lado, tu Emil, no mereces eso.

— Hyung…

— Emil…— pronunció su nombre con suavidad, casi con el mismo tacto que acariciaba su cabello — Si tú fueras mi amigo, yo no te daría la espalda. No tendría sentido, buscarte para después hacerte a un lado… sabría darme cuenta que si alguien, sin importar quien sea, me pide que me aleje de un amigo, no me quiere de verdad; Emil, yo te daría la mano, porque eres una buena persona y no debes dejar que esto te haga sentir culpable… sólo es una persona que no te valora…

Aquello logró hacerlo sonreír un poco — ¿Si fuera tu amigo? Pero Hyung… somos amigos ¿Cierto?

Hyung bajó la mano que acariciaba el cabello de Emil, acariciando brevemente su mejilla.

— Luego lo sabremos… dime, cuando acaben las clases ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Así no tendrás que enfrentarte con ninguno de ellos y responder sus preguntas.

Emil sonrió — me vendría bien, gracias…

— Eso sí, yo no tengo auto como mi primo… vivimos en un condado pequeño así que prefiero no contaminar en exceso…por eso venía con Yong Soo pero últimamente traigo mi motocicleta, seguro te puedes sentar atrás…

— ¿En serio? — rio levemente — Gracias… no tienes que hacerlo pero… gracias.

Hyung le dio una sonrisa leve —…hecho. Te veré en el patio trasero después de clases para que no tengas que verlos…

— Hecho…

Emil se sintió mucho más tranquilo después de hablar con Hyung, como si su corazón hubiese respirado después de andar conteniendo el aliento. No sabía si lo que él chico le había dicho era completamente la verdad, pero había resultado confortable, así como el hecho de que lo acompañaría para que no tuviera que confrontarse con nadie… le hacía sentir protegido.

Al terminar las clases, se apresuró a encontrarse con él, y le encontró debajo de un árbol en el patio trasero, Hyung le saludó sutilmente con la mano, haciéndole señas de que se aproximase a él y Emil se acercó a su amigo.

— Es bonita…

— Gracias… — Hyung se dio la vuelta y le puso el casco — Llévalo tú, ¿De acuerdo?

Emil asintió, era la primera vez que hacia eso, no iba a ponerse a rezongar al respecto. O ser mal educado con Hyung.

Cuando el Coreano se subió, inclinó la moto, facilitándole así a Emil el poder montar.

— Agárrate fuerte, Emil, no te preocupes de todos modos no pienso ir muy rápido…

Emil asintió y se aferró de Hyung por el resto del trayecto.

.

.

A la afueras de la escuela, Yong Soo caminaba junto a Mei rumbo al estacionamiento, los demás amigos a excepción de Leon y su novia, Lan, iban pasos más atrás.

— Hyung ya se fue… — Dijo Mei al no ver la motocicleta.

— Si, siempre se va deprisa apenas terminan las clases, como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer — bromeó Yong Soo.

De pronto oyeron el ruido de la moto al salir del lugar, en el momento en que los guardias abrían la pluma del estacionamiento.

— Ah, mira, ahí anda— comentó Mei, aunque luego fijo la mirada — ¿Uh? ¿A Quien lleva?…

Yong Soo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — ¡E...Emi!

**Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

No me maten xD

-huye-


	10. Diez

¡Muchas Gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios! De nuevo el saludo y las notas acá arriba para no destruirles la atmosfera del final. Me tardé un poco porque primero tenía que actualizar otro fic DenNor que tengo por ahí y que también es muy importante. Gracias por sus reviews, de nuevo, los que ha recibido esta historia han sido maravillosos, me ayudan, me animan, son constructivos… no podría estar más agradecida.

¡46 en sólo 9 capítulos! Me tienen asombrada jaja muchas gracias. ¿Hacemos algo divertido? Si llegamos a los 50 reviews con éste capítulo, les escribo un Lemon a esta pareja jaja

¡Bien! Me dejo de rollos. ¡Ojala lo disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Yong Soo vaciló unos instantes mirando a su hermano gemelo partir con esa otra persona en la motocicleta. Era Emil, estaba seguro de ello. Miró a Mei con ojos de duda, ella no se había percatado pero hacía falta ser sólo un poco observador para percatarse de ello, el _back pack_ de Emil era fácilmente reconocible, de lana con motivos de copos de nieve.

— ¿Yong Soo? — La chica le habló impaciente.

— Mei, ¿Tu recuerdas de la última vez que Hyung tuvo un amigo?

Ella resopló — _Pfff _¡No-pe!

— ¿Desde cuándo se va con alguien más?

Ella le miró con ojos abiertos como plato — ¡Oh! — Miró de nuevo al lugar donde instantes atrás había desaparecido la motocicleta. La última vez que Hyung había _medio_ intentado entablar una relación de cualquier índole con alguien más, había terminado de manera nefasta. SI bien recordaba. — Ahora que lo pienso, la última vez… ¿no fue con esa chica llamada _Mirelle?_

Una chica que había sido ex novia de Leon.

— Uh huh — asintió el coreano, pero dejó el tema de inmediato, no era algo que pudiera discutir con ella. Mei ya estaría después al tanto de la situación del por qué Emil no se juntaba ya con ellos, pero ella admiraba tanto a Lan, que posiblemente actuaría de casamentera entre Hyung y Emil. Yong Soo se estremeció de inmediato, la sola idea se le hacía bizarra, tener a Emil de cuñado no sonaba mal, ¿Por qué habría de?, lo verdaderamente problemático vendría a ser el desarrollo de su hermano en una amistad con alguien que había sido medianamente cercano a Leon. Ya había pasado antes, y él no podía permitirlo de nuevo, o al menos, no con un amigo, Emil era su amigo también ¿Cierto? — Vámonos, tía Chun Yan prometió _baozi_ si llegamos temprano.

Mei lo siguió — ¡deberías sentirte culpable de ir sin su hijo!

Pero Yong Soo no tendría por qué sentirse culpable de ir sin Leon si éste se encontraba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su novia. ¿Sería que acaso todas las cosas en la vida empezaban a tomar su curso? Emil y Hyung brindándose compañía – quizás era bueno – Y Leon por fin estando con la chica a la cual había deseado desde tiempos inmemorables.

Decidió ya no ahondar más en ese tema, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Emil caminó por los pasillos de aquella calle en los suburbios un poco más allá de la frontera sur de _Castle Hill, _si es que el pueblo donde vivían tenía algo delimitado como "Frontera" claro, y en todo caso, era un lugar con un código de envío diferente, suficiente para sentirse en otro lugar, un lugar lejos de la escuela de _Castle Hill_ y su gente, lejos de sus grandes senderos rumbo a preciosas calles residenciales, lejos de _Green Grassland _con su gente pretenciosa, que te atrapa y te bota como si de pelota con resorte se tratase.

_Mossley_ era un barrio apreciado por la buena comida sobre todo cuando se trataba de comida fusión y otras novedades. Emil se preguntó cómo es que Hyung andaba por ahí, vamos que el concepto entero de "fusión" sonaba más a alguien como Leon, que a alguien como Hyung, pero de nuevo, no quería pensar en ese chico. Quizás, Hyung también disfrutaba de adentrarse en terrenos prohibidos, exóticos o poco comunes y perderse ahí un rato ¿Por qué no?

— Ahí — señaló un edificio de ladrillo amarillo, cuyas paredes eran muy delgadas y Emil tuvo que hacer a un lado el pensamiento de lo horrible que sería un terremoto en ese lugar, vale que la pared era de solo un ladrillo de espesor. Claro que eso aterraba — Ahí se junta un grupo que en internet se pone de acuerdo, y se discute de política entre jóvenes.

Claro que Emil no quería saber más, no porque la política no le interesase, sino por el contrario, sabía que de esos temas no se hablaba con los amigos, sin embargo había sido educado de una manera, tenía que ser amable, considerado, atento. — ¿Vienes con ellos? — preguntó mientras pedía, internamente, que por favor, Hyung no ahondase más en el tema.

— No, ya no — dijo tranquilamente — Ellos no tienen bien basadas sus ideologías, son estúpidos — miraba siempre al frente y seguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué se sentiría ser tan asertivo? Hyung era lo bastante alto para hacerle alzar la vista cada que hablaban. Emil avanzaba a su lado, viéndole de reojo pero con los pies más bien en el pavimento.

— Ya veo… — Agregó aliviado de que el chico hubiese botado el tema, por la paz.

Hacía dos semanas desde que Emil comenzase a pasar más tiempo con Hyung, desde entonces había visto u oído muy poco al respecto de Leon. Vale que para evitar dramas y pleitos, lo había quitado de sus amigos en _Facebook_, por mucho que eso le había dolido, pero tenía que ser así ¿Cierto? Tampoco es como si esperase que Leon le fuera a hablar, una decisión era una decisión, y por lo visto las cosas con Lan –oh vaya- iban de maravilla, de lo contrario, ya se hubiese enterado. Francamente, aun cuando eso le hacía sentir triste, se alegraba de pensar que su presencia ya no estaría molestando a Leon ni a su novia, y prefería imaginárselos teniendo dos semanas agradables. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero prefería no imaginárselos en absoluto.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Hyung lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ambos eran callados y esos silencios prolongados eran algo normal entre ellos, y Emil agradecía, así podía perderse durante minutos sin ser juzgado por antisocial. Aunque quizá, Hyung lo juzgaba por otra cosa.

— No realmente — contestó y por fin alzó la mirada, sus ojos violáceos lucían taciturnos pero no por ello menos hermosos, es como si aquella melancolía les añadiera un poco más de belleza a su natural atractivo. O al menos así pensó Hyung. Emil y su gesto preocupado, consternado e inocente, que a pesar de que hacía berrinches y mohines, seguía siendo alguien digno de verse.

— Ven — Por fin Hyung se despegó de esa mirada, su semblante era serio y varonil, dominante y de algún modo eso le hacía ver aún más atractivo que su siempre sonriente hermano gemelo. — Vamos por algo de beber o para sentarte, luces cansado.

Ambos entraron a un lugar llamado «_Yum-Yum_» que combinaba el concepto de una heladería con cafetería, algo no muy original en esos días, pero que seguía teniendo su atractivo para el público joven.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? — Preguntó Hyung cuando llegaron al mostrador, el proceso era simple, el cliente pedía, pagaba y al final de la barra le entregaban su orden, pero Hyung era atento y por nada del mundo dejaría que Emil se las tuviera que apañar con los trabajadores del lugar.

— Un helado de Cacao y nuez —Dijo suavemente, su vocecilla tímida parecía escondida debajo de las capas de su bufanda que llevaba puesta, aun cuando la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hyung pidió un helado de cardamomo y ambos fueron a tomar asiento con sus postres en mano.

— Gracias, no tenías por qué pagar…— dijo, pero Hyung sólo emitió un leve gruñido. Su amabilidad no era del todo explicita, pero ahí estaba, y Emil podía verla. Lo llevaba a diferentes lados, al menos, tres veces a la semana, se preocupaba de que no tuviera que toparse con personas indeseables, o que tuviera que lidiar con otras cosas, era un buen amigo que le apoyaba para que todo el proceso no le estuviese pegando del todo.

Hyung por su parte probó su helado sin realmente sentirse sorprendido o extasiado por su sabor, no era específicamente fan del cardamomo, pero sabía que Emil lo era, cada pequeño movimiento, y acción estaba planeada para de algún modo y otro, satisfacer a Emil a diferentes maneras, porque el simple hecho de que accedía a estar con él, era la prueba de que sus medios estaban dando fruto. Emil era un diamante en bruto, si es que tenía que encontrarle una definición a su persona, esa sería. Era fascinante a sus ojos, porque era noble y sensible, pero también era inteligente y sensato, a veces podía ser algo frio y sarcástico; Hyung necesitaba moldear todo ello, utilizar cada uno de esos aspectos para pulirle, refinarle, elevarlo a un nivel más alto y digno, cuando eso pasase, Emil sería un diamante, el más bello.

Tenía que ser suyo, desde luego.

Por ello lo complacía tanto, lo necesitaba contento y tranquilo, que no tuviera ninguna otra necesidad porque él estaría ahí para cubrírselas todas, que no tuviera la poca dignidad de tener que respaldarse en terceros. Sonrió un poco ante sus intenciones mientras lo veía frente de si, con las mejillas rosas, el cabello platinado, los ojos hermosos y violáceos tras la cascada de largas pestañas y los labios pálidos sobre los que posaba el helado de crema de cacao y nuez. Se sintió orgulloso de tenerle ahí.

Se sentó a su lado y decidió ceder un poco, un tinte de coqueteo no vendría nada mal, o de lo contrario, Emil solo lo vería como un amigo en quien recargarse y Hyung no quería eso. Levantó la cucharilla de plástico y tomó un poco de su propio helado donde aún no le había comido y la puso frente los labios del chico, éste le miró confundido.—Prueba, está muy bueno y seguro si lo combinas con el tuyo, el sabor será genial.

No mentía, el cardamomo se lleva muy bien con esos ingredientes — Vale — Emil no protestó más y se dejó, de cierto modo, consentir por su _amigo_. Sabía bien, claro que sabía bien, la combinación especiada en su boca era ardiente y dulce, algo perfectamente combinable y perfectamente compartible de boca en boca si estuviese en otra situación, desde luego, pero no se permitirá pensar en demasía de aquel modo. Aun así, hormonal y humano, sintió sus mejillas arder, a saber si sería por la mezcla que ahora se deshacía en su paladar, o la cercanía y calor de Hyung tan cerca de él, ofreciéndole más helado directo a los labios.

Definitivamente, se sintió azorado por todo ello.

* * *

Durante las mismas dos semanas que Emil no se había juntado con Yvette y compañía, tampoco Leon y su novia, Lan, lo habían hecho. Era extraño como el grupo se sentía extrañamente vacío sin la presencia de dos amigos plus la chica. Inclusive Hyung empezaba a ser extrañado en ese grupo de amigos, ¿Pero que más podían hacer ellos? Emil no había vuelto desde entonces, de hecho no les había dado la mínima explicación y si bien se las debía, ellos habían dejado pasar el tema, total, lo sabían y habían decidido dejarle en paz sin tildarle de grosero o engreído.

Con Leon la cosa era distinta, lo encontraban en los pasillos y podían charlar amigablemente con él siempre y cuando no le tocaran el tema de Emil, porque de inmediato les cortaba el discurso y se despedía haciendo un mohín de desagrado, era como si se tratase de un tema tabú. Con todo ello, Yvette supuso entonces que Leon no estaría enterado para nada de la situación que peculiarmente Yong Soo le había comentado, y no que fuera necesariamente chisme, pero el chico había considerado que la chica entendería muy bien su punto. Emil estaba pasando bastante tiempo con Hyung, un chico que jamás estaba interesado en crear amistad con nadie.

— Pero es que pegan bien juntos — Justificó ella, y estaba en lo cierto, Emil era un chico flexible que se prestaba, involuntariamente, a charlar de cualquier tema.

Yong Soo se encogió de hombros — no sé, pero también es muy influenciable, ¿Te lo imaginas? Otro Hyung.

Ella rio y se estremeció — ¡Calla! No es por nada, pero de que tu hermano quiere dar miedo, da miedo.

El chico rodó los ojos y tomó asiento recargándose en la pared se siempre y se dispuso a abrir su lata de soda de uva, la cual siempre que la bebía le dejaba un peculiar tono violáceo en los labios. Se sentía cool así.

— Como sea, ojala que se solucione pronto.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué me pierdo? —Marcello llegó, se acercó a ellos dos y tomó asiento junto a Yong Soo.

— Nada, comentábamos lo de Em y Leon.

Marcello se cruzó de brazos, él odiaba ciertos cambios, ese cambio entre sus amigos era francamente detestable. — Parecen críos. Capaz que se ven y se sacan la lengua.

Yvette rio levemente — No, capaz que desvían la mirada llena de culpa…— añadió con cierto dejo de amargura, y de culpa ella podía decir que sabía algo. Cerró los ojos haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento — Amaría poder hacer algo para juntarlos de nuevo…

— Si tan solo Lan se prestase un poco…

— Ella no se va a prestar a nada — Feliks los hizo brincar al haber llegado por sorpresa, como casi siempre — han pasado casi dos semanas, no es como que la situación haya cambiado mucho

Marcello rodó los ojos — Le tienes mala fe. Mei dice que es una buena persona, que lo que hizo no fue para fastidiar, sino porque tuvo miedo.

— Y eso es completamente entendible, pero mira que nos hemos quedado en medio y sin uno y sin otro. —Yvette dijo al tiempo que se alisaba la falda al tomar asiento frente a los chicos.

— Emil parece ratón —Se quejó Feliks — Apenas nos ve, sale corriendo, para mí que está demasiado acongojado para dar explicaciones.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Marcello volvió a abrir la boca — Pero es que, ¿Que podría decir? _"Leon no me quiere"_, _Pfff, _Igual debería venir a sentarse con nosotros, en vez de andar dando vueltas sólo como perro.

Yvette y Yong Soo compartieron una mirada de complicidad culposa y Marcello frunció el cejo, contrariado y sintiéndose excluido del chisme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

— Nada, chismoso — Contestó Yvette — Que así como lo ves, Emil no está "Dando vueltas solo como perro"

El chico siguió sin comprender completamente, cuando Leon les había explicado la situación, textualmente les había dicho que Emil no tendría a nadie más con quien pasar el almuerzo. Literalmente no tenía pista. — ¿huh?

— ¿Por cierto donde está Mei? — ella cambió el tema.

— ¿EH? Está con Lan y Leon porque se ponían de acuerdo para ir a una tienda ¿Por? — Abrió los ojos — ¡No me cambies el tema!

Feliks se acercó a ella, Yvette tenía información nueva ¿Y el no? ¿Cómo era eso? — Escupe la sopa, querida.

Yong Soo rodó los ojos, la primicia era suya después de todo — Que se está juntando con mi hermano ¿Es que no los han visto? — Los miró exasperado, pero no podía culparlos, ambos eran muy escurridizos, vaya par.

Marcello se cubrió la cara — ¡Nos cambió por el gemelo malvado!— más de uno rio, incluido el "buen gemelo" — Que barato, que barato.

— Solo espero que no pase lo de la última vez… — Yvette resopló un poco.

Feliks rio levemente pero se quedó pensando — ¿Cuál es el alboroto?

— Nada —comentó Yong Soo — Sólo que la última vez que _Hyung-y_ se hizo de una amistad cercana, terminó bastante mal. Pero es Emil de quien estamos hablando…

— Aja — contestó Marcello — posiblemente ahí si se puedan llevar bien.

— No sé, no sé — Feliks se quedó pensativo.

Marcello volvió a interrumpir tema y silencio — Como sea, estoy harto de ese pleito de nenas, así que…

— ¿Qué? …— preguntaron los demás.

— Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan a ser amigos.

Yong Soo arqueó una ceja — ¿Ah? ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

— ¿Diciéndole a Lan que deje de portarse como una chiquilla? — Feliks atestó.

— Caray, sí que la traes en su contra.

— No, no es eso. — Suspiró — No tengo nada en contra de ella… es solo que… — Suspiró— yo me entiendo.

Todos lo miraron con intriga pero no insistieron al no verle caso.

— En realidad pensaba que podríamos hacer una fiesta e invitarlos por separado.

— Y que se golpeen al calor del alcohol — complementó Feliks, descartando de lleno la idea de Marcello — Se les nota el poco estilo.

Marcello se atragantó — Pues… ¡propón algo!

Los ojos verdes de Feliks chispearon un poco ante la excitación de poder llevar a cabo algo, vale, quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero el simple hecho de que se haría de voz, le emocionaba. Ante tal arrebato los otros presentes también le miraron fijamente. — ¡Vamos a un Karaoke!

— ¿o sea que usas mi idea y la reciclas?

— Lejos del alcohol en exceso y desenfreno, suena mejor ¿no?

— ¡Vale! Ya si no se hablan, ¡por lo menos disfruto yo! — atestó Yong Soo con una sonrisa brillante, el chico, tenía potencial para posar para las cámaras de manera profesional, quizá un día habría de contemplarlo totalmente.

— ¿Entonces los invitamos por separado? — Preguntó Yvette — Dudo que Emil y Hyung quieran ir…

Feliks sonrió — Por favor, hasta parece que no lo conoces, Emil es bastante maleable y crédulo, es fácil doblegarlo, sólo hace falta insistirle mucho y no podrá decir que no — dijo con cierta maldad en el habla.

— Joder, pareces genio del mal — Yong Soo se levantó de su sitio y se sacudió — ¡Bien! Ahí me dicen, yo no podría preguntarle por qué no soy dicho genio

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó Marcello — Tienes que ser tu Feliks.

— ¿Bromeas? Le diré a Leopold cuando le vea, a ese, seguro que no le dice que no.

Rieron.

— Por cierto, Marcello — Yvette se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero detuvo su andar — No le digas nada de este plan a Mei. No quiero que le anticipe nada a Leon. Puedes decirle de la fiesta, claro, pero no le digas que ira Emil.

Marcello la miró con dudas, pero decidió que Yvette hablaba con razón. — Bien. — prometió y se marchó de ahí por su lado. Claro que no iba a mencionarle lo de la fiesta de Karaoke o _no todo_, pero había otros chismes bastante buenos.

Envió un mensaje de texto a su chica y se preparó para una clase más.

.

* * *

.

El viernes llegó pronto y el sábado habría una fiesta de karaoke que organizar. No había salones así en la aburrida localidad de _Castle Hill_ pero _Mapleton_ se prestaba bien para ello. Por su parte, Mei había sido designada para que convenciera a Leon de ir con ellos para pasar un buen rato. La chica no solo podía ser persuasiva, sino que _estaba del lado de ellos, _sobre todo del lado de Lan de una forma incondicional. Si había alguien del grupo de amigos que se había aislado voluntariamente de Emil, había sido Mei. Aun cuando no contase con una verdadera razón personal, pero ella necesitaba mostrar su respaldo a Lan, porque quizás ella sentiría que todos le daban la espalda y la juzgaban. Mei no estaba equivocada.

— No, y dije que no, además el sábado ya había quedado de ir con Lan a un lugar. Quizás para la otra…

— ¿Qué no les dijiste que el hecho que no almuercen juntos no significa que hayan dejado de ser amigos? Anda _Leooooooooooooon_. _Por fi._

El chico se estremeció en desagrado ante tal llamado — No hagas eso… — se quejó — Y si, si les dije eso, pero o sea, _entiende_, no puedo ir simplemente así.

— Es por Emil ¿Verdad?

Ante la mención del sólo nombre, Leon sintió la piel de la nuca erizarse. Hacía tanto que ese nombre no era escuchado por sus oídos, salvo cuando escapaba de su propia boca, pero como no le había visto, la mención significaba que aquel chico, no era producto de su imaginación. Incluso cuando compartían un par de clases, las miradas entre ambos eran nulas, había puro silencio, pura y desnuda indiferencia, dolía, claro que sí, pero tras obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de verlo o siquiera mirar de reojo su presencia, Leon empezó a sentir que de no ser por un par de fotografías, estaría olvidando si aspecto, aunque claro, ya tampoco miraba esas imágenes.

Apretó los labios — No estés jodiendo, o sea, si ya sabes ¿Para qué preguntas?

Ella rio levemente ante la intempestiva bravuconería de él — vale, vale, ya no digo nada. Pero Hey, dudo que vaya…

Leon suspiró, no, claro que Emil no iría, capaz que se haría a un lado.

— O sea, ya ni se junta con ellos y ni les habla, está como tú.

— ¿Huh? — Leon perdió el aliento ¿A qué se refería? La miró con ojos grandes, curiosos pero a la vez consternados. — ¿Cómo que ya ni se junta con ellos?

— Pues eso. Duh, que prefirió irse a juntar con Hyung que con los demás.

Leon sintió que su corazón le dolía, un poco también en traición. Específicamente por que le había pedido que _No_. Pero de nuevo. ¿Quién era él para pedirle cosas? _Emil, Emil, Emil. _ ¿Era por eso que casi no veía a su primo por los alrededores de _Green Grassland?_ Jamás se había fijado en su ausencia por que francamente no le importaba, pero ahora esas ausencias significaban algo más, algo que él no quería siquiera imaginar. Apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. Rechinó los dientes.

—Ah ya…— fingió no darle importancia.

— Entonces… ¿Irás?

— No lo sé, Mei. Tendría que preguntarle a Lan.

Ella sonrió — ¡De eso yo me encargo! ¡Siempre he querido pedirle que se apegue más a nosotros! Seguro cantar le gustará.

Leon asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser todo así? ¿Por qué carajo Emil se había hecho amistado con _ese_ primo suyo? …

¿Por qué le seguía afectando tanto?

Negó levemente. No, no podía estarse permitiendo más dudas, siendo francos las últimas semanas con Lan en paz, habían sido grandiosas, más que grandiosas, ella era linda y afectuosa pero también era inteligente y estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella, el tiempo a su lado era el tiempo mejor invertido que había tenido. No podía siquiera faltarle al respeto por ponerse en un plan de capricho porque a Emil se le ocurría juntarse con Hyung. Un capricho, un capricho se olvida en poco tiempo, pero parecía que la existencia del chico nórdico venido de Noruega no iba a dejar de ser importante en su vida. Pero no podía ceder a los celos y berrinches, claro que no, él ahora tenía a alguien que merecía mucho amor, y claro que la quería, claro que la besaba con todo el cariño del mundo, que la abrazaba sintiéndose un poco mayor, porque eso era, a su lado y gracias a ella se sentía más maduro y que valía más la pena.

Lan entró por la puerta tras haber ido a acompañar a la mamá de Leon a regar el jardín, ella, regocijada adoraba pasar el tiempo con la potencial nuera que tenía frente a sus ojos, no solo era guapa y culta, _era asiática_, lo cual le aseguraba que no _metería la pata _como ella había hecho con su todavía esposo, Arthur Kirkland.

Leon sonrió a su novia y dio dos palmadas en el sofá para que ella se posara a su lado, una vez hecho eso, él se recargó en su regazo logrando que ella soltase una senda carcajada que, para mantener la elegancia, cubrió con su mano. — ¡Ya decía yo! Para esto si soy buena ¿Verdad?

— Muy cómoda — replicó el y tomó la mano de ella para ponerla sobre su cara — Anda, péiname con los dedos, nadie como tú para hacer eso.

Ella volvió a reír pero le hizo caso. — De manera que soy cómoda y te arrullo. Uhm… no sé, no sé. ¿Es un cumplido?

— El mejor — le sonrió noblemente — Porque significa que estoy cómodo a tu lado.

Ella se sonrojó y le dio una palmada en la cabeza —… Gracias.

— Se supone que debes decir "yo también" o sea, "gracias" como que — rio — suena a que es un "siga participando"

—Sigue participando— Ahora ella soltó y Leon rio ante ello.

— Mei me pidió un favor… ¿Crees que la cena en « _Little Italy_» pueda esperar una semana más?

— ¿Y eso?

Leon suspiró — Los chicos quieren hacer una fiesta en un karaoke, me insistieron y Mei en serio quiere que vayas…

—Uhm.

— Hey...si quieres solo vamos un rato, hacemos acto de presencia y nos vamos. Hazlo por Mei, ella quiere que pases más tiempo con los chicos, o sea mis amigos, también deberían ser tuyos.

— Leon— dijo ella con calma, aunque para ese momento había cesado de pasear sus dedos por su cabello — Tu sabes que ellos creen que soy una perra…

— Pero tú sabes que no lo eres, lo que es más, yo sé que no lo eres — Se sentó — Yo entiendo muy bien por qué hiciste y pediste eso — Le miró fijamente, acariciando su mejilla — Yo también me sentí muy mal cuando vi que preferiste a Santiago sobre mí.

— Ni lo menciones…

— Tu menos — aclaró — Pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte, Lan — le afirmó tomando su mano—… no voy a hacerte algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. ¿Ok? Menos por el… yo te lo dije. Era un amigo…

_Era_

Ella cerró los ojos sintiéndose nerviosa con toda esa plática, Leon la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Estará ahí? — Preguntó ella y Leon le acarició el largo y sedoso cabello.

— No, no estará — cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, queriendo asegurarse de sus propias palabras—no tienes en serio ningún motivo para preocuparte. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Leon se mantuvo intentando alejar un solo pensamiento

"_El no irá, Emil no irá, se ha alejado y ha caminado lejos de mi vida"_


	11. Once

**¡Un poco tarde! Sé que había prometido subirlo antes, pero ayer me ocurrió una tragedia y me tuve que ocupar con ello :c (celular roto )**

**De nuevo: ¡Muchas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo! Son las mejores! Gracias miles de gracias por sus comentarios, esos me hacen feliz uwu**

* * *

**Entre los dos**  
**Capítulo 11**

Hyung miró a Emil, sus ojos color chocolate le examinaron detenidamente, el chico parecía encogerse bajo esa intensa mirada; no es que Hyung buscase incomodarlo, pero incluso él ahora estaba lleno de dudas. Emil acababa de decirle que le habían invitado a una fiesta, que Leon no iría -había sido necesario aclarar ese punto – pero también le había revelado que no quería ir solo. «_Quiero ir, pero me sentiría incomodo si voy solo... ¿podrías ir conmigo?_» Y aunque el hecho de que Emil se recargara en él, es decir, que hiciera lo que Hyung había estado buscando, le complacía y le halagaba a sobremanera, no podía evitar quejarse, después de todo se trataba de una petición un tanto incomoda: Ir e intentar pasarla bien con su hermano y ruidosa compañía.

Pero el ver a Emil tan perturbado por la situación, le hizo sonreír. Si, quizás no estaba del todo mal. Sólo esperaría a que le insistiera más.

— Por favor…

Hyung se regocijó a ello — No sé, _Emil_, si te sientes incomodo con la idea de ir, no deberías…— hizo una pausa esperando a que Emil refutara eso último.

— Pero… —contestó tal y como el otro esperaba — si quiero ir… son mis amigos...

Hyung suspiró y decidió darle el gusto — bien, pero lo hago por ti, no por esos.

Emil sonrió, el pequeño hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha marcándose ante tal gesto — Gracias...

En realidad a ojos de Emil, ir a la fiesta no resultaba tan atractivo, no por su semilla antisocial que parecía jamás florecer – aparte. Sino porque la idea de ir con los amigos que también eran de Leon, era algo complicado, _eran más amigos de Leon_ que de él, después de todo. Por un momento sintió un enorme abismo entre ellos y él, como si todo ese tiempo solo se hubieran hablado por el pegamento que era la presencia de Leon, ¿De qué se suponía que hablaría con ellos ahora? No tenía idea, y si bien había aceptado, había sido por la dolorosa insistencia de Feliks y Leopold quienes prácticamente no le dejaron otra opción y ahora su mundo daba vueltas y le dolía la cabeza, le corrían infinidad de conflictos en la cabeza, y él sabía por qué, porque al final, todo se resumía en una sola verdad: Quería saber de Leon, pero no podía permitírselo.

Aquello lo estaba bloqueando por completo, como si en la parte posterior de su cerebro no hubiera espacio para ningún otro pensamiento que no fuese un intrincado enredo de recuerdos, _hubieras _y otros desencantos con el nombre de Leon Kirkland, mismos que permanecían arrojados, escondidos, archivados y si se pudiese permitir una imagen más grafica del asunto, bajo una cinta amarilla de «_prohibido el paso». _Aquella había sido la única manera de evitar que el dolor constante de pensar en él, fuese cada vez más difuso.

Alzó la vista y miró a Hyung leer su libro sobre _Castro_, así era él, un intelectual un tanto desmedido y un poco terco, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómodo en su presencia, por eso mismo le había insistido que lo acompañara, quizás porque no quería ir solo, pero si no quería eso, pudo haber pedido a alguien más - ¿Lukas quizá?- pero se trataba de llevar a alguien con quien tuviese una conexión de otra índole, un poco más inclinada hacia una amistad libre. Confiaba en Hyung, eso era un hecho indiscutible, no sólo porque le trataba amablemente, sino porque sentía que podía pasar el tiempo con tranquilidad sin tener que cuidarse de que hacer o decir… en exceso.

Pero también porque Hyung no mencionaría a Leon. Eso era definitivo.

Dicen que cuando más hablas de una persona con otros, más te enamoras. Emil evitaba eso a toda costa, si seguir hablando de Leon Kirkland lo iba hacer caer más y más profundamente enamorado, lo mejor era tratarlo como tema tabú.

Aunque lo que más le pesaba era que entre más se negaba, más y más surgía la duda del como estaría su _ex amigo_.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Hyung — Es hora de llevarte a casa.

— Vamos…

.

* * *

.

El día que sería la fiesta, fluyó con tranquilidad para Yong Soo y compañía, él sabía que estaban jugando con fuego, pero estaba más que harto de la situación, y a veces se necesitan medidas desesperadas para salir a flote de una situación que simplemente está mal. Supuso que sus amigos también sentían lo mismo, menos su prima que continuaba siendo ingenua respecto al todo, pero no podía culparla, al contrario, de no ser por ella, temería que Lan se sintiese completamente excluida del grupo.

"_Icecube- Karaoke Bar"_ se encontraba ubicado en el distrito comercial más decente – por decirlo de alguna forma- de _Mapleton_, y era un lugar concurrido por varios jóvenes de la región. A menudo los chicos de _Castle Hill _se paseaban por ahí para salir de lo rutinario y aburrido de sus vidas cotidianas en tan aburrido pueblo donde la nieve aún seguía estancando los caminos. Por fortuna para Yong Soo y compañía, el camino que precisamente derivaba en la frontera con _Mapleton _se encontraba despejado y eso aseguraba que llegarían sin problemas.

Al llegar, reservaron el cubículo marcado con una enorme estrella en simulación de _Hollywood, _misma que tenía el número "03" en su frente, y una vez registrado el lugar, no quedaba más que esperar a que todos llegaran.

— Ok —habló Feliks — acabo de notar un fallo en el plan.

Yvette y Yong Soo abrieron los ojos ampliamente — ¿Qué sucede?

— Si Leon llega primero, y Emil después, es posible que vea el auto de Leon y no entre…

Yvette suspiró —supongo que...es cierto…

— ¿Tendríamos que esperar a que Emil llegase primero cierto? — Preguntó Marcello.

— De hecho también hay otro problema— Intervino Yong Soo y antes de que alguien más pudiese preguntar que era, él simplemente atestó — por seguridad que vendrá con mi hermano… así que si Leon ve su moto…

— Sabrá que Emil está aquí y no querrá entrar…— terminó Feliks y luego suspiró — ¡parecen niñas!

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Yvette cruzando los brazos.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, la puerta se abrió y ante ellos entraron tres personas más, Leon, Lan y Mei quien parecía realmente estar adherida a ellos dos.

Leon saludó levantando la mano — ¿Que milagro que llegaron a tiempo?

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso?

— Que, o sea siempre son bien impuntuales…

Algunos rieron y se quejaron mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento.

Lan también se sentó y empezó a hojear una lista de canciones, no le apetecía demasiado entablar conversación con quienes, sabia, la tachaban de mil y un cosas negativas. Había ido sólo con la condición de que estarían unos minutos y después se irían, no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo, algo dentro de sí le decía que de hecho, haber acudido no había sido muy buena idea. Miró de reojo a Leon platicando animosamente con sus amigos y decidió que _ tal vez_ no estaría tan mal, pero aun así, hablar con los demás se le hacía sumamente incómodo.

— ¿Ya te animaste a cantar alguna? — Mei, como siempre, la buscó.

Ella negó un poco— aun no… primero que canten los demás.

Yvette, quien siempre fue un poco más cordial y sensata que los demás, también se dirigió a ella — Puedes cantar conmigo y con Mei una de solo chicas. ¿Qué dices?

Aquello la logró hacer reír un poco — Suena bien…

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir un tanto con timidez y del marco de la puerta, aparecieron dos figuras más. Todos levantaron la vista, Leon se tensó un poco. ¿Quién más podría ser si no _él_?

Emil entró y miró a todos los presentes, a su lado Hyung le puso una mano en la espalda para animarle a entrar y por un fragmento de segundo, las miradas entre Leon y Emil se conectaron antes de desviarse a mirar a los demás.

Emil frunció el cejo levemente y miró a los demás con desaprobación. De hecho, desde que habían llegado había visto el auto de Leon y supo que todo había sido una "_ridícula trampa"_ y se había dado la media vuelta, pero Hyung, siempre decidido a jamás ocultar la cara, le convenció de entrar. El plan era el siguiente, hacían acto de presencia, reprochaban la mentira a los otros y se largaban de ahí. Feliks y compañía se congelaron unos instantes al ver la mirada que Emil les dirigía, no solo era una mirada de enojo pero si de traición, de que se habían intentado _burlar_ de él. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos? ¡El no hacia las cosas más difíciles! ¡No había tenido otra opción!

Emil miró a Lan de reojo y ella solo suspiró pesadamente, aferrando la mano de Leon con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual, ella también se sintió burlada por todos los demás, y Mei solamente tartamudeó un poco « ¡_Yo no sabía!» _

Mucho ocurrió en los segundos de silencio que se tornaron más y más incomodos a medida que nadie decía nada, pero ¿Qué más podrían decir? En aquel momento el arrepentimiento cayó en los chicos, y el enojo en Leon quien ahora no despegaba la vista de Yong Soo y los demás, también reprochándoles haberlos puesto a los tres en una situación tan molesta, pero pronto reparó en que _no eran tres, eran cuatro_. Hyung Soo también estaba ahí.

— Vamos, Emil— Dijo él, tomándole del brazo, tratando de seguir con lo que quedaba del plan.

— ¿Ya se van? — preguntó Yvette, un tanto nerviosa.

— Ya, lo siento, pero no quiero ocasionar más conflictos…

Lan suspiró pesadamente, no quería que de nuevo le echaran la culpa de que Emil se tuviese que alejar, así que resopló un poco y rodó los ojos levemente. — No se vayan…

Todos voltearon a verla.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? Me dejé llevar por cosas.

Todos quedaron un tanto estupefactos al respecto, sobre todo su novio, pues minutos antes había vuelto a insistir que le daba miedo que Emil estuviera ahí. ¿Era ese el plan de los otros? ¿_Obligar_ a Lan que ofreciera una disculpa a Emil? Aquello lo hizo rabiar un poco más, pero se tragó las palabras, sobre todo cuando Emil asintió tomando esas disculpas y terminó por ingresar completamente al cubículo.

Para aliviar las tensiones del momento, pusieron un poco de música, todos querían salir del trago que acababan de pasar y así poco a poco al cosa se fue suavizando aunque estuvieran divididos en tres grupos, Emil con Hyung, Leon con Lan, y los demás tratando de relajarse un poco ante las palabras y miradas severas de Mei.

Cuando Mei se volteó a hablar con Lan, Leon entonces posó la vista de una manera poco discreta sobre Emil. Había creído que al dejar de verlo, toda aquella confusión de haber sentido algo _más_ por ese amigo suyo, habría quedado atrás. Pero verlo de frente tan sólo había logrado que sus rodillas se sintiesen torpes, su corazón se acelerara un tanto y sus manos se sintieran nerviosas. _Ahí estaba_, con su cabello sedoso y blanquecino y sus preciosos ojos tan brillantes como el amanecer en el ártico; redundante, desde luego, pero completamente cierto. Había algo que le molestaba, y era el hecho de que mantenía una cercanía casi inverosímil con Hyung, el cómo su primo se acercaba a Emil, bien podría compararse con la sensación de un piquete de ojos. Era molesto y era irritante. ¿Qué es lo que su primo buscaba en Emil? ¿Por qué Emil y no nadie más? Aquello le revolvía más el estómago y le ardía de una forma que jamás imaginó podría experimentar.

Pero Leon desde luego no era el único que sentía que gritaría en cualquier momento, Emil lo miró y de pronto todos los esfuerzos por olvidarse de lo maravilloso y fascinante que le resultaba, quedaron en el olvido. De pronto ahí estaba, el mismo Leon con quien pasaba las tardes, el mismo Leon que le había visitado preocupado, el mismo Leon que le había abrazado en la terraza, el que había impregnado sus ropas con su calor. Tan atractivo y tan perfecto y a la vez tan etéreo y tan prohibido. Emil decidió cuidar de que lo atraparan viéndolo, y mantuvo –o intentó – tener los ojos puestos en Hyung durante su charla con él.

Pronto Mei empezó a cantar y todos se dedicaron a verla, pero las escurridizas miradas entre los dos chicos aun persistían. Después de todo, su amistad había quedado trunca de forma muy súbita. ¿Volverían a hablarse? ¿O de nuevo eso sería mal visto? Emil apretó los labios, quería hablar y pedir perdón, quería afianzarle a la novia de su amigo que él realmente no estaba ahí para molestar, estaba cediendo, su voluntad de mantenerse lejos de Leon Kirkland estaba flaqueando, y eso solo lo hacía sentirse más vulnerable.

Cuando la canción de Mei terminó, pronto Yvette se puso de pie para intentar cambiar el ambiente y entre las dos invitaron a Lan con ellas, tratar de incorporarla un poco para así, evitar más confrontaciones. Ella terminó cediendo un poco y entre las tres cantaron un par de canciones mientras los demás reían y les aplaudían, a excepción, claro, de Hyung y Emil quienes solo mantenían una mirada cordial hacia las chicas.

— ¡La siguiente canción la debería cantar Leon con Lan! — Dijo Mei; ella intentaba por todos los fines que las cosas con su primo y amiga salieran bien, realmente no tenía nada en contra de Emil, más bien porque ella no entendía lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre él y su primo, por lo que vivía fuera de culpas y negaciones mentales sobre meterse con otros.

Yong Soo no lo vio así y fingiendo que Feliks había dicho algo bastante estúpido no desaprovechó la oportunidad de darse senda palmada en la frente.

Leon rio a la propuesta — no sé cantar.

— ¡No seas mentiroso! — chilló su prima jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. — ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo!

— Bueno ya, ya, o sea, no quería humillarlos pero ahí voy.

La mayoría rio con ellos y pronto la canción empezó. Era una balada tranquila, cantada por un hombre y una mujer así que desde luego, iría bien con ellos… de no ser porque Leon decidió que él cantaría la parte femenina y su novia la voz masculina.

...Y todavía se encargó de hacer la voz lo más aguda posible.

Los demás comenzaron a reír y aplaudir, Emil mismo se encontró sonriendo divertido ante el show que los dos estaban ofreciendo, Leon haciendo eso y Lan intentando contener la risa ante el disparate, y después, se sumó al esfuerzo de su novio, haciendo la voz más gruesa, y con eso, las risas se volvieron carcajadas.

Hyung solo soltó una risilla por lo bajo, con un gesto de sarcasmo y se recargó más en el sofá que rodeaba a la mesa.

— _Sólo… ¡tuuuuu!— _Leon finalizó el canto moviendo las pestañas coquetamente haciendo que de nuevo rieran.

Entonces Mei volvió a tomar la palabra — ¿Quién más?

Yong Soo se puso de pie, tronó los nudillos, el cuello, dio un aplauso y entonces tomó el micrófono —Déjame esto a mí.

Y así, Yong Soo se encargó de la siguiente canción, continuando con el buen ambiente que por fin se había logrado, pronto siguieron los demás participantes, algunos repitiendo turno mientras devoraban un paquete de botanas y unos vasos _refill_ de soda. Emil, admitiéndolo, se estaba pasando un buen momento, la incomodidad aun persistía, desde luego, pero podía dejarla atrás un poco para divertirse viendo a sus amigos haciendo el ridículo. Hasta que Feliks lo señaló.

— ¡Te toca! ¡No has cantado nada!

Emil sintió sus manos enfriarse al instante y palideció — _¡Noo! _Yo no canto… jajá...

— ¡Anda! ¡No seas así!

Ante eso, se abochornó intensamente —uhm... jajá no... Es que…

— No tienes que hacerlo, Emil. — Dijo de pronto Hyung y todos voltearon a verlo, ciertamente, había apreciado el cómo, tanta insistencia estaba incomodando a Emil, _tenía que hacer algo_ pero además, ese algo habría de valer la pena. — Yo cantaré por ti.

Algunos rieron bajo, ¿Qué había sido eso? Sin embargo permanecieron en silencio después, cuando Hyung se puso de pie y empezó a buscar una canción. Emil, le miraba fijamente, parpadeando poco, sintiéndose un poco azorado pero con cierta calidez en el pecho ante el gesto de su _amigo_, y entonces sonrió, lo hizo sinceramente, sin ningún tapujo o pretensión. Limpia y sencillamente.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Leon quien frunció el cejo levemente antes de regresar la vista a su celular, como si en la pantalla hubiera cosas más importantes que lo que habría de venir.

Cuando por fin Hyung escogió una canción, pidió con señas que Emil se acercase un poco más, y así, Emil tomó asiento lo más cerca posible, antes de que la música empezase a sonar.

— Jamás pensé hacer esto… — le comentó con una ligera sonrisa y Emil rio un poco.

— Jamás pensé verte haciendo esto…

Era como si ambos tuvieran un momento de complicidad único que no podría ser compartido, los demás incluso se sintieron lejanos. ¿Qué tanto compartían ellos dos mientras pasaban tiempo juntos?

Y entonces Hyung comenzó a cantar, su voz, al contrario de la de su hermano tenía una connotación más armoniosa, por lo que la canción que había escogido se mezclaba muy bien con el ritmo tranquilo de la misma.

Y ante todos, las palabras fueron claras, firmes y directas…

_«A ti, que me has dado la más dulce de las sonrisas  
no debo preguntarte la razón de tus tristezas  
incluso ahora que flaqueas  
suavemente, por sobre tu hombro  
te digo que... vas a estar bien  
te lo diré una y otra vez  
a ti, que ahora tiemblas en desconcierto._

_Quizás no tengo nada más que decir_  
_y aun así, siempre, sin importar qué y cuándo,_  
_estaré aquí para ti, sólo para ti._  
_Lo supe, desde el momento en que te abracé por primera vez»_

Ante ello, Leon no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, tensándose sobre su asiento, todos estaban estupefactos, pero él, además se sintió irritado por eso, así que volvió a sacar su teléfono celular, agarrándolo con fuerza y conteniéndose para no rechinar los dientes. ¿Qué lo hacía sentir así? ¿Era por Emil? ¿Era por Hyung? Eran los dos, Emil, _Emil, Emil_. Con la persona que _menos_ quería que estuviera.

Sus amigos se ruborizaron un poco, como si estuvieran atestiguando un momento muy íntimo, muy privado y se sintieron invasores de semejante espacio. Pero la cosa habría de llegar más lejos.

— Emil…— Habló Hyung, y el chico alzó la vista, mirada confusa y mejillas profundamente sonrojadas. Emil abrió los labios sólo un poco. — Obviamente, fue para ti… ¿Crees que… puedas...darme la oportunidad?

Dicho eso, le extendió la mano.

Emil sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, las mejillas arder y las rodillas temblar. Un caleidoscopio de emociones desatado en menos de un segundo, con tan pocas palabras y él era ahora todo un desorden, la sorpresa invadió su rostro y sintiéndose cálido, y apreciado sonrió levemente y tomó esa mano, asintiendo levemente.

— Si...

Por aquel momento todo quedó congelado, Leon miró la escena y rechinó los dientes, apretando con fuerza el botón de inicio de su celular, necesitaba canalizar la ira que le revolvía al ser testigo de eso. Lan parpadeo, confusa, sin saber si alegrarse de que Emil estaría con su cada cual o irritada de la reacción de Leon.

— Gracias… — murmuró Hyung cuando por fin tuvo a Emil cerca y ambos compartieron una sonrisa tan sólo el uno para el otro. — ¿Nos vamos?

Y Emil asintió, y procedió a despedirse de los demás con un movimiento de mano antes de salir.

Para los que se quedaban dentro, todo había sido surreal.

**Fin del Capítulo II**

* * *

***Desaparece detrás de una cortina de humo***

_p.s. Fic es Hongice~ jajaja_


	12. Doce

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! Me alegra que les esté gustando ¡Me hace feliz! Jaja.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Cálido y encantador, como si perteneciere ahí. Leon suspiró profundamente aferrándose a la persona entre sus brazos, pasando sus dedos por el cabello platinado, besando la suave piel detrás de su oído, aspirando un dulce aroma tan característico. No podía haber nada mejor...excepto… ¿Cómo se sentirían esos labios color rosa pálido? ¿Cómo sería aprisionarlos entre los suyos hasta enrojecerlos un poco más? ¿Cómo sería dejarle sin aliento?

Leon rompió el abrazo, suavemente, como si no quisiese perder ni un instante de esa calidez y comodidad que tener a Emil en sus brazos le provocaba; levantó por el mentón el rostro del chico y le miró a los ojos, Emil parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y preparar sus labios para aquel beso y susurró «_Leon». _ Anonadado por semejante vista, Leon se paralizó un instante antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hacia Emil, más cerca y cada vez más cerca…

— ¿Emil?

Una voz interrumpió el momento.

— Emil, ¿Qué haces aquí? — De pronto Hyung, se encontraba junto a ellos y el entorno blanco poco a poco se desaparecía para dejar a su paso un bosque.

— Hyung…

— Debes venir conmigo— Dijo Hyung extendiendo su mano.

«_Emil, ¡no!» _ Leon intentó gritar sin éxito, se llevó una mano a la garganta sin que sonido alguno saliera de ella, y después su cuerpo se paralizó y vio desesperado el momento en que Emil tomaba la mano de Hyung y se alejaban por un sendero dejándolo a oscuras.

— ¡No! — De pronto abrió los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación apenas iluminado por la luz de luna que alcanzaba a filtrarse por su ventana. Respiró agitadamente y se sentó mirando la hora en su reloj despertador.

«_4:15_»

Leon suspiró — Un sueño... sólo un sueño… — se dijo y volvió a acostarse enrollándose en las sabanas — Una pesadilla más bien...

Cerró los ojos y de pronto, la primera parte de aquel sueño se hizo presente en su mente, y sonrió levemente aun cuando sintió el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas — Aunque eso fue lindo...— se agarró de la sabana.

«_Leon» _ El recuerdo de Emil susurrando su nombre volvió a hacerse presente un par de veces más y Leon no tuvo más remedio que poner ambas manos en el estómago intentando apaciguar las mariposas que sentía. — Que rayos jajaja...Aah.

Suspiró. Quizás después de todo lo que sentía por Emil no era producto de la confusión. Y había tomado una decisión errática al no insistir.

Y Ahora Emil estaba con alguien más…

— Emil… ¿Por qué?

.

* * *

.

— Te ves cansado… — Yvette le entregó a Leon un examen que el profesor le había pedido, lo encontró en la biblioteca— ¿No dormiste?

Leon miró su examen, una nota baja como para lo que normalmente sacaba, acompañada de una nota en color rojo «_ ¿Qué sucedió?_» por parte del profesor de literatura, quizás intuía que eso era anormal viniendo de él; se talló la cara y se despeinó el cabello un tanto desesperadamente. — Maldición, espera a que mi madre se entere…

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — Preguntó Yvette —… ¿O es por lo del _otro día_?

Leon supo que se refería a lo de Emil y Hyung, pero prefirió no _aclararlo_. Suspiró — Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. — La miró de reojo apenas levantando la vista de su nota.

Yvette asintió levemente y apretó los labios.

— Pero… — Leon la interrumpió antes de que ella lograse decir algo — Yo nunca lo tuve ¿Cómo voy a perder a alguien que jamás estuvo conmigo?

— Leon… yo…

— Si, lo sé, te sientes culpable por... cortarme las alas cuando quería decirle como me sentía. — Se talló la cara con la hoja — Emil ahorita estaría, quizás, conmigo y las cosas serían más sencillas…

— Pero estas con Lan… la quieres, ¿Verdad?

Leon parpadeó y alzó la mirada encarándola — Claro que la quiero, o sea, la he querido desde hace ya un buen tiempo… pero Emil… Emil vino a poner todo de cabeza.

— No entiendo…

—Me temo que, la manera en que lo quiero a él en mi vida… es más fuerte…

— Estás enamorado… ¿verdad? No solo te gusta…

Leon bajó la mirada — a pesar de que intenté no pensar tanto en él, bastó verlo un solo día para que terminara soñándolo… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué la persona que quiero esté con otra?… Si, seguro no sé— habló con sarcasmo.

— ¿Marcello y Mei? _Pffft _, ellos dos ni siquiera están juntos por que se quieran.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás con Lan porque la quieres?

Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño un poco, ligeramente ofendido — Yo no soy así, ya te dije que si la quiero.

— Pero estás enamorado de alguien más…

— Que está con mi primo. ¿Ya? ¿Se te hace fácil eso?

— No te enojes…

Soltó un bufido frustrado — Y está con él porque ese _imbécil_ de Hyung sabe lo que hace…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pedirle en público que salga con él, o sea, vaya forma tan sutil de presionarlo…

— Nadie lo obligaba…

— Aun así, eso fue plan con maña o algo así, no me creo su cuentito de que de repente se sienta enamorado de él.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú te enamoraste de él…

— ¡Pero es Hyung!

«_ ¡Ssh!» _Se escuchó y ambos tuvieron que bajar la voz.

— parece que creyeras que es incapaz de amar…

— Es Hyung, es un sociópata…

— Es un ser humano, Leon.

— Nah, o sea, estoy seguro que de alguna forma lo hace para contraatacarme, ese infeliz es inteligente, seguramente sabe cómo me siento por Emil, por eso hizo su _show_ frente a todos nosotros… _Já_— Rio sarcásticamente — dedicarle una canción… Hyung no es así, Yvette… él es un pesado que dudo tenga tacto alguno…

Entonces miró sus manos — No sé cómo esté Emil con ese tipo…— apretó los puños.

Yvette le puso una mano en el hombro — Tranquilo… ¿Por qué no intentas acercarte de nuevo a Emil? Como amigos. No creo que a Lan le moleste ya ¿o sí?

— Tiene razón en no querer que vea a Emil, Yvette, su novio, o sea, yo… está perdido por ese alguien… y debo olvidarlo por el bien de él, de ella y mío.

— quizás… pero no hay ley ni regla que impida que sean amigos de nuevo ¿Cierto? Además así, podrás estar cerca de él sin peligro y ver cómo está todo…

Leon asintió — quizás, no suena tan mal…

— Hey, ésta vez, te apoyaré ¿De acuerdo?

Leon asintió — bien, porque me la debes —recalcó acostándose sobre sus brazos y suspiró una vez más; cerró los ojos. Sabía que no sería fácil.

.

* * *

.

— Ok, entonces la siguiente pregunta… — Hyung ayudaba a Emil para el estudio de su siguiente examen de ciencias, ambos se encontraban aprovechando algo de tiempo libre en una banca a la sombra de un árbol — ¿Características de los cambios físicos en la materia?

Emil desvió la vista levemente intentando recordar lo que había leído y entonces respondió seguramente — No hay cambios en la naturaleza de las sustancias, algunos ejemplos son… los cambios de estado, las mezclas, separaciones y… — pensó un poco más — ¡Disoluciones!

Hyung sonrió levemente y se ajustó las gafas que usaba para leer — Perfecto... ¿Quieres seguir estudiando o ya te cansaste?

—… ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería? Quiero comprar algo…

— ¿Tu cuarto de leche? ¿Con este calor?

Emil sonrió a eso, ¿Hyung le hacía burla? — pues sí, siempre me sienta bien.

— Vamos entonces —Hyung cerró el libro y respiró para relajarse antes de extender su mano hacia Emil para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, aun cuando no fuera necesario.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que ambos habían empezado a salir como pareja, aunque ciertamente parecía no haber muchos cambios en la manera en que se comportaban el uno con el otro y el cómo eran estando juntos, salvo pequeños contactos, cuidados, palabras que si no fuesen detenidamente observados por otros, pasarían desapercibidos. De alguna manera Emil se encontró cómodo con esa situación, la idea de que Hyung fuese su novio aun no le cabía del todo en su realidad. Era surreal.

Sintió la mano de Hyung tomar la suya y sintió los dedos entrelazarse. Sonrió levemente.

— El domingo iremos a la biblioteca de _Mapleton, _ahí hay muchos más ejemplares y podrás encontrar más información.

Emil asintió al tiempo que escogía la cajita de leche que siempre compraba — Oh! … pero creo que ese día había quedado de ayudar a mi mamá con algo.

— Estamos en época de exámenes, estoy seguro que ella entenderá.

Emil suspiró levemente — Es cierto…

Si bien jamás necesitó de demasiado apoyo para obtener buenas calificaciones, agradecía el énfasis que Hyung ponía en su educación. Realmente parecía preocuparse por el en ese aspecto. Incluso le había recomendado nuevos autores para enfrascarse en la lectura.

— No te lamentes — comentó Hyung al ver a Emil suspirar — te prometo que la próxima semana, pasaremos la tarde con ella ¿Qué te parece? — le acarició la mano y ambos pagaron y salieron de la tienda de la cafetería.

¿Presentarlo a sus padres? ¿Podría realmente hacer eso? Formalizar una relación, casi _de la nada_, con _un chico_ que su familia _jamás había visto_. De nuevo la imagen de Leon le llegó de pronto, su familia ya lo conocía, claro, ¿Pero eso habría hecho las cosas más sencillas? Seguía siendo complejo.

— Supongo — respondió por fin, inseguro, pero no podía simplemente decirle que _no_. «No, aún no me siento listo para eso» Hyung se veía bastante comprometido con el hecho. Entonces se hizo a la idea de que tendría que hablar con sus padres pronto. No podía vivir tapando el sol con un dedo después de todo.

— _¿Emi? — _Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era Yong Soo, el hermano de su…_novio._

— ¿Uhm? — Alzó la vista. ¿Sucedía algo? Miró de reojo a Hyung que soló miró con gesto de pocos amigos a Yong Soo.

El otro chico, haciendo caso omiso de semejante gesto, volvió dirigirse a Emil — Hace ya mucho que no subes…suben con nosotros, ¿porque no vienes?

— Quisiera evitar conflictos… ya sabes— respondió refiriéndose a Lan.

Y Yong Soo a sabiendas de eso, agitó la mano en el aire — todo bien con eso, no tiene por qué sentirse así, y si dice algo o se queja, la ponemos quita porque ellos si se están sentando con nosotros.

Yong Soo no mentía, después de todo.

— Emil y yo aprovechamos ese tiempo libre para estudiar, sus calificaciones son más importantes que sentarse con malos amigos que le dieron la espalda. — Hyung intervino hablando con un ligero siseo en la boca.

— _Emil_. ¿Sí o no? Te extrañamos…

El chico se quedó pensando unos instantes, Leon una vez los había hecho a un lado por Lan ¿Cierto? ¿Era su turno de hacer lo mismo por Hyung?

— _No te asiles _— Escuchó a Yong Soo decir.

La otra verdad, era que Yvette le había pedido que convenciera a Emil de volver y así podrían trabajar en su amistad con él, sobre todo Leon quien al igual que Yong Soo, estaba preocupado de que pasase lo mismo que con _Mirelle,_ quien había terminado aislada de su propio grupo de amigas.

— Supongo que de vez en cuando no estaría mal… ¿no? —Miró a Hyung — ¿Qué dices?

Su novio frunció el ceño — ¿de verdad quieres? … digo, por mí, no es que me emocione la idea…

Emil bajó la mirada, claro ¿Cómo podía pedirle que pasara el poco rato a solas con él ahora en compañía de los otros? Leon incluido desde luego. No, no podría.

— Pero si tú quieres… — se vio condescendiente — sé que para ti es importante…

Emil levantó la vista y sonrió un poco ¿En serio? ¿Hyung estaba de acuerdo? — Gracias…

Yong Soo bufó levemente al ver la escena.

— Pero será mañana, ahora ya no tenemos tiempo y tenemos que terminar una lección.

— De acuerdo — respondió Yong Soo mirando a Emil — ¡nos vemos mañana!

— Nos vemos — contestó y se fue tomado de la mano de Hyung.

Yong Soo suspiró y mandó un mensaje a Leon.

«_Esto será más difícil de lo que creí DX »_

«_ ¿Qué paso?_»

¿Cómo le explicaría lo que acababa de ver? Lo alcanzaría para hablar a solas.

* * *

— Cariño, estás muy callado…— Aurora, su madre se dirigió a él al verlo jugando en silencio con la comida — ¿Pasó algo en la escuela? — le miró preocupada.

— No mamá… — pero no levantó la vista.

— ¿Seguro que no te están molestando?

Emil negó con la cabeza levemente —Sólo pensaba.

Sus dos padres compartieron una mirada y Lukas dejó de comer – muy a su pesar- para también mirar a su hermano menor.

— ¿En qué pensabas presumido? —preguntó su padre a medio tono de broma para suavizar el ambiente, pero no funcionó, al parecer el lio que tenía su hijo era demasiado intenso. ¿Mal de amores? Quizás.

— Es sólo que no sé cómo lo tomarían…

— No nos asustes cariño — su madre se llevó una mano al pecho — ¿Qué sucede?

— No, no es anda malo, creo… es sólo que — suspiró — es demasiado complejo. ¿Qué dirían si les digo que _creo_ que estoy saliendo con alguien?

Los otros tres abrieron los ojos asombrados. — ¿Qué? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

— Oigan, no tienen por qué lucir tan sorprendidos…

— ¿la conocemos? —preguntó la mamá, sabiendo que no, no la conocían pero sacar información era primordial.

— N…no…

— ¿Es de tu grupo de amigos? — preguntó su padre.

— Podría decirse…

Lukas fue el que le miró más tiempo — Oh por dios — Su lánguida voz denotó una sorpresa sarcástica — Ya entendí por qué el conflicto.

Emil le miró un tanto alarmado, arqueando las cejas preocupado — _Luke— _le llamó con un silbido de su vocecita nasal.

Sus padres voltearon a ver al mayor de los chicos — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? — preguntaron al unísono.

Pero Lukas negó levemente — Es asunto de Emil, y lo dirá cuando esté preparado.

Pero aquello desató la curiosidad de los adultos quienes intentaron presionar más por saber la verdad mientras que Emil solo desviaba la vista. ¿Cómo podría él explicarles que de repente salía con alguien y que ese alguien era otro chico? Aquello comenzó a dar tantas vueltas en su cabeza que empezó a dolerle. — ¿Puedo retirarme?

Ambos padres le miraron confundidos, algo le pasaba a su hijo ¿Cómo se suponía que debían actuar? Asintieron quedándose con una sensación amarga en la boca. El chico no perdió el tiempo y se puso de pie para refugiarse en la comodidad de su habitación. Ahora lo que más ansiaba era la soledad para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Así pues, aprovechó la cercanía de su habitación a la terraza y se recargó en el balcón mirando hacia la calle.

_Castle Hill _en realidad no era una ciudad emocionante, carecía de cualquier atractivo, jamás entendió por qué –completamente- una familia tan adinerada habría de dejar lo magnánimo de la ciudad de Nueva York para refugiarse en la humedad del aire y el calor casi inexistente de _Castle Hill. _Era absurdo. Desde su ventana Emil podía alcanzar a ver la copa de tejas de una iglesia a la que nunca iba, podía ver la oficina de correos y más allá una hilera de casas-negocio, un par de cafés y tiendas de insumos básicos; incluso para gastar dinero, el pueblo resultaba aburrido. Y aún así, en _Castle Hill_ habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y su vida había dado un giro de 180°, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, lo sabía. Un día era el chico sencillo que gustaba de salir al campo a pasar el rato y otro día se encontraba con todo un conflicto interno sobre cómo ser sincero con sus padres. Tenía, una semana o menos para encontrar una respuesta.

Emil cerró los ojos disfrutando un poco de la brisa en el rostro y el olor a pino que inundaba todo el poblado. ¿Sería diferente si se tratase de Leon Kirkland? ¿Tendría más valor para decir _él es a quien quiero?_ Quizás no. Se conocía a sí mismo. Aunque quizás el sentimiento de decir "Leon es mi novio" cabría más dentro de su cabeza –y corazón- que decir "Hyung es mi novio". Suspiró.

— Cuando dejamos Noruega me sentí miserable — La suave y casi fantasmagórica voz de su hermano se hizo presente y Emil volteó para encontrarlo sentado en uno de los camastros de ratán que estaban en la terraza. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia ahí? Emil sólo lo miró. — Porque muchas cosas iban a cambiar, la idea era inscribirme en una universidad acá, pero yo no quería eso…

— Es la primera vez que hablas de eso…

Lukas asintió — Quería quedarme, más que nunca quería quedarme, no solo tenía una vida decente allá donde no me sentía fuera de lugar… _Tenía a alguien._

Emil abrió los ojos y se sintió como si estuviera viendo un lado de su hermano demasiado privado, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, después de todo, Lukas casi no hablaba así. — No sabía que hubieses estado saliendo con alguien…

— Lo sabias, todos lo sabían pero no se dieron suficiente cuenta… sé lo que estás pasando, porque también me pasó a mí. No tiene nada de raro ni de malo Emil, y mis padres entenderán si les hablas con la verdad, no son unos idiotas mente cerrada.

Emil abrió los ojos aún más. ¿Lukas? ¿Lukas era _igual que él? ¿En qué aspecto?_— Espera… — masculló — _¿Mikkel? ¡¿Mikkel Densen?!— _exclamó sorprendido.

Lukas se talló las cejas — Joder, Emil, estoy aquí tratando de ayudarte y me sales con eso.

— Lo siento…pero es que es algo…_wow_

— Si. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, si estás saliendo con alguien solo lo hubieras dicho sin más pero, estoy suponiendo que se trata de un chico… ¿Cierto?

Emil asintió levemente y tomó asiento en el otro camastro.

— ¿El chico que vino la otra noche?

_Leon Kirkland._

_ —_ ¿Leon? — Emil dijo aquel nombre en tono desangelado —…no… no es él, es… alguien más.

Pero si Lukas tenía algo aparte de ser bizarro, era una inteligencia más allá de lo común, una percepción bastante buena para percatarse de las cosas. Y desde luego, conocía a Emil.

— ¡Ah! Pero quisieras que fuera…—comentó en tono juguetón.

— ¿Eh? — Enrojeció— ¡N- no! Él tiene a alguien y yo... también…

— Eso no niega lo que recién acabo de adivinar — sonrió satisfecho de sus propias conclusiones. — Eso sólo me deja en claro que_ esos_ son los motivos por los cuales no puedes estar con él.

—_Luuke_ — arrastró la "u" — por favor…

— Bien — respiró cansadamente — ¿Mi consejo? Díselos cuando te sientas seguro de. Eres su hijo, no son malos, te entenderán…—se puso de pie — Además… no eres el primero.

— Se… ¿Se los dijiste?

Lukas asintió —Cuando llegamos aquí.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? …—le miró preocupado pero Lukas solo agitó la mano.

— Nada. Ya me voy ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo… Gracias.

— _Mhm_.

¿De manera que Lukas _también? _ Y él _ya_ había hablado con sus padres… eso le dio a Emil más tranquilidad. Sonrió levemente, podría darle buenas noticias a Hyung tan pronto como lo hablara con sus padres.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente todos se habían juntado de nuevo en su sitio habitual, menos Hyung y Emil que habrían de llegar. Leon miraba de cuando en cuando la puerta con le esperanza de ver al chico entrar aunque trataba de ser discreto para no ocasionar molestias y pleitos. Apenas Lan se puso de pie para ir con Mei a comprar algo, Leon no dudo en dirigirse a Yong Soo.

— ¿Estás seguro que hoy vendrá?

— Dijo que si… pero…

— ¿Te preocupa que Hyung se lo impida cierto? — Yvette intervino y los otros chicos restantes se acercaron más hacia el chisme.

— No voy a dejar que pase eso… — Leon contestó entre dientes.

— Es bastante complicado, si hubieras visto la escena que ayer vi…

Todos miraron a Yong Soo pero pronto su atención se vio dirigida a los que acababan de subir por las escaleras. Hyung con una mirada pesada respirando cansadamente de ver a todos ahí y detrás de él, Emil, un tanto tímido de ser juzgado.

— Que bueno que si viniste — Yvette les recibió con una sonrisa — Tu también Hyung.

El solo asintió y esperó a que Emil tomase asiento para sentarse a su lado, en silencio.

— Gracias… por de nuevo abrirme la puerta.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que para Emil era impensable.

— Emil — la suave voz de Leon hizo que todos levantaran la vista — lo siento por los problemas que te causé, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte intentar terminar una amistad en lugar de poner orden… tomé el camino fácil. Lo siento mucho.

Hyung le miró fieramente.

Pero para Emil esas palabras significaban el mundo, Leon Kirkland aún estaba dentro de su vida, sonrió, honestamente y un tanto emocionado — Está bien…

Y para Leon aquella sonrisa también fue algo que le emocionó, quizás de verdad podrían volver a ser amigos. Se concentró en lo que tenía que decir, aplicaría la misma técnica que Hyung había utilizado al declararse en público, pero él lo haría por una buena razón.

— ¿Amigos de nuevo? — Sonrió.

Los demás miraban anonadados lo que estaba pasando, y Emil asintió —Amigos.

Y por ese breve momento sólo existieron ellos dos.

— ¡Aww chicos!— Canturreó Yvette emocionada — ¡Qué bueno!

Emil rio levemente y se puso a beber su leche.

— ¡Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad! ¿Huh? — Comentó Marcello.

— Supongo que sí — respondió Yvette intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. En la puerta, Mei y Lan estaban viendo todo, y solo tomaron asiento.

...Todo parecía haber tomado su curso…

**Fin del capítulo 12**

* * *

**MY GOD sus reviews y comentarios con el capítulo anterior han sido de lo mejor, LAS AMO. **


	13. Trece

Muchas gracias por no rendirse con esta historia. Son lo mejor.

Dedicado a quienes me dan el apoyo infinito para terminar mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Sin un tercero en discordia, al parecer las cosas habían quedado como siempre debieron de haber sido, por un lado, Leon con Lan, su novia y por el otro lado Emil y Hyung quienes ahora se perfilaban como un dúo extraño y un tanto chocante y poco convencional. Yong Soo, pensaba para sus adentros que cuando una persona como su hermano se juntaba con una persona como Emil, podrían ocurrir cosas malas, no sólo los encontraba incompatibles, sino la sola vista resultaba incómoda.

No es que no quisiera a su hermano, lo adoraba desde luego, pero al crecer Hyung había demostrado ser un chico bastante diferente a lo que era "lo convencional" y eso los había alejado un poco, Hyung y sus métodos para obtener el mejor juguete, la aprobación de sus tutores, los favores de los profesores... alcanzaban casi niveles oscuros.

Hyung era muy inteligente, desde pequeño había aprendido sin ayuda a leer y escribir, había ingresado a la escuela elemental con conocimientos de aritmética básica y una pasión por la lectura que pronto le valieron ser candidato a pasarlo al siguiente grado escolar, pero sus tutores se negaron, alegando que él necesitaba desarrollar también sus habilidades sociales. Yong Soo por su parte, jamás sintió haberse quedado atrás, él era, en toda extensión brillante a su propia manera, pero al parecer su hermano gemelo si encontraba competencia en ellos.

La parte más dulce y tierna de la infancia de los dos había transcurrido en las calles de _Westchester County_, un lugar tranquilo y aunque un tanto fastuoso estaba lleno de calma hasta que por consejo del hermano de sus tutores, se mudaron hacia _Manhattan _para poder atender, entre otras cosas, las acciones de _Red Panda_ y fue entonces cuando todo cambió para el pequeño Hyung, una nueva escuela, más ruido y menos calma; y mientras Yong Soo disfrutaba los menesteres de la ciudad de Nueva York, Hyung se recluía más y más.

Al final, debido al asedio, los pre-adolescentes habían tenido que irse junto a sus familias a _Castle Hill _para poder terminar de educarse y tener una vida más normal, al menos hasta que pudieran ser más grandes y valerse por sí mismos.

Yong Soo terminó su almuerzo aquél medio día, la sensación de incomodidad o de incluso mirar a Emil a los ojos, no se desvanecía.

Suspiró.

— ¿Y ese suspiro? ¿Estás enamorado? — Mei preguntó sacándolo de todas esas cavilaciones sobre el gemelo y logró ponerle una mirada confusa.

— ¿Yo? No...

— ¿Cómo no? Esa mirada me dice algo…— replicó ella.

Los demás charlaban un poco, su hermano y compañía solo hablaban en voz baja sobre temas escolares, todo se veía extraño.

Leon se puso de pie— Esto es tema entre chicos, Mei… Yong Soo ¿Vienes?

Mei se quejó — ¡Hey!

Pero Yong Soo entendió que su primo quería hablar con él en privado, quizás hablar del mismo tema que él había estado pensando.

— ¡Seguro! — dijo sin ningún preámbulo, sintiéndose extrañamente liberado y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa caminando hacia la puerta para acompañar a su primo. — Más cara de amargura no puedes tener —comentó apenas estuvieron lejos del oído de los otros.

Leon bajó la vista un poco y pasó los dedos por sus delgados cabellos resoplando un tanto fieramente, parecía no sólo molesto sino frustrado en más de un aspecto que incluso Yong Soo no logró descifrar. Conocía a Leon, habían crecido juntos también cuando llegaron a _Manhattan_ pero había cosas aún que Leon aun no terminaba de manifestar por completo, era como si fuese una caja de sorpresas que no todos podrían ver.

— No lo deja solo ni un segundo…no he podido hablar con él desde que regresaron con nosotros... sólo saludos cordiales, puras frases a medias... — respiró profundamente para calmar esa frustración de la que era presa, misma que se arremolinaba en una sensación incómoda en sus entrañas, se talló la cara un tanto desesperadamente — Quiero hablar con él, Yong Soo, quiero saber qué demonios está pensando… llevo días queriendo acercarme y como que, Hyung sabe, _lo sabe_, porque o sea, lo aleja... incluso cuando Emil o él, van a la tienda van juntos, lo jala, no lo deja ni un segundo… me está desesperando. Y yo no puedo no puedo estar así...

Yong Soo se recargó y respiró a profundidad, parecía querer absorber todo el aire del mundo, pero lo que iba a decir, más que era largo, era algo complicado, definitivamente iba a necesitar sus pulmones llenos para lo que venía, además, era algo cuyas palabras e ideas debían ser puestas en orden antes de salir de sus finos labios.

Mientras tanto, el corazón de Leon latía tan fuerte, acababa de sacar del fondo de su ser la rabia que se le formaba en el estómago, sabía que hablarlo con alguien le haría bien pero ahora lo que necesitaba era algo más, mucho más difícil de conseguir.

Por fin, Yong Soo abrió la boca y su voz casi chillona sacó lo que tanto había pensado, lo que Mei no había querido entender o lo que Leon mismo ya sabía, pero no se atrevía a afrentar.

— yo solo sé, que esto me recuerda a la última vez, y tú lo sabes, Hyung se hizo de aquella noviecita que había tenido algo contigo, fue breve, pero yo estaba seguro que la había elegido para devolverte el golpe.

Leon asintió, claro que recordaba lo sucedido con Mirelle, había sido algo muy cercano a la fecha y sobre todo algo desagradable de ver. Pero rogaba en sus adentros, que con Emil la situación no fuera así.

— Cuando se dio cuenta que ella no te importaba tanto… pues la alejó de sí mismo, pero fuera de eso, mientras estuvieron juntos tu sabes lo que pasó, sus amigas nos lo dijeron y tú estabas ahí.

Leon volvió a asentir, el grupo de amigas de Mirelle se había quejado con ellos de que Hyung no permitía que Mirelle les hablase, la había distanciado tanto que tenían semanas enteras sin cruzar palabra._«Se perdió mi fiesta de cumpleaños» _comentó una de ellas, con un gesto amargo como si acabase de chupar un limón.

No sólo eso, con el tiempo, Mirelle pasó de ser una chica alegre y fiestera a convertirse en una chica recelosa, callada y alejada de todos, para cuando terminó el ciclo escolar no tenía amigos, y por supuesto, ya tampoco tenía a Hyung, quien dicho sea de paso jamás había llegado a ser su novio oficial.

— Todo fue muy rápido— Yong Soo sacó a Leon de esos recuerdos— Los últimos tres meses del ciclo, pero aun así fue algo que no le encuentro otra explicación que la manipulación de mi hermano, porque no la dejaba en paz ni en la luz ni en la sombra.

Tal vez sonaba como que los dos ponían a Hyung en el peor de los escenarios, como la peor persona y un maleante digno de un papel de villano en una película o un drama tele-novelero.

Pero la realidad era que Hyung era peculiarmente absorbente, no se despegaba un segundo de Emil y si eso no es ser absorbente y envolvente… pensó Leon, nada más podía definir aquella situación.

Leon dio un aplauso para despejar su mente, se encontraba absorto en el pavor de que Emil le dejase de hablar obedeciendo a Hyung, aunque éste probablemente ya le habría hablado mal de él, pero sobre todo anhelaba que Emil no se enamorara completamente de Hyung, o entonces, era un hecho que jamás, podría volver a llamarlo "su amigo".

—Necesito hablar con Emil — Leon dijo decidido como pocas veces en su vida, tan decidido, que no había espacio a ninguna duda, _necesitaba hablar con Emil, porque necesitaba a Emil._ — Ahora que lo pienso, no he intentado por _Facebook_, porque Emi casi no se mete ahí, pero tal vez…

—Yo que tu no lo haría — Yong Soo parecía querer arrojarle el cubo de agua fría en la cara, pero no era por mala leche, Leon tenía que saber una verdad más, una incómoda — Hyung tiene acceso a su _face_ y cuando te digo eso, es porque _tiene la contraseña_.

Leon sintió su cuerpo congelarse y su estómago desplomarse, figurativamente, claro. ¿Por qué le había pedido la contraseña? Lo que era más incómodo aun, ¿por _qué_ Emil se la había entregado? Entonces Hyung vigilaba a Emil no dispuesto a permitir que se hablase directamente con Leon.

Ni siquiera un ridículo chat en una red social.

El gesto de Leon lo decía todo, rabia, ira, frustración, sus nudillos estaban blancos en su apretado puño que incluso temblaba un poco y Yong Soo sintió un poco de frio recorrer su propia espina. — Calma… — intentó, pero su primo no oía, incluso tenía un par de finas lágrimas de rabia escapando de sus ojos.

_Era personal y se trataba de su persona especial._

— Podemos hacer otro plan — Yong Soo intentó una vez más ser de ayuda, y Leon lo miró— podemos pedirle a Leopold o Feliks que le pidan tiempo a solas a Emil y entonces tú hablas con él.

No sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que advertir a Emil que estaba cometiendo un error, tenía que decirle que tuviera cuidado con Hyung…

Tenía que verlo.

.

* * *

.

La mañana siguiente ocurrió sin contratiempos, tanto así que no hubo la menor distracción dado que Emil ni siquiera miró a Leon en la clase que compartían. Era como si el chico— Leon— hubiere sido borrado del mapa y Emil no pudiese verlo.

Pero claro que podía, la cuestión es que no quería siquiera conectar su mirada.

Aun así, Leon no se desanimaba, había amanecido de un peculiar buen humor porque entraba en fase 1, el plan que entre él y Yong Soo – con ayuda de Leopold- habían establecido y se iba a poner en marcha en cuanto pisasen la azotea del edificio.

Por primera vez en semanas, Leon sintió hambre verdadera, y las ganas de ir a almorzar se venían rebosantes sobre él. Claro que aún estaba un pequeño detalle: Lan, su novia que aún seguía recelosa de toda relación entre Leon y Emil y no podía culparla, ella tenía sus razones bien justificadas, pero por ahora no había mucho por hacer. Había sido por su -no tan inexplicable- paranoia que Leon había alejado a Emil así que ahora tenía que intentar restablecer su error.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había estado en su mente desde que había iniciado su relación con Lan, pero que presionado por todos y sobre todo por su propia estupidez no se atrevió a tomar como verdad.

_Ya no la amaba_.

La quería, definitivamente y de eso no había duda, pero no era ese amor que le dictaba que tenía que estar con ella, ese sentimiento tenía nuevo dueño y había dado la espalda a ese hecho. Lo que era aún más complicado es que el sentimiento dirigido a Emil no se parecía a lo que anteriormente Leon habría llamado amor.

Era como una entera y completa nueva definición de la palabra, del acto.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, Leon subió las escaleras como lo hacía cada tarde, y en el círculo formado en el concreto ya estaban casi todos, o al menos, _los importantes_ para su causa ya estaban. Dirigió una vista discreta a Emil quien ahora bebía un poco de agua purificada, el cuarto de leche chocolatada con la vaquita en la caja había quedado atrás, pero al menos se le veía tranquilo. A su lado, desde luego, estaba Hyung.

— Te has tardado — Lan le habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la miró entonces y sus ojos castaños resplandecían con una especie de furia, como un fuego abrasador que amenazaba con quemarle desde adentro. Leon sabía que tenía que tomar una acción pronto.

Pero ella también sabía lo que ocurría y sabía que no se podría aplazar. Suspiró pesadamente y de mala gana hundió la cuchara de metal en la gelatina de color azul, como si fuese un cuchillo en algo mucho menos blando, el ambiente era sumamente pesado.

Emil alzó la vista y observó el hostil intercambio de palabras entre los novios y luego dirigió la mirada a Hyung, pero no dijo más. Su novio lo tenía castigado. ¿El motivo? Había dicho que no iba a poder llevarlo a conocer a sus padres, porque no estaba listo para abrir ese detalle.

Es un proceso y como tal requería tiempo, pero Hyung no había encontrado la idea lo suficientemente coherente para aceptar el hecho, y aunque a regañadientes cedió a que «Quizás en una próxima ocasión» eso no quitó la amargura de su rostro ni el rastro amoratado del fuerte agarre de sus dedos en el brazo de Emil.

No importó realmente que el chico pidiera disculpas e intentase enmendar la situación, Hyung no cedió y se mostró molesto el resto del día y aun continuaba. En el momento, Emil bajó su botella de agua al ver a Leopold acercarse y se alegró de poder intercambiar palabras con alguien más.

Era confuso, pero sentía que cada vez hablaba menos, y cada vez sabia menos de las personas con las que comía a menudo, como si una nube de silencio se lo estuviera tragando. Hyung era una persona que _sabía_ que los verdaderos amigos no daban la espalda a uno, y lo que todos habían hecho, según la explicación de Hyung, era algo cruel.

Hyung le había hecho ver que todos los ahí sentados le habían dado la espalda cuando surgieron los problemas con la novia de Leon, Hyung le hizo ver que Leon mismo era tan cruel como siempre le había advertido, una plagada oración de «_te lo dije__»_fue dicha un par de días después del drama. Emil aprendió que Hyung siempre tuvo la razón.

Pero Emil estaba dispuesto a perdonar, pedir perdón y tratar de rescatar su amistad con ellos aun cuando Hyung manifestara estar en contra suya.

Por eso, justamente ahora, se alegraba de hablar con Leopold de algo trivial como el chisme del cuarto grupo. Nada realmente importante, pero totalmente relajante, al grado de regresar un poco, la sensación de humanidad.

— Emil, vamos a comprar algo — llegó el momento, Hyung tenía que interrumpir la charla entre Leopold y Emil, siempre lo hacía, motivo a lo cual Leopold bufó pesadamente.

Emil asintió, pidiendo perdón con la mirada y levantándose para acudir al llamado totalitario de su novio. Se sacudió un poco la ropa antes de seguirlo.

Leon miraba la escena, intentando contenerse para no gritar exasperado. A su lado, Lan le ignoraba para charlar con Mei, quien parecía totalmente ajena al drama que se estaba presentando.

— Emil, ¿puedes quedarte? Quiero contarte algo… — dijo Leopold de manera insistente, clavando la mirada en su amigo y de momento todo se quedó en silencio, todos les observaban.

Hyung supo que había perdido ese _round_, porque hacer y pedir las cosas en público era demasiada presión.

El mismo lo había hecho para conseguir a Emil.

— Yo me quedo — le dijo a Hyung con una sonrisa débil, con un "_por favor perdóname" _escondido en el gesto. Hyung se talló la cara, no quería quedar ahí como el cruel, _él tenía sus motivos._

Asintió, claro que no despreocupado, aún tenía que buscar una manera de salir ganando. Porque así era él, desde luego.

Entonces, caminó hasta Emil y le tomó de una mejilla, con suavidad y la otra mano en la cintura — Ahorita vengo — comentó con su voz ligeramente rasposa y le atrajo en un intenso, largo y apasionado beso con los labios abiertos, la mano posada sobre la mejilla de Emil se deslizó a la nuca atrayéndolo más.

Emil no pudo cerrar los ojos intentando entender ese instante, aunque poco después cedió y devolvió el beso levemente. No quería molestar o defraudar a su novio.

De frente Leon miró impactado aquella escena, la forma posesiva de las manos de Hyung sobre Emil, la forma en que Hyung le tomaba del pelo, no bruscamente pero tampoco gentil, y el gesto fruncido de su entrecejo mientras movía los labios sobre los de Emil, la persona de la que Leon estaba enamorado.

Incluso Leon pudo sentir su corazón detenerse un instante cuando vio a Emil subir los brazos para descansarlos en los hombros de Hyung. Todo se volvió lejano, pero no, así no se debía besar a alguien como Emil, de una manera tan tosca y repentina que parecía antinatural.

Leon rechinó los dientes, respiró agresivamente y más de uno temió que se les lanzara encima para separarlos. Pero, aunque el momento le pareció eterno a Leon, el asunto no fue tan lejos como para durar más de un minuto. Hyung y Emil se separaron, con Emil quedándose de pie, tocándose los labios enrojecidos y adormecidos mientras Hyung bajaba las escaleras.

Leon entonces, se acercó a Emil, aun cuando más de uno le llamó por su nombre para evitar que hiciera algo imprudente y Emil mismo lo miró con sus enormes ojos, pero aquel instante ninguno de los dos escuchaba a los demás.

— Ven…— Leon le tomó la mano, resistiendo la necesidad de enlazar los dedos, de besarlo profundamente, de abrazarlo y no querer dejarlo ir. Pero tenía que comportarse.

Emil sintió la calidez de su mano, y quiso quedarse ahí por siempre. Sabiendo que no era posible se resignó a seguirle hasta donde Leon lo llevó. A la vista de todos sus amigos, pero alejados de sus oídos para poder platicar en privado.

Por un momento hubo tan sólo silencio mientras los amigos miraban atónitos el momento, menos Yong Soo y Leopold quienes volvieron a sus comidas con un "Déjenlos hablar en paz" los demás aceptaron a regañadientes al no poder satisfacer su curiosidad, o quizás estar presentes en un chisme mucho más intenso que los corrientes.

— Leopold no te quería decir nada — Leon habló y Emil le miró confundido — ¿Ves lo que tengo que hacer para que tu novio te deje en paz? _Para poder hablar contigo. _

Un escalofrío recorrió a Emil, y se abrazó a sí mismo, sus ojos tristes aun conectados a los de Leon, las cejas preocupadas perpetuas fruncidas levemente.

— Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo… — su vocecilla sonaba distante, pero no dejaba de verlo, como si sus ojos contradijesen sus palabras.

Aquello fue como una daga fría en el pecho de Leon, que le congeló así mismo las entrañas y la sangre. _Ese no podría ser Emil hablando por sí mismo_, se convenció, tomándole las manos, Emil, sorpresivamente, se dejó y sintió que la coraza que tan inútilmente intentaba construir, se venía abajo.

— ¡No puedes pedir que no me sienta mal! — atestó, inseguro de si reclamaba o pedía ayuda desesperadamente. — Me diste la espalda…

— Y te pedí perdón… porque, o sea, admito, _admito_, que lo que hice fue estúpido… pero… — aferró las manos de Emil cuando éste hizo ademán de querer alejarlas. — _Emi— _acarició el sonido de su nombre con la suavidad de su voz— _No quiero perderte. — _le susurró con un dejo de súplica.

¿Perderlo?

Emil ahora le miró confundido y Leon continuó — no quiero perderte… ya sea si quieres ser mi amigo… o incluso solo decirme hola… no quiero perder eso… y… te seré honesto— su voz tembló un poco, Emil jamás había visto así a Leon— te estás equivocando.

Emil no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, ¿Enfadarse y alejarse? ¿Escuchar lo que fuese que Leon tuviera que decir? Sus rodillas le temblaron un poco y amenazaron con dejarlo caer, se aferró del par de manos que sujetaba las suyas.

— Te veo completamente reducido a lo que él dice, obediente y sumiso … — Leon habló de nuevo, reteniendo la rabia que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. — Te alejará de nosotros, te quiere solo para él en el tiempo que le seas útil… ¿_por qué terminaste saliendo con ese imbécil? — _preguntó arrastrando las palabras, la ira ahora enteramente perceptible para Emil.

Y Emil le soltó las manos.

— No te expreses así de él, Leon… — sus cejas de enfado y la manera en que desviaba la vista, le dijeron a Leon que, aunque sintiéndose incierto, Emil le defendería, molesto. — Él ha sido bueno conmigo … y cuando todos ustedes…

—Emil… — lo volvió a sujetar de las manos— _Tu lo hiciste voluntariamente_ porque creíste que era lo mejor … _yo me alejé del grupo,_ pero nadie te pidió que _TU_ lo hicieras…

Emil se quedó en silencio, ciertamente esa había sido la premisa con la que había actuado al principio del conflicto. _Pero Hyung estaba en lo correcto de todas formas…_

— Quizás, pero nadie se molestó en interceder — se defendió de forma estúpida — y ¡tú me dueles más que nadie Leon! — por fin soltó — Podría soportar a todo el mundo ignorándome …_pero no tú. _

Soltó una de sus manos para tallarse el rostro.

— ¡Es estúpido! ¿Por qué tu novia me tiene ese odio, Leon? _¿Por qué? _¿Por qué te importé tan poquito que preferiste renunciar a mí? — La voz se le cortaba y daba bocanadas de aire, con los ojos húmedos y rojizos. — Preferiste cumplirle ese capricho… ¿Tienes idea de lo solo que me sentí?

Aquello, _todas esas palabras_, tomaron a Leon por sorpresa, se quedó estático sin que su cerebro pudiera formular una respuesta ante todo eso. Sólo quiso abrazarlo fuertemente y rogarle, suplicarle perdón por haber sido tan tonto y perdonarlo por ser tan torpe. _Tan él. _

— _¿Tienes idea de lo desechable que me sentí? _ Como si te hubiera entretenido en lo que conseguías novia. Sí, yo le dije que te viniera a ver, pero honestamente no esperaba que eso me costara mi único amigo — se siguió tallando los ojos.

— Emi…

— … ¡La persona que más me importaba, Leon! Yo quería verte feliz y eso me salió muy caro… a.…aquella vez en la fiesta, pensé _tantas_ cosas, y luego vi lo que en realidad fue — Respiró agitadamente — me tuve que convencer de que eso no había sido nada, tú_ la quieres a ella _ y yo intenté darte la felicidad… Y…y… — su propio llanto le dificultó el habla— _perdí a mi amigo por eso…_

Leon tembló, aquellas revelaciones eran algo que le caía encima como un chorro de agua helada.

— Ese momento en la fiesta, Emil, significó _TODO_ para mí…

— No mientas — soltó la otra mano y siguió tallándose la cara frenéticamente —maldición Hyung va a llevar y me va a ver así…

— ¡no estoy mintiendo! — alzó la voz, aquello si fue escuchado por los otros amigos logrando que les volteasen a ver, pero no consiguieron averiguar más— y mírate… ¡Cómo te pones por él! …te tiene asustado ¿O qué? — respiró tan furiosamente que apretaba la mandíbula.

— Hyung, me cuida, me quiere, se preocupa por mí…

— No es motivo suficiente para tenerte todo sumiso a lo que él diga…

—¡Emil! — la voz de Hyung se escuchó en la entrada del lugar y todos se congelaron viéndolo llegar, sobre todo Emil quien dio dos torpes pasos hacia él.

— Hyung…

La mirada de Hyung demostraba sentirse traicionado, Emil de inmediato se sintió miserable al respecto. Bajó la vista y murmuró algo inteligible, de por sí, ya estaba enojado con él, ahora todo sería peor, temió hacerlo enojar aún más, porque Hyung enojado era …honesto pero hiriente.

— No pienses mal— susurró — _Perdón. _

Emil sintió el agarrón con fuerza en el antebrazo, pero no dijo nada más, no quería empeorar la situación. Miró a Leon con un dejo de pena y el acento de una advertencia, de que aquella situación no debía repetirse. Leon abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mirada de Emil lo detuvo.

— Nos vamos. — dijo Hyung, con determinación, llevándose a Emil del brazo consigo a la escalera de salida — No esperen que regresemos aquí — comentó a los demás presentes, y tras salir, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, cerrándola de golpe.

Leon estuvo a punto de perseguirlo, pero se quedó congelado y no supo exactamente porqué, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que _debió _ir tras ellos, pero tenía demasiada información en la cabeza, se recargó en la pared sintiéndose derrotado y perdido. _ Lo había perdido_ y encima, ahora estaba en una situación _peculiar. _ Se dejó caer deslizándose hasta abrazar sus rodillas, aferrando sus ropas con las uñas de sus dedos. — No puedo dejarlo así…— se dijo a sí mismo.

**Fin del capítulo 13**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Si creen que me merezco un review, adelante : 3


	14. Catorce

La respuesta hacia este fic, es maravillosa, las adoro, me hacen mi día.

Dedicatorias especiales, a Karu por el bello dibujo del capítulo anterior; v ; , a mi shibaa que anda lejos, a las chicas de Facebook que siempre me apoyan.

A ti que lees esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Frio.

Esa fue la sensación que despertó a Leon aquella mañana, su cuarto no permanecía en oscuridad debido a que últimamente le aterrorizaban en sus sueños- quizás sus propios demonios- pero así lo prefería, con una pequeña lámpara de luz nocturna, conseguida por mamá en la zona de _bebés_ por lo que la llamativa forma de osito era lo que se vislumbraba, pero le transmitía una paz que lo hacía acurrucarse en las 4 mantas de algodón. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión fue diferente, ni la lámpara de noche fue capaz de calmar su creciente ansiedad, se frotó los brazos para darse calor a sí mismo y se acurrucó, el frio no parecía ceder.

Aquel día apenas llegar de la escuela, se recostó en su habitación con un dolor de pecho tan impaciente que le provocó espasmos tan duros que lo habían hecho doblarse en posición fetal. Cualquiera diría que era la reacción de su cuerpo al tomar un líquido frio -o gaseosa helada- pero lo que había tragado había sido un horrible momento y lo que le sucedía en el pecho no era más que un dolor emocional, pero no por ello menos importante.

Su celular había estado sonando incesantemente pero no había contestado, era Lan. No la culpaba si sentía una furia de mil soles, ya no podía decirle y fingir, que todo estaba bien, que Emil no era importante, que Emil era parte de un pasado alterno no sucedido. Lan había visto toda esa escena, aunque sin entender las palabras, lo siguiente fue un remolino de situaciones cada una más incómoda que la anterior.

Leon se había dejado caer abrazándose y todos fueron a verlo, se cerró y se negó a hablar y poniéndose de pie se retiró dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Se había escapado de ellos el resto de la tarde hasta llegar a casa.

La mañana siguiente no fue prometedora, Leon no logró re-conciliar el sueño después de una larga batalla, pero su mente ya estaba ocupada con otras cosas, como Emil, la escena de la tarde anterior, su mirada con miedo y frustración, su llanto y cada una de sus palabras que le habían atravesado como una filosa aguja al rojo vivo. Le quemaba el cuerpo. ¡Como había deseado abrazarlo, besarlo y protegerlo! _Pelear por él_ y no congelarse en ese sitio.

¿Tendría una oportunidad?

Leon suspiró, el dolor en su pecho aún lo azoraba y el temblor de sus labios se hizo más perceptible.

— _me enamoré de él — _se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, y aunque eso sonó surreal, sabía que era verdad, no solo le gustaba, se había enamorado de una forma tan intensa que aquel pensamiento parecía dominar su cuerpo y mundo entero.

También pensaba en Hyung, en el agarre de su mano sobre el brazo de Emil, el jaloneo, la frialdad de su mirada, el veneno de su voz y lo imperante de su completa actitud que tenía a Emil a su merced de la forma más obediente. _ Emil_, el mismo chico que eran tan vivaz, tan dulce y elocuente, tan único en toda la especie humana. _ Tan maravillosamente real y él mismo. _La sola idea de que una creatura tan fascinante estuviese sumiso ante su primo le hizo sentir un ardor en el estómago, tan fuerte que se agarró a las cobijas cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces el beso que Hyung había tomado de Emil le hizo respirar con aun más dificultad, entre celos y rabia, miedo y dolor, los sollozos se dejaron oír.

_¡no! _ Así no debía tratarse e alguien como Emil, se le debía tratar con amor, con una absoluta devoción. Pero ahora todo era complicado, Leon se había paralizado, tenía que explicarse con Lan, Hyung se había llevado a Emil y ahora había una distancia tan real como cruel entre ellos, y Emil estaba en una situación _peligrosa_. _Temía _por él.

Cuando el sol iluminó a través de las suaves cortinas de gasa azul cielo, Leon se dio cuenta de que tenía que alistarse para clases, aunque honestamente no sentía ganas de hacerlo, solo quería huir de todo, si pudiera llevarse a Emil, eso sería perfecto.

_Volar_ con él, todo con él y no darle explicaciones absolutamente a nadie, pero Leon era un chico sensato e inteligente, sabía que no podía salir con semejante sueño. Aun así, decidió no asistir a clases, se acurrucó en sus cobijas intentando recuperar un poco del sueño perdido, pero de nuevo su celular sonó.

Suspiró y contestó.

— _¿Leon? ¿Ya estas despierto? _ — La voz de Lan, su _aun _novia sonó del otro lado del teléfono, se le oía preocupada pero tranquila; cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba hecha una fiera y Leon deseó que ella no estuviera ocultando su rabia.

— Lo estoy… — su voz sonó tan melancólica que incluso él se sorprendió. ¿Tanta tristeza tenía?

— _Ya…— _ella suspiró — ¿_Debo suponer que aún no quieres hablar?_

— Lo siento — dijo apenado, se mordió el labio inferior y tembló un poco más, como un polluelo. — Necesito verte…

Leon tragó pesadamente, tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de lastimarla. Hubo un silencio en la línea.

— _Yo también Leon, creo que debemos hablar; pero no por teléfono así que también deseaba verte… sin embargo… siento que la escuela es poco apropiada para ello… ¿Podemos vernos después de clases?_

—No iré a clases, me siento como que, indispuesto ¿Entiendes?

— _Entiendo… ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?_

— ¿Tan temprano? — Otra idea le cruzó la cabeza — Vamos al lago, podemos vernos ahí.

— _De acuerdo, ¿Te parece bien en dos horas?_

El lago estaba cercano a su casa.

— En dos horas está bien.

Después, ambos colgaron y Leon se quedó viendo al techo. No había duda lo que venía a continuación. Aun con todo, sin embargo, ponerlo en palabras era algo demasiado crudo, y se odió a sí mismo.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Aun te duele? — Hyung acarició su mejilla con suavidad, usando el dorso de la mano, luego, con la suavidad de sus dedos, como si se fuera a romper con el paso del viento. Emil negó suavemente y desvió su vista al lado contrario de donde estaba su novio. — Aun se nota enrojecida… tu piel es tan frágil… es tan pálida, todo se le nota… ¿No te dijeron nada? _¿O sí? _

Emil negó de nuevo. — Subí directo a mi habitación, no les sorprende, les dije que estoy en exámenes…mamá subió la cena.

_«__pero es visible… por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer…»_Quiso decirle, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio.

— Fue un accidente, _los accidentes pasan_ — aseveró Hyung, como si adivinase su pensamiento. Su voz era firme y seria, su mirada fija en él. Tenía una mirada mucho más madura que todos los de su edad, Hyung tenía los 17 pero su aura era el de todo un adulto rozando los 30.

— Lo sé — replicó Emil con un hilo de voz.

Hyung detuvo su marcha hacia la escuela, el aire era tan frio que su respiración era visible, y se sentía el ambiente seco y húmedo tan característico de la temporada en el estado de Nueva York. Se ajustó el abrigo y la bufanda e hizo lo mismo con Emil, colocando la bufanda tan arriba cubriendo una zona enrojecida. — Para que no tengas frio.

Emil asintió y pretendió seguir su camino, pero Hyung lo detuvo, de nuevo, más fuerza de la necesaria en su antebrazo. Emil bajó la vista fijando sus ojos en los dedos apretándole en la descubierta muñeca.

«_Va a dejar marca…__»_

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? _No te andes con rodeos y dilo de una vez_ — siseó molesto.

Emil negó cansinamente — No, ¿podemos darnos prisa?… _Tengo frio_.

Hyung arqueó la ceja, poco crédulo de esa afirmación. — ¿Cómo es eso? Creía que hacía más frío donde vivías.

—Lo hacía, pero me estoy acostumbrando aquí.

—o quieres alejarte de mí…

Emil abrió los ojos — ¡no! — le miró con tristeza. —por favor no digas esas cosas,_ no sigas enojado_.

Hyung sonrió condescendientemente, y besó brevemente sus labios — No quieres que te hagan preguntas ¿_verdad? _Queremos evitar que anden de entrometidos _¿Cierto? _

Emil asintió, claro, el ya no quería más dramas o trifulcas que hicieran enojar a su novio, luego las consecuencias eran pesadas para él, además Hyung era difícil de tranquilizar. — Ya no quiero problemas…

Hyung aún no le soltaba, y el agarre se incrementó un poco junto a la oleada de celos que le recorrió. — _Mi primo es un entrometido,_ ¿_verdad?_ Si te ve, seguro creará conflicto sobre algo que tú y yo, _ya_ solucionamos.

Emil asintió apretando los labios, ya no quería ahondar más en el problema, aquello le había costado más marcas en los brazos y ahora una mejilla enrojecida.

Hyung le soltó y volvió a acariciar su mejilla. — Sabes que lamento haber tenido ese arrebato _¿Cierto?_

La manera en que le afirmaba cada cosa, esa pregunta era meramente retórica y Emil sabia la respuesta a cada una de las cosas que Hyung le preguntaba era: Si.

Asintió de nuevo—…lo sé.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy damos una larga caminata por el lago? Te va a gustar.

Ciertamente tampoco Emil quería que sus compañeros le estuvieran preguntando cosas por su evidente golpe, había sido de por si suficientemente pesado el día anterior, _evidente_, como para añadir aquella marca a repertorio. Odió su piel por sensible, un golpe así no debía durar tanto, aunque _admitía, _esa bofetada_, había sido dura._ Había incluso una zona más lastimada en el pómulo. Pero, ¿Podía realmente culpar a Hyung?

Asintió una vez más y le siguió, Hyung entrelazó sus brazos y así anduvieron hasta tomar la ruta hacia el lago, un lugar tranquilo pero solitario donde no habría quien los molestara. Emil iba en silencio, recordando el día anterior. Jamás imaginó que Hyung pudiera haber hecho eso, sujetarle así, _sacudirlo así, apretar sus mejillas con su mano, arremeter así contra él._

«_¡Apenas me doy la vuelta y ya estás hablando con él, t__enías que comprobar todas mis teorías!»_

No había importado cuanto había negado que hubiera pasado algo, su novio había enloquecido de celos, eso era un hecho _«¡Ya te dije que no hicimos nada malo_!» De pronto, el impacto le hizo cerrar los ojos y sentir un intenso ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Hyung le miraba como una fiera, los ojos exaltados, la otra mano sujetándole con fuerza aún. Emil sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, solo se llevó la mano a su mejilla, mirándole asustado, pero Hyung no suavizó la mirada.

«Súbete» Le había dicho indicando la motocicleta y lo dejó en la entrada de su casa.

— ¿Emil? — Hyung lo sacó de sus memorias. — ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Emil negó un poco — sólo recordaba lo de ayer — El lago estaba cerca, en cualquier momento tomarían asiento en el césped color seco, y charlarían. Emil confiaba en eso.

— Ya déjalo, ¿No dijiste que me perdonabas?

Caminaron hasta un claro y ahí tomaron asiento, una vez acomodados, Hyung le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le sujetó del hombro — Me dolió más a mí que a ti, pero _créeme_ tienes que entender que Leon no es lo que parece, _no es bueno _para ti juntarte con el — le besó la mejilla, luego los labios. Emil cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar por ese contacto, necesitaba sentir ese afecto. Sonrió un poco y Hyung se sintió satisfecho con eso.

— Pero es solo un amigo — replicó levemente una vez aquel momento se rompió, Hyung rodó los ojos molestos y se talló la cara.

— ¡No lo conoces!

Emil se encogió un poco y levantó las manos — No te alteres…

Hyung le sujetó la mano, esta vez sin tanta fuerza. — _Entonces no pretendas que esté bien sabiendo que quieres hablarle _— arrastró cada palabra.

Emil se re-incorporó ajustándose el abrigo, mirando a su novio con culpa, como si acabase de admitir un homicidio.

— No lo conoces Emil, él te puede decir muchas cosas malas de mí, y _quizá_, tenga razón, pero yo también le sé cosas a él, Leon es capaz de muchas cosas con tal de salir ganando, ¿Entiendes?

Emil hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza y guardó sus heladas manos en su abrigo. Miró de reojo al otro pero pronto su mirada regresó al suelo.

— Se queja de mi por un pleito de infantes, y desde entonces ha hecho mi existencia miserable. ¿Quién crees que es peor? ¿El o yo?

— Yo no …sé, no veo gran problema en ambos — mintió.

— Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora estás conmigo y así va a ser siempre, cuando terminemos la escuela, regresaré a _Westchester County_, vendrás conmigo. No tendrás por qué pasar el resto de tus días en esté pueblo de mala muerte. — suspiró — yo también quiero lo mejor para ti.

— Me agrada _Castle Hill._

— … ¿_Castle Hill_ o _alguien _en _Castle Hill_?

— Hyung… por favor…— suplicó.

— Te amo… ¿Tiene algo de malo tener celos porque _SÉ _que entre tú y mi primo hubo algo?

—No hubo nada… sólo somos…éramos, amigos…— bajó la vista — Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me amas…

Hyung asintió dándole una leve caricia en el cabello — Eres mío Emil…_y tengo que protegerte, ¿Entiendes eso?_

Emil sonrió asintiendo con suavidad — Si… lo entiendo.

Hyung se dejó caer en el pasto abriendo los brazos para recibirlo — Ven, vamos a relajarnos un poco.

El chico se recostó junto a él descansando y disfrutando el momento, cuando Leon no era tema de conversación, Hyung podía ser el chico más dulce en la faz de la tierra, o al menos eso era en la perspectiva de Emil, aquellas palabras «_Te amo__»_se grabaron en su mente, y se regocijó con una sincera sonrisa emocionada.

Nunca había imaginado el cuanto necesitaba esas palabras, pero Hyung si, el sabía la etapa porque él también la vivía y Emil y él no eran diferentes, por eso estaba dispuesto a decírselas, cuantas veces fuera necesario para que se las creyera.

.

* * *

.

Hacía un aire fresco en las inmediaciones del lago, Leon se abrigó lo suficiente para evitar incomodidades, aunque secretamente le hacía sentir más seguro, como si se protegiese bajo las capas de tela polar y poliéster, al menos su corazón tenía un pretexto menos para empequeñecerse y causar conflicto.

Lan le saludó a la distancia alzando la mano en el punto acordado, luego formó con ellas un cuenco para calentarlas con su aliento. — ¡Dios! — bramó cuando Leon estuvo cerca de ella — No pensé que hiciera tanto frio…

Leon la observó brevemente y le sonrió, Lan llevaba solo un suéter ligero por encima de una blusa con lunares de manga corta. — O sea — rio un poco — ¿Qué nunca revisas la app del clima?

— Se me olvida…

Leon se removió el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Ambos rieron un poco, Lan un poco con intención de disculparse — Pero si tú eres más susceptible al frio…

— Si, pero, aun tengo ropa calientita.

Ella sonrió dulcemente — Gracias.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el resto del trayecto. ¿Cómo es que el tema se trae a conversación? Además, aquel pequeño momento había resultado precioso, era una pena como las cosas no habían terminado por ser buenas al final, y quizás eso era el asunto y el principio de todo, era bueno y era cómodo, pero ninguno de los dos sentía que era algo que pudiera durar demasiado.

—Ayer…— por fin Lan comenzó— bueno, siempre lo imaginé, por la manera en que siempre te has comportado alrededor de él y ¿Sabes?… creo que nunca te vi mirar a alguien tan fervientemente y lleno de emoción …como cuando lo veías con tu primo.

Curiosa la manera en que Lan omitía nombres. Sobre todo, el de Emil.

Leon suspiró asintiendo levemente, pero decidió dejarla continuar, después de todo no se sentía tan valiente como para articular frase alguna.

Lan se relamió los labios cubiertos de bálsamo de avellana — Lo curioso es que… tras verte sujetarlo, hablar con él, tomar sus manos, desesperarte por él… entendí algo… _Ese_ es el Leon real, el que se desespera, el que enloquece en base a algo, no el que siempre tiene todo bajo control… me di cuenta… que estaba celosa, sí, porque me hubiera gustado ser yo por quien tú te pusieras así…

Leon continuó en silencio y ella siguió.

— Me di cuenta de que meses atrás… cuando tuvimos nuestra primera oportunidad de estar juntos, te miré decepcionarte con mis decisiones… y entonces recapacité en lo egoísta que he sido contigo.

— Lan…

—Es la verdad… yo… yo tuve mi oportunidad contigo, es …_normal_ que ahora mires a alguien más, y ¿Quieres que te sea honesta? Llámale intuición femenina… pero _eso_ que sientes por él, no es el tipo de sentimiento que se desvanece al cabo de unos meses, es el tipo de sentimiento que quieres que perdure porque te hace feliz el siquiera ser capaz de sentirlo… — Hizo una larga pausa y se sentó en un pequeño empedrado que daba a la orilla del lago — El día que él fue a verme, parecía tan preocupado por ti, honestamente fue un estúpido…

—Hey… — reclamó con una ligera risilla.

Ella también rio — lo siento, pero es la verdad, te tenía Leon, pero no supo ver más allá de sus miedos, y me dio la oportunidad… pero pude ver que _él te quería, _lo suficiente para interceder así por ti…

Leon bajó la vista — eso me dijo ayer, mientras discutíamos…

— Estuve celosa, lo sabes… porque aun con lo que él hizo, _renunciar a ti, _aun cuando estabas conmigo… era como si no quisieras soltar su mano, _te hice renunciar a él, _y aunque intentabas estar bien, te veías…triste, entonces entendí, ayer, confirmándose, que no hay para ti nadie igual a él, no importa lo que …haga, y que tu no quieres que sea sólo tu amigo; lo quieres, _contigo._

— Lamento tanto…_en serio_, hacerte sentir así… pero si soy honesto conmigo mismo…— asintió— sé que no sólo me gusta… ¿Entiendes?

Lan sonrió — Entiendo, Leon, he estado ahí… en la misma situación que tú, por eso fue que me decidí así la primera vez. — le sobó el brazo a Leon—Hey, estamos a mano, yo tampoco he sido muy buena contigo… creo que compaginamos más como amigos, ¿Qué dices? — Lan alzó la mano ofreciéndosela, y Leon la tomó asintiendo.

—Te quiero mucho, Lan… en serio que sí.

— Yo también tonto, la verdad es que si, eres una buena persona, por eso quisiera darte un consejo…

Leon la miró intrigado — ¿Cuál?

— Si lo quieres, díselo. Me parece que es lo que todos hemos aprendido de esto ¿o no? Además, aun si no te corresponde, no puedes evitar arriesgar…

— Claro, ya no me habla… ¿Qué tengo que perder?

Lan le dio un abrazo — Emil te quiere… eso no lo puede negar ni siquiera su novio, por eso se pone tan loco… jamás le serás indiferente…

— O sea y ya que lo mencionas, el _pequeño _detalle de que, mi primo es su novio.

Ella rio un poco, pero de manera sencilla — Leon ¡Por favor! no hay una ley que impida bajarle el novio a tu primo.

Leon rio a eso, era cierto, pero ¿cómo habría de hacerlo? No tenía idea, ni siquiera sabía si Emil querría ser _bajado_ de los brazos de alguien más.

— ¿Estarás bien? — Preguntó Leon después de unos minutos de silencio.

— _Yeah_— afirmó ella — Soy yo.

Leon sonrió más a eso y continuaron caminando como dos viejos amigos que hubiesen crecido juntos.

— Ya si resulta que voy a tener un bebé… te diré que eres el papá.

— ¿¡Eh!?

Ella rio un tanto escandalosamente con su broma, ganando un leve empujón por parte de Leon. Pero Lan seguía riendo al punto de doblarse de risa — ¡Esa reacción fue oro!

— ¡N…no me asustes así! O sea… soy muy joven y guapo para ser padre.

Continuaron riendo por el camino hasta que las risas por fin cedieron y entonces se acercaron al otro lado del lago, descubriendo la escena de dos figuras recostadas en el césped. Leon reconoció a uno de ellos como su primo, y tristemente su corazón reconoció al otro como Emil.

— Genial… murmuró con amargura en la voz — ¿Cómo crees que podré entrometerme entre eso?

Lan le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza — Ahorita lo abraza y ayer se lo llevó arrastrándolo, tu dime, ¿Cuánto amor crees que hay ahí?

Pronto vieron a la pareja ponerse de pie, sacudir sus ropas y caminar hacia lo urbano, alejándose del lugar. Leon asintió decididamente.

— Mañana…

Fin del Capítulo 14

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Si creen que merezco un _review_, háganme saber sus pensamientos.


End file.
